


The One Constant Thing

by bookishworm



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Denial, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: .The one constant thing in Anne Shirley Cuthbert's life is Gilbert Blythe.The one constant thing in Gilbert Blythe's life is Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.*****Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe have been best friends for a long time and have been there for each other since they were teens. Now "adulting" as a doctor and a TV journalist in different provinces, they remain supportive of each other despite being secretly pining away for something more.Suddenly, life "dangles a carrot" in front of them. Will they finally ignore their adolescent insecurities and give themselves a chance to be happy together?*****A modern Shirbert where they love to sing..
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 87
Kudos: 127





	1. Music and Rain (Redhead Girl meets Curly Haired Boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to thank you in advance for reading this. I am incredibly unsure about my writing of Shirbert as a modern AU, I’m used to writing them in their late 19th early 20th century selves.
> 
> This multi-chapter will not be as heavy as the Destiny series in terms of topics explored. I’m hoping its more fun, but doesn’t mean my plan map won’t change if the story takes me on a different path.
> 
> This first chapter is a Prologue of how they met when they were young. Next chapter they will be older.
> 
> Again, thanks for finding you here and giving this a chance.

Doesn't matter what I do now

Doesn't matter what I say

Somewhere in my heart I'm always

Dancing with you in the Summer rain

_Summer Rain by Belinda Carlisle_

_Why me?_ Gilbert felt like screaming as heavy drops of rain pelted down on the bright yellow raincoat and matching bucket hat he was wearing.

He eyed a rock on the drenched footpath and kicked it as hard as he could. “Arrgh!” he screamed. He didn’t care who heard or who saw. _I don’t give a shit_ , _fuck everyone, fuck life,_ he thought to himself angrily.

Three more weeks left of the summer holidays before he was about to start his freshman year of high school and his trip across Canada with his father was cut short when the Blythe patriarch fell incredibly sick. They went back to Prince Edward Island as soon as he was well enough to travel only to be confined in hospital for a while. At around lunchtime, they were given the diagnosis – his father John had the big ‘C’.

_Thank God_ , _Bash was there_ , he thought to himself. He was only a child, almost fifteen years of age, and immediately he zoned out while the doctor spoke of the treatment plan. Thoughts of tragedy and images of his father leaving him on earth flashed before his eyes. He had already lost his mother and he panicked inside thinking he was about to lose his father too. He felt sick and wanted to vomit in the doctor’s office. He had to excuse himself, leaving his father and Bash to speak to the doctor.

Bash, his surrogate brother who was eight years older than Gilbert, drove them back home with John in the front passenger seat and Gilbert at the back. John fell asleep, still groggy from painkillers as rain started pelting the windscreen. Bash looked in the rear vision mirror at Gilbert, concerned for his brother. It brought back Bash’s own memories of losing both his parents in a car accident when he was sixteen. John was Bash’s father’s best friend and John was also Bash’s godfather. When he lost his parents, John Blythe became his official guardian with Gilbert instantly becoming his beloved and annoying little brother.

It was hard for Bash to deal with at the time, the mortality and death of his parents and he was just a year older than Gilbert was at present. He could only imagine what Gilbert was feeling. As he took quick glances at the boy in the backseat, Bash could see silent tears falling down the teen’s cheeks which he was wiping away harshly with his hands.

After Bash and Gilbert helped John into bed when they got home, Gilbert made his way to his bedroom followed by Bash.

“You’ve been quiet since you left the doctor’s office. You alright?” Bash asked gently.

“What do you think?” Gilbert said sarcastically as he kicked a soccer ball towards his desk making it ricochet across his room. He wanted to do more than just kick something. Gilbert wanted to punch, kick, throw things around in his room and it took energy to stop himself as his hands formed a fist.

“Hey! Don’t wake up John!” Bash scolded, then his tone changed. Bash suggested softly, ignoring Gilbert’s anger. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Can you change things? Make it go away?” Gilbert asked Bash roughly. He knew he was being unfair to Bash. He also knew he was being an insolent, rude, teen. But Gilbert did not care.

Bash mainly remained silent as he looked at Gilbert.

“I guess that’s a big fat ‘NO’. So, it’s a ‘NO’ to you too. I don’t want to talk about it,” Gilbert said as he pulled the collar of his T-shirt. “Is it hot in here?”

“The air conditioning is on,” was Bash’s mere reply. “I need to go to the pharmacy to get John’s prescriptions. The hospital sent the list to the local pharmacy. Stay here with him.”

“Nope. I’ll do it. I need some air,” said Gilbert as he made his way out of his bedroom.

“Stay here, Gilbert. It’s starting to rain hard and it’s supposed to storm in two hours according to the weather report. I can drive there,” Bash insisted.

“It’s just fucking water from the sky, Bash. I need to get out of here. I’ll do it,” Gilbert insisted as he made his way down the stairs with Bash following him.

“I’m here when and if you’re ready to talk,” Bash yelled out after Gilbert. Bash let him go. Perhaps it was better than he had some time to himself, to work through how he was feeling.

“Whatever,” Gilbert muttered to himself as he headed for the garage to grab an umbrella. He searched for an umbrella and couldn’t find any. He started to get annoyed. Bash had the tendency to grab an umbrella and never bringing it back home, often leaving it at the Blythe Orchard office or in the boot of the car. Gilbert couldn’t be bothered to look any longer. He just needed to get away, so he grabbed the first thing that he thought was appropriate – the yellow raincoat and matching rain hat that he and his father would sometimes use when they would go deep sea fishing. He was desperate to leave the house and rushed to put the raincoat and hat on and ran off towards the centre of town in the pouring rain.

*****

He saw another rock on the footpath and kicked it as hard as he could. As he did, he heard a clash of thunder and looked up. The sky had turned from grey to black. It looked like hail was about to come. _Typical,_ he thought. _Oh well, at last the weather matches my mood,_ he thought grimly. He wondered if he would ever be calm again, especially given the awful blow he was given that day. _Will I ever just feel normal? Will I ever be able to focus on other things besides thinking about how my Dad has cancer?_ Gilbert questioned himself. He hoped so, because the way he had been feeling since he found out felt so soul deflating.

As he continued to walk, thunder and lightning continued their concert overhead. The afternoon became darker and within a few minutes, beads of ice started to fall, stinging his skin through the raincoat. He looked around to see where he could find shelter, at least until the hail had passed. He eyed the circular gazebo in the middle of Avonlea Gardens, a park where most people would congregate for picnics and ran for it.

As Gilbert reached the gazebo, he sat down on one of the benches surrounding the inside perimeter of the structure and sighed with relief. He then looked out and watched as ice fell on the green grass, its size increasing by the moment. He took the rainhat off his head, ran his fingers through his hair, flicked water off the hat and placed it back on his head before giving another big sigh.

“Bad day?” A sweet voice suddenly co-mingled with the pitter-patter of rain and ice on the gazebo roof. Gilbert was startled. He looked over across from him where a girl with the most mesmerising shade of red hair he had ever seen sat looking at him.

“You can say that,” he answered transfixed at the unimaginable shade of red. “Sorry, I didn’t see you sitting there. I can leave…”

“It’s fine. We can both shelter here. As long as you’re not an axe murderer,” she smiled at him unsure. She meant it as a joke but was rather hoping that he indeed was not an axe murderer. He looked cute and friendly enough to her, even though his eyes were quite serious. But you just never know…

“I’m not,” Gilbert smiled _. The girl is witty,_ he thought.

“Good. I’d at least like to see one grandchild before I die.” This made Gilbert chuckle.

She continued to talk. “So? On a scale of one to ten, how bad has your day been?”

Gilbert continued to stare. He contemplated telling her that he didn’t really want to talk but it has been ingrained in him by his father never make a woman feel bad, insecure or unwelcome. Also, for some reason something compelled him to talk to her. _Perhaps it’s her bright blue eyes and freckles drawing me in_ , he thought. He had to admit that the girl had an interesting look about her. Nothing about the girl was plain.

“Ten,” was his simple reply, hoping that was enough to appease her and she would stop at asking questions. But it was to no avail. She kept on talking. _She’s one of those curious, rambling girls_ , he thought with fondness.

“That bad, huh? I’ve had a few of those. Care to talk about it?”

“Not…not really,” Gilbert replied as he looked away briefly. But as soon as he took his eye off her, his eyes seemed to miss her sight and he couldn’t help but glance at her again.

“Fair enough. I don’t think I’d want to talk about my bad tens either,” the girl shrugged. “But you know, even though sometimes life gives you a bad ten, just think of how it can be solved or look at the positives.”

Gilbert smiled at her in appreciation for not pushing and she smiled back. They gazed at each other for a few seconds which made the girl self-conscious. She then turned her head to face the gardens. Gilbert followed her gaze and together they watched as the hail that jumped on the grass multiplied, covering the green with its whiteness. Gilbert stood up by the gazebo entrance to watch the hail bouncing on the grass as it landed.

“There’s something mesmerising and comforting watching hail fall,” she said. “You get so caught up in the wonder that ice can fall from the sky and everything else in your mind, good or bad seems to just disappear.”

Gilbert turned around to look at her and grinned. “You are so right.” Gilbert agreed with her, because in the short space if time that he had been sheltering with the girl, he had managed to suddenly feel calm. _It’s watching the hail,_ he reasoned to himself, _just like the girl said, its captivating._

Suddenly, he heard her chuckle loudly and he faced her again. “What’s so funny?” Gilbert asked bewildered. He was just sitting there and they hadn’t said a word for a minute. _What could possibly be funny,_ he wondered. Impulsively, he sat down next to her and saw the cuteness of her freckles on her scrunched-up nose as she laughed.

“I’m sorry. But you remind me of the opening sequence of Singin’ in the Rain,” she continued to laugh. It made Gilbert grin and he flashed his teeth, genuinely amused. “I have never seen a boy your age wear something like that. Normally, teenage boys would carry an umbrella or would wear a windcheater.”

“I couldn’t find one. This was the next best thing. I’ll have you know that this is specifically mine. I normally wear it when I go fishing,” Gilbert couldn’t help but admit. “So, which one am I? Gene Kelly or Don O’Connor?”

“I’m impressed! A teenage boy who knows musicals!” gasped the girl.

“I was brought up watching musicals and being exposed to various genres of music.” Gilbert wasn’t quite ready to admit that his mother especially was addicted to musicals. Having not met her and sometimes feeling responsible for her death at childbirth, Gilbert’s way of getting to know her was to go through her DVD collection of musicals as well as watching videos of her performances. Sometimes, he could even imagine when she sang at one of those videos that she was singing to him.

“My parents were amateur theatre actors and they busked with their guitars when they were in university. I have well-rounded musical taste – pop, hip hop, jazz, rock, metal…,” Gilbert was showing off. He knew it but couldn’t stop himself. “How about you? You like musicals?”

“Yeah. I’ve spent a lot of time watching them in my room. But what I really like is to read. I’m obsessed with books.” The girl didn’t want to tell the hazel eyed boy that prior to Avonlea, she was fostered by a family for two years who gave her food and shelter but pretty much nothing else. She wasn’t included in family events like vacations away or family gatherings, except to eat. They did knock on her bedroom door on Christmas mornings and would gift her with a second-hand book every time, which she didn’t mind. It was a lonely existence though and it made her bored. But the mother of the family had a pretty good DVD collection of musicals and classic movies and old books which she was allowed to borrow, which helped keep her occupied. They even set up a TV and DVD player in her room, they figured that it would keep her away from them most of the time. Again, she didn’t mind, she was pretty much left alone to do whatever she wanted despite feeling lonely.

Gilbert winked at the redhead. He surprised himself at the wink. It was done on impulse. He couldn’t believe that he was flirting with her. “So? Which one am I? Gene or Don?”

She tilted her head to look at him carefully. “I…don’t…know…yet. I don’t really know you,” she slowly said. But her head was saying, _Gene, definitely Gene and I can be your Debbie Reynolds._

“Would you…like to… get to know me?” Gilbert again was surprised at what he just blurted out. He groaned at himself on the inside.

The redhead blushed. “I don’t know…It depends. Do you really know musicals? It just seems so…so unusual for a boy to know all about it. Oh, are you gay? It’s fine if you are. There is nothing wrong with it. Just asking. Sorry, too personal a question. Just ignore what I said…or asked. Sorry…”

Gilbert chuckled again as he looked at her grimace. She had a horrified look on her face. “Just so we’re clear, I want you to know for definite that I am not gay. I like girls, especially when they are witty and smart and cute,” Gilbert answered. _Fuck, did I just say that._ He quickly followed with, “not that there is something wrong with being gay. I support people’s individuality.” _Shut up, Gilbert. Change the subject,_ his mind told him. “Why don’t you test me. About musicals, I mean. Just don’t mention the Sound of Music.”

“O…kay?” She looked at him weirdly as she tried to process the boy’s own rambling. “I will name a musical and you will name a song within that musical. First one, Pippin.”

Gilbert stood up, cleared his throat and began to sing _, “Rivers belong where they can ramble. Eagles belong where they can fly. I've got to be where my spirit can run free. Got to find my corner of the sky.”_

“My goodness!” the freckled faced girl exclaimed aghast. “I didn’t expect you to start singing! Great voice, but lucky first test.”

“I’ve sung in this gazebo before during Avonlea festivals. Anyway, keep going. I like to be tested. I see it as a challenge.” Gilbert smiled. For some reason, he felt the need to impress this girl.

“Rent.”

_“Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear,”_ Gilbert sang, pleased with himself after seeing her smile.

“The Wiz.”

Way too easy, Gilbert thought. _“Don't you carry nothing, that might be a load. Come on, ease on down ease on down the road.”_

“Sound of Music,” she giggled knowing that she had just ignored his previous request.

“I thought I said don’t mention the Sound of Music,” Gilbert raised his eyebrows at her. _Pushing boundaries, I see_ , Gilbert thought tickled from the unexpected mischievousness.

“I love the Sound of Music!” she exclaimed as her explanation.

“Fine! Alright, this round gazebo gives me a bit of inspiration.” Gilbert laughed before clearing his throat. _“You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do. I am seventeen going on eighteen. I’ll take care of you.”_

The redhead’s breath stopped for a second, almost thinking that he was specifically singing the song to her. _Stop it! You just met the guy! He might be a psychopath, you can’t be developing a crush on a total stranger_ , she reasoned with herself internally. _I probably should stop talking to him, if he’s a psycho._ But she couldn’t help it. She blurted out the first thing that entered her head.

“Bryan Adams.”

“Bryan Adams is not a musical,” Gilbert pointed out.

“But you said you have a wide musical knowledge. Prove it.”

“My parents were eighties teens. One of my favourites is…,” Gilbert paused before breaking into song. _“I got my first real six-string. Bought it at the five-and-dime. Played it 'til my fingers bled. Was the summer of sixty-nine.”_

“Fine, you’ve proven your point…,” started the girl, but Gilbert kept on singing and started jumping and bouncing around pretending to play the guitar.

_“….Had a band and we tried real hard…”_

“Okay, weirdo. You can stop now.”

Gilbert just ignored her and grinned as he kept on bouncing and singing _. “…Jimmy quit, Jody got married…”_

The girl sighed pretending to be annoyed but was smiling at the curls bouncing on the head of this boy wearing a yellow raincoat. His rainhat had long fallen off his head from his jumping. She stood up and joined in and they bobbed and sang along together.

_“…Oh, when I look back now, that summer seemed to last forever. And if I had the choice, yeah, I'd always wanna be there. Those were the best days of my life.”_

They both then collapsed back on the bench laughing.

“What’s your name?” Gilbert asked casually.

_“I’m nobody, who are you?”_ she replied, looking at him coyly.

_“Are you – nobody too?”_ Gilbert recited the next line of the Emily Dickinson poem.

“Alright. Is there anything you don’t know? Don’t tell me you’re a poet too?” She looked at him, not knowing what to think of a boy who seemed to be the same age as him who knew musicals and poets. She began to grin, then she giggled.

“You seem to be laughing at me a lot,” Gilbert observed.

“I’m sorry. But I’ve never met a boy who seems so…I don’t know…old-fashioned? Here you are with your yellow raincoat and rain hat who knows musicals and poets. I suppose with your wide repertoire of musical knowledge you also play an instrument. Piano? Guitar?”

“A bit of keyboard, mainly guitar. Why? Do you want me to serenade you?” Gilbert looked at her and fought the urge to touch her hair to see if it was really real. He looked at her intently, her long hair was down and pinned at the sides. She was wearing black ballet flats, a navy shift dress accessorised with yellow enamel daisy earrings and a matching necklace. “So, are you going to tell me your name?” he inquired, silently hoping.

Surprisingly, she shook her head. She had always been overly cautious of others and was especially sceptical of those she just met. More often than not, she would meet people who seemed polite and nice but the next meeting she would find out how awful they were. She guarded herself by not divulging too much in the first meeting. “I like keeping myself a mystery.” She then noticed the disappointed look on his face and felt awful. “I tell you what. If ever we meet again, on another day, I’ll tell you my name and you tell me yours at the time.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Gilbert couldn’t help but ask. He was disappointed she wasn’t so forthcoming.

“You live around here?” She didn’t give him a straight answer, unsure how to proceed. She never really had a boy be insistent and she was cautious how she should deal with it. Normally, the boys and girls she had come across have treated her in distaste. She wasn’t sure if this boy could be trusted, even though so far it had been an interesting conversation.

“I grew up here. You?” Gilbert doubted it. Everyone knew each other in the area and he had never seen her before.

“I just moved here, so we’ll see each other around. I love these gardens, so if for some reason we don’t see each other elsewhere before school starts, how about we meet here on the last day of the summer holidays at midday. But no pressure, if you change your mind, that’s fine. Think of this as an adventure.” She suggested. If he turned up, she figured that he was worth knowing. If he did not turn up, no big loss to her. They’ve only just met. _Even though he’s cute,_ she observed.

The girl intrigued him and her refusal to reveal her identity piqued his interest even more.

Gilbert nodded with a smile. “I’m all for adventure.”

Gilbert couldn’t understand how he was feeling that afternoon. He had a pretty bad day and this girl came out of nowhere and brought some light into his day. The way she was dressed said a lot. What would be an ordinarily formal looking outfit was brought to life by the daisies she chose to wear. Somehow, Gilbert had a feeling that she was the light that could bring comfort in the darkness.

What was even more surprising was the fact that his mouth kept on saying things to her that he had never said to any girl before. He had often glanced at other girls and thought them pretty or cute, but he never did or said anything to those girls before that would indicate some sort of interest. But he felt like he needed to that afternoon. The girl was cute, her hair was beautiful, her freckles enticing, her skin bright and he didn’t want to stop looking or stop talking to her. He was unaware of it but his eyes had been planted on her face looking at her with such tenderness for longer than what would be considered polite.

She was stunned and felt vulnerable all of a sudden by his stare. Normally, people her age would keep their distance from the foster girl who moved around every few months. The freckled teen thought that this boy did not know anything about her, and once he did, he would be the same as the others and would avoid her at all costs. The stare made her wonder what was going through his head. _Perhaps, he’s finally noticed the awfulness of my hair, pale red skin and freckles,_ she lamented. She’d been teased many times about how she was plain and unattractive because of her red hair, _but his face and eyes look so…kind_ , she thought.

“It stopped hailing. You can probably go on your way.” She glanced at her watch, willing to change the subject. “Shit,” she murmured as she looked out of the gazebo. While the hail has stopped, it was still raining quite heavily.

“Oh,” said Gilbert quietly, disappointed with her reaction. He wasn’t quite ready to leave.

“Sorry,” she quickly apologised for being so abrupt. “I have a job interview at the Coffee Grinder across the road in five minutes. It’s for an after-school job. I came in here to shelter from the rain hoping that the rain would stop before I was due in for the interview. But I don’t think it will and I didn’t bring an umbrella. I don’t want to turn up soaked but now I guess I’ll have to.”

Gilbert raised his brows at her. “You didn’t bring an umbrella or anything even though it was raining outside?”

“Don’t judge,” She crossed her arms. “I left the house before it started raining thinking that I’d get to the coffee shop before the rain.”

“But what about AFTER the interview?” asked Gilbert confused.

“Have you ever walked in the rain? It’s exhilarating. I was going to walk home in the rain after the interview,” she said as if it’s the most normal thing to do in the world.

“But you’ll be soaked,” pointed out Gilbert.

“It’s just water from the sky,” the redhead explained. Gilbert blinked at her surprised at her echoing his words to Bash earlier. “Besides, summer rain is the best. It’s normally warm and cools you off at the same time. Try it sometime.”

Gilbert looked out into the rain and it was still quite heavy. Rumblings of thunder could still be heard in the distance. There was no way she was going to get to her interview looking presentable if she left now without any shelter.

“I have an idea,” Gilbert suggested. “I am going to Ward’s Pharmacy which is a block away from the Coffee Grinder. We can share my raincoat if we put it over our heads. It may not completely cover you, but least you won’t get as wet for your interview.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…,”

“Please. I insist. It’s just across the road. We better go now, so you won’t be late.”

“Alright,” she agreed reluctantly.

Gilbert made a move to remove his raincoat. He placed his rain hat on her head and they both laughed. She then stood beside him as he lifted the rain coat over both of them.

“Hold onto my waist so you can keep close and not get drenched,” he suggested. “Only if you want to…,” he added as an afterthought.

The girl nodded and slowly placed one arm around his waist which made their bodies touch. Both looked at each other at the connection, then looked away quickly. She felt a tingle travel up her arm like someone was giving her a nudge telling her to pay attention. Then surprisingly, she felt protected and safe. This boy she just met, offering her shelter made her feel wanted. Gilbert on the other hand felt a jolt through him and suddenly he could smell lavender giving him comfort. There was a feeling of warmth that then enveloped both of them, like coming home to a warm house and smelling cookies baking in the oven.

“Ready?” Gilbert asked silently.

“Ready.” She was ready for her interview but she wasn’t ready to process what was happening between her and this boy.

Carefully, Gilbert led her to the coffee shop and once they were under the shelter of the shop entrance, he opened the door for her. She quickly put the rainhat back on his head with a smile. She noticed that half of him was soaked.

The girl apologised profusely. “I’m so sorry. You didn’t cover yourself well at all! Now you’re all wet. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s only water from the sky,” was his friendly retort as he winked at her.

“Thank you,” was the only thing she could muster. “I better go and introduce myself.”

Gilbert nodded, reluctant to go. “Okay. See you around. Good Luck.”

He watched as the enigmatic redhead went to the front counter. It was then that he realised that the girl with had made him completely forget the bad news he received earlier, at least for half an hour anyway.

****

Gilbert was on his way home from purchasing his father’s medication when he came across a huge puddle that had accumulated on the footpath just past Avonlea Gardens. It really was a miserable afternoon, it was still raining and despite the raincoat he was uncomfortably wet. His sneakers and feet were already soaked but he didn’t really want to put his foot in the water. Gilbert went to walk around the puddle when he was suddenly splashed hard and he heard laughing that followed.

He smiled and turned around. There was the girl again soaked to the bone, head to toe still in her job interview outfit.

“I got the job! I’m working two days a week after school and alternate Saturdays! I start the week school starts. Thank you for helping me! Here, I was hoping to bump into you to give you this to thank you,” She handed him over a coffee cup. “I don’t know what you drink, but I got you my favourite.”

“Thank you and congratulations!” Gilbert accepted the drink and grinned truly happy for the girl he just met.

“You’re getting soaked, do you want to go back to the gazebo to talk for a while?” Gilbert asked hopefully. He was trying to get the courage to get her number at least. He’s never asked for a girl’s number before and was nervous about asking.

She shook her head. “I planned to walk home in the rain remember? It’s actually quite nice. You really should try it. But I need to get home and help with chores so I really have to go. But I was wondering, if you can do me a favour?”

_Hey, can I get your number? Hey, is it okay if I call you? Gilbert was going through what he_ should say in his head. “What favour?”

“You’re dressed for the part. Sing with me!” she excitedly exclaimed. She felt so ecstatic getting the job. Things seem to be finally be looking up for her.

Gilbert laughed and shook his head. “No. Please don’t make me.”

“I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again!” She tapped danced in the puddle splashing Gilbert constantly. “Come on!” she encouraged him.

Gilbert pretended to be defeated. He looked at her and she was watching him expectantly. He grinned and started to sing, “Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place.”

They both then started singing together while doing a bad impression of tap dancing in the puddle. It wasn’t tap dancing as such but merely an attempt to splash as much water at each other. “Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face, I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain, and singin' just singin' in the rain.”

“Thanks! You and the Coffee Grinder just made my day! See ya!” the girl gushed. Then she ran off ahead of him unexpectedly, disappearing from his sight as she rounded the corner.

“Wait!” Gilbert yelled but she couldn’t hear him. He was disappointed he didn’t get her number or even what school she went to.

Gilbert took a sip of the drink she gave him. It was overly sweet, but nice. He looked at what it said on the cup. She said it was her favourite drink and he was going to remember it in case they saw in other again.

“White choc mocha with one sugar, vanilla, cream, caramel drizzle and choc sprinkles,” Gilbert read it out loud then laughed. _What!_ He said to himself. _It was more of a dessert than coffee._

Gilbert took his raincoat and rainhat off and decided to walk home in the rain. Soon the uncomfortable feeling he had disappeared, he could not get any wetter and the afternoon sun had come out despite the light rain that continued to fall. Gilbert looked up to see a rainbow up above giving colour to the dreary grey sky.

*****

Gilbert walked back in the house dripping wet on the floor. Bash was in the kitchen and merely looked at him puzzled. Gilbert placed a plastic bag of medication on the kitchen counter as he kicked off his shoes and placed them by the kitchen door.

“You didn’t bring an umbrella or a raincoat?” Bash asked staring at the boy trying to figure out how he was feeling. Gilbert felt a bit lighter somewhat, still worried but lighter.

“Have you ever tried walking in the rain. It’s quite liberating,” was all that Gilbert said.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” was Bash’s reply.

“Bash, I’m sorry about earlier. I was being a douche. I’m really upset about Dad. But the diagnosis is good? Right?” Gilbert looked at his brother intently. “Just tell me the truth. I missed half of what the doctor said.”

“Yes, Gilbert. The oncologist said that the diagnosis is good. It’s been caught early. This is beatable. The only thing is that your father will suffer side effects of chemotherapy which can me managed.”

“Okay. I’m going to focus on that,” Gilbert nodded.

“What happened between leaving the house and picking up his prescriptions? Why the sudden change in attitude?”

“Someone told me when life gives you a bad ten, focus on trying to solve it or focus on the positives. So, the positive thing is the oncologist thinks this is beatable and its caught early and the solution is for my Dad to go into treatment. I’ve got to keep on telling myself that.”

“You’re smarter than some adults I know,” Bash squeezed Gilbert’s shoulder as he went past him. “Sometimes, anyway. Whoever gave you that advice, keep then in your life. They seem to have a good head on their shoulders.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Gilbert thinking about the cute girl and her red hair and freckled face.

That was the day. That was the moment. It was when Gilbert’s heart was captured by the redheaded girl. It was the first and last time it would ever happen to him, when he felt he was so taken wholly by someone. He will never forget the day they uncoordinatedly tap danced and sang in the summer rain.

*****

“Blythe, it’s a nice sunny day and the last few days before you go back to school, why don’t you go out and do something instead of moping around in here.”

Gilbert briefly looked up at Bash taking his attention away from his guitar which he has been playing with for the past two hours. “I’m doing something productive. I’m trying to learn a new song.”

“Change the scenery a bit. You’ve been at that guitar for three days. Why don’t you meet up with Moody and Charlie?”

“Because, Bash. My Dad just got back from chemo and I want to be here just in case he needs me. I can’t leave his side.”

“You’re not leaving him if you just take some fresh air…”

“Bash. Please. Just leave me alone,” Gilbert didn’t have the will to fight. He had been exhausted form the constant worry about his father’s first treatment and he just did not have the mental capacity to argue.

Bash detected the tone in Gilbert’s voice and decided to ease up on his attempts to get Gilbert out of the house. “Fine. I’ll leave you alone now. But if you can just do me one small favour. Marilla has been kind enough to prepare a meal for us the past two nights since your father got home. I’ve washed her lasagne dish and casserole pot. Would you mind returning it and thanking her please? It will only take five minutes of your time.”

Gilbert agreed without looking at Bash as he strummed his guitar. “Sure.”

“Don’t forget. I’m going to work. I’ll pick up some take-out for our dinner.”

“Yes, boss!” was Gilbert’s reply.

_There’s no denying it. He’s in a bad mood,_ Bash said as he sighed and walked off.

After Gilbert heard Bash drive off, he went to his father’s room to check on him. He was fast asleep, fatigued and nauseous after coming home from hospital. He debated whether it was the best tome to leave him to go to the Cuthberts. He figured, if he was quick, he’s be home before his father could even stir.

Gilbert went into the kitchen, grabbed Marilla’s dish and pot and headed out the door at a fast-walking pace.

He crossed the road and eyed the front of the Cuthbert’s house. He paused suddenly and held his breath.

There was the redhead girl who was watering the garden. Gilbert was confused, wondering what she was doing there. For a second he thought it wasn’t her as her back was turned to him. But from where he was standing, it gave him time to pause and just observe her.

It was definitely the girl from the gazebo at the Avonlea Park. Her hair was in twin braids but it was the same unmistakable colour, the same creamy skin and the same uniqueness that he saw that rainy summer’s day. For the first time in days, Gilbert smiled. She was intriguing him once again. She was wearing cute little frayed denim shorts and a white breezy linen shirt. On her head was a ridiculously big straw hat with a floppy brim which she seemed to have decorated with fresh flowers from the Cuthbert’s garden and on her nose was a thick stripe of white zinc. He guessed to protect it from the sun.

He began to walk towards her, a big grin on his face. However, she was still unaware of his presence once he was directly behind her. She was humming ‘Sixteen Going on Seventeen’ which made him smile even more.

He tapped her on the shoulder as he said, _“I’m Nobody! Who are you?”_ Gilbert was hoping she’d be able to remember the reference to Emily Dickinson.

The girl paused and stopped watering the garden, the trigger hose turning off as she stopped putting pressure on the handle. She smiled even before she saw him, his voice had already been imprinted in her mind. She slowly turned around to face him and was delighted that she was right. It was him. Raincoat boy.

The sun was shining on his face, she noticed, which highlighted the golden flecks in his eyes. This time without his funny yellow rainhat, his hair looked lighter, a stray curl falling on his forehead which made him even more adorable to her.

It’s amazing what the day can unexpectedly bring. One moment you are going about your own business, feeling hopeless and ordinary, then a stranger may appear, and a second later you’re captured by the moment and the dreariness of the day has been forgotten. This was how Gilbert found himself as he stood on the Cuthbert’s front lawn. He didn’t even know her name as yet but already there was a sense of familiarity within him, like she was already a part of him.

Gilbert couldn’t understand why he felt the way he did. He knew some people believed that one could develop feelings for someone instantly and some thought it mere tomfoolery. At that moment, Gilbert didn’t know what he believed. He only knew there was definitely a connection of the sort.

They locked eyes and Gilbert’s grin grew wider. Once again, she has managed to make him smile, despite the worry and depression he had been feeling the past few days. He then remembered their agreement, the next time they met, was the time they would offer the first sign of friendship by exchanging names.

“I’m Gilbert Blythe. Blythe with a ‘Y’,” he offered up first.

The redhead smiled back just as wide, exposing her deep dimple, a true sign of her delight. “I’m Anne. Anne with an E.”

_Anne with an E_ , Gilbert thought, ecstatic to finally know her name – a name that his soul will forever carry with him although he did not know it as yet.

Suddenly, life seemed a bit more promising.

.


	2. The Stars Align...Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All grown up, the Avonlea gang gets together

Every piece of you it just fits perfectly

Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep

But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that?

Cause I'm yours

_Secret Love Song by Little Mix_

Gilbert knew that he should have been listening. A hospital administration employee was doing a presentation in the paediatric ward common room. But he had just had a twelve-hour shift which actually turned into fourteen hours as now he had to sit through a talk about sustainability practices the hospital was implementing. He’s all for saving the planet but not when it’s getting in the way of the monthly Zoom meeting with his high school friends from Avonlea High.

He looked around at the female nurses who had small smirks on their faces. He didn’t doubt they were fantasising about the eye candy in front of them instead of listening to the merits of being environmentally friendly. His eyes got glazy when the Henry Cavill look-a-like started talking about recycling receptacles and how to sort hospital waste. The male staff members he saw were either trying not to fall asleep or were trying to be discreet about checking their phones.

All Gilbert wanted to do was have a hot shower, get changed into his most comfortable at home outfit and have a beer and a burger instead of listening to Mr. Hotbod, the nickname given to the presenter by the young female nurses. He couldn’t help but actually compare himself to Mr. Hotbod. He thought that yes, his hospital scrubs are not as flattering as the chinos and tight business shirt that Mr. Hotbod was wearing but from what he could see, he had the same muscular frame as him and Gilbert’s abs were on the verge of being an eight NOT just a six pack.

He had a pretty good gym set up at home, it was one way for him to de-stress, doing weights after going for a run. He would listen to music or have a Netflix movie on in the background when he worked out and he made sure he did so every day. Maybe his slight obsession with working out was not just because it made him relax. Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that he overheard a certain redhead tell Diana Barry at the last Avonlea gathering that he must be the hottest doctor in Toronto as he was looking quite toned but not too buffed, just the way she liked her men. The comment made him blush, so he was thankful that Diana and Anne were too absorbed looking out the Green Gables kitchen window as he tried to grab a beer from the refrigerator. But he walked away from the kitchen that afternoon feeling quite chuffed and confident that Anne thought he looked good. He has held on to the comment quite possessively and when he was in doubt about how he looked he would remember that comment to make himself feel better.

Gilbert looked at his watch. He really wanted to get home and have a proper shower before the Zoom catch up. His friends from high school were scattered across Canada and they all agreed that they would catch up on each other’s lives on the first Wednesday night of every month. It had been a great idea. It brought them all closer despite the distance and it also gave him the opportunity to actually see his best friend, even if she was just on screen because she lived in Nova Scotia.

_Hurry up, Mr. Hotbed_ , Gilbert thought annoyingly. _Seriously, I think everyone knows how to separate their waste_. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting on at the long boardroom like table and quickly looked at the agenda in front of him. Two more topics then I can go home. Gilbert’s thoughts wandered. _Honestly, couldn’t the hospital have chosen a more interesting presenter. Anne would have done a better job._ _But then again, Anne was a TV journalist and she was a natural at engaging people’s interests and one could not help but look at her. She just had something…._

Gilbert blinked a few times to bring his mind back to the room. It was normal for his mind to get caught up thinking about Anne when it was idle.

He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out discreetly under the table. He smiled immediately upon seeing who it was as excitement filled him. He then wondered if it was natural to be so giddy with just the simple form of contact from a person.

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** Still at work?

**[Gilbert]:** Does it ever stop really? But yeah, still stuck here.

**[Anne]:** That’s what you get for being a doctor and wanting to save the world!

**[Gilbert]:** I thought you’re the one saving the world?

**[Anne]:** I try. Just wanna check. Will you be at the catch up?

**[Gilbert]:** Yep. Looking forward to it.

**[Anne]:** Meet up half hour early?

**[Gilbert]:** Definitely. I hope so anyway if I can ever get out of here! See you soon Carrots.

**[Anne]:** See you soon Gil.

Gilbert grinned boyishly after signing off. He looked forward to speaking to Anne, _and the rest of the gang_ , he thought as an afterthought.

Mr. Hotbod was wondering what was amusing with what he just said. He questioned why Dr. Blythe suddenly had a big grin on his face. He then looked around and noticed that some doctors and nurses were gazing blankly around and thought best to wrap up his last few points quickly.

Gilbert began to get impatient as he began to unconsciously bounce his leg under the table, a habit he had when he was annoyed, impatient or nervous. Unexpectedly, he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh which stopped his movements. He looked down under the table and saw nurse Winifred’s hand gently placed just on top of his knee. Gilbert looked at Winnie’s face with a questioning look. Winnie had a sad look on her face as she looked back.

He gently, placed his hand on top of hers and carefully moved her hand away back on her lap. It made Winnie’s face fall even sadder as she looked down at her hands.

_I don’t need this right now_ , Gilbert signed quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that just touched Winnie’s.

He knew he was being selfish at that moment. After all, he was the cause of her misery. Winnie and Gilbert had broken up six months ago after a year of being together. They were initially set up by the married nurses and Gilbert who at the time was depressed about Anne dating some random guy in Nova Scotia decided he really should try to move on from his redheaded best friend. It was after all, his fault that he was not confident enough to tell Anne how he really felt. But they were provinces apart and he didn’t think she’s be up for the long-distance relationship let alone the idea of being with him. The leap from being the absolute best of friends to lovers just seemed like a monstruous chasm to cross. What if he fell into the abyss of rejection? He didn’t think he’d ever recover.

Winifred was beautiful – although he still thought Anne had a more unique and mesmerising beauty. Winifred was also kind and caring and easy to be with. But then again Anne was also kind and caring. _Easy to be with?_ Gilbert questioned, Anne not so much. Before they became true friends, Anne had twisted him in knots over every interaction and it drove him mad but kept him intrigued.

Gilbert continued with the relationship with Winnie even after Anne had broken up with random guy after dating for three months. Gilbert contemplated breaking up with Winnie at the time, but he was too nice. He could find no cause to break up with Winnie. He had convinced himself that if he can’t fall in love with the ‘perfect’ Winnie, then there was no hope for anybody. But deep down he knew his heart belonged to Anne.

So, he kept at the relationship. He tried. Hard. He tried so hard to make himself fall in love with Winifred Rose. He tried hard to change his heart. He had a lot of self-talk that went through his confused mind complimenting Winnie. Winifred was kind for bringing him lunch. Winifred was caring for giving him a shoulder massage after a hard day. Winifred was sweet for comforting a crying child who was scared at being in hospital. Plus, it was nice being with her. Nice that he had someone to take to parties instead of being the single guy. Nice that sometimes he did not go home to an empty apartment. Nice that he had some sort of companionship. Nice that he finally had some sort of physical intimacy regularly with the same woman.

But ‘NICE’ wasn’t enough in the end. The passion wasn’t there with Miss Rose. He didn’t feel the pitter patter in his heart for Winnie that he did when Anne would merely send him a text. He didn’t feel the excitement in his soul when he was about to meet up with Winnie the way he did with Anne – even if it was a meeting through a laptop.

Winnie felt more for him than he did for her. Winnie had said she loved him and when she said it, he saw the look of hope in her eyes that was expecting him to say it back. He knew she wanted a reply. Something. And when he remained silent, his only action was to touch her hand to pat it, he could see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes. She left him immediately after, feigning a headache.

That night Winnie said she loved him, he couldn’t sleep as he thought of reasons why he couldn’t say it back. Gilbert looked deep down and told himself to be honest. It was because things had not changed. The feelings he had as a teenager for Anne were still there. He was enchanted right from the beginning and his enchantment grew into a big crush as he Anne managed to intrigue him despite their bickering, then tuning to love when life’s hardships brought them together. They became a source of each other’s comfort and there was no turning back from it. Then guilt started to set in as he remembered words that his father John Blythe told him. “Don’t toy with women’s feelings. Be honest with yourself and with the woman you’re with. That way you will avoid much heartache for you and them.”

So, he became honest with Winifred and ended it. He felt like an absolute cad for leading her on. What surprised him was that as Winifred cried, she didn’t even ask him why. She merely said, “I know its Anne.” It shocked him, he didn’t know he was that transparent. His silence again was enough for Winnie as a form of his acknowledgement. She left him sitting in his apartment by himself and placed his spare set of keys on the hallway table on her way out.

But what left Gilbert astonished was her then attempts to ask him out just for coffee, wanting to catch up or asking him to accompany her to work events – not willing to let him go so easily.

Winnie placing her hand on him just made him even more impatient. As soon as Mr. Hotbod said “thank you for your time”, Gilbert was first to stand up and rushed out the door. He went straight to his office, grabbed his backpack and walked with purpose towards the hospital exit.

“Gilbert! Wait!” he heard Winnie call for him. He was thinking, could he could pretend he hadn’t heard her and just keep walking? _Shit, Gilbert. You’re such a bastard_ , he thought to himself for considering such a thing.

“Gilbert! Please!” There was a hint of pleading in her voice and it would be cruel for Gilbert to ignore her. And if there was one thing about Gilbert Blythe, he wasn’t cruel.

Gilbert stopped and turned around. He looked at Winnie who was nearly in front of him, running in her nursing scrubs.

“Hi, Winnie.”

“Hi, Gilbert.”

Then she just stood there smiling at him, looking hopeful once again.

“Ahh,” Gilbert didn’t know what to say. “I was just on my way home.”

“How are you?” Winnie blurted out, hoping to start a conversation - anything. Anything to keep the interaction going to see if there was some hope there.

“Great. And you?” asked Gilbert. He was genuinely interested how she was, hoping that she was doing well without him then maybe the guilt wouldn’t be so bad.

Winnie just shrugged as sadness glazed over her eyes. She then looked down and began to speak quietly. “I’m on my break. Just wondering…if you…kind of…have time to maybe…get a quick bite to eat?” She then looked up and searched his face, to see if he was at least a little bit glad that she asked him to spend some time with her.

“Winnie…,” Gilbert started then not knowing how to let her down gently without it upsetting her more. He looked at his watch. Less than half an hour before he had to meet with Anne over Zoom. He really did not want to miss it but didn’t want to tell Winnie the truth as to why he was in a rush.

Suddenly it dawned on Winnie. “Oh. It’s the first Wednesday of the month.” She knew what was in store for Gilbert. She had watched him for months when it came time to meeting up with his childhood friends through the video call. He would be impatient and excited and giddy the whole day. There would be no plans made with her, as it was a sacred time for him. She knew he and Anne would start the meeting a half hour before anyone else, and about an hour before his meeting with Anne Winnie would see the excited anxiousness in him, the same thing that she could see right now in front of her.

“Yeah,” was his simple reply.

“I understand,” Winifred said sadly. _Nothing has changed_ , she noticed.

“Winnie…I just don’t think it’s a good idea…us…dinner…,” Gilbert just did not want any more complications and he already felt bad for leading her on for a year.

“No need to explain. See you,” said Winnie as she turned around and walked away trying to stop tears.

_Goddammit! I’m such a bastard!_ Gilbert thought to himself. _But what could I do? Its been over between us._

He began to walk out the hospital doors, feeling like shit for making someone feel so disappointed.

Upon stepping out into the warm summer night, Gilbert’s phone received a notification.

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** I hope you are on your way home and have come unstuck at work. If you’re still there let me know and will I just meet up with you at the same time as the others. Otherwise, see you over the screen soon my curly haired boy!

Gilbert grinned. _She called me **MY** curly haired boy._ Winnie was then forgotten as he tried desperately to find a hidden meaning in Anne’s text message to him.

_I’m such a fool_ , Gilbert thought to himself as he walked at double the pace he normally would. He didn’t want to miss a minute of Anne. It’s ridiculous really how he grasped at everything that was Anne. But he came to the conclusion long ago that that’s just the way he was.

*****

After he had ordered Uber Eats on the way home, he had the quickest shower ever and as he planned, got into his most comfortable outfit – sweat shorts and a muscle top. As he set up his laptop on the coffee table in front of his couch, his food arrived, so he grabbed a beer and settled himself back on the couch and logged into his Zoom account. His heart beating fast which always happened when he was about to see Anne.

Immediately, Anne appeared on screen and his grin grew. Anne’s face lit up upon seeing him too. They never really told anyone about them meeting up earlier than the intended time. Admitting it would only instigate teasing. Their friends already questioned them constantly about their relationship and were never satisfied with the explanation they were best friends and they understood each other. But the half hour they had before everyone else turned up was their time alone. With them living in two different provinces, it was a chance for them to really talk about what was happening in their lives.

“Hey, Carrots.”

“Hey,” said Anne cheerfully.

“Sorry, were you waiting long? I was stuck in hospital listening to a lecture about the environment,” Gilbert then paused and really looked at Anne on screen.

“What’s up?” Anne asked confused at his sudden silence and intense gaze.

“Sorry. You just look…Never mind,” Gilbert blushed and looked away to open up his beer.

Suddenly, Anne remembered that she was made up from head to toe thanks to the work of the network’s makeup and hair stylist and the wardrobe department. “Oh, this. Sorry I just got back from a screen test. Don’t be fooled by the mask Gilbert, it’s all an illusion.”

“Not that you’re not gorgeous without it. I mean…you look absolutely beautiful now. You look like a model from a magazine… but you also look…beautiful when you’re all natural. My God Anne, are you really going to make me say it? You look stunning but even without it you also look as pretty. I’m going to shut up now.” He quickly added, “what I’m trying to say…my friend…that you look great.”

“Gil! I didn’t say anything. You were staring at me weird and I was wondering why! Then I remembered I’m all made up. It’s fine. Stop talking about it,” Anne laughed at how flustered he was. He had never seen him so embarrassed.

“I kinda feel underdressed for this Zoom meeting,” Gilbert looked at himself and what he was wearing.

Anne however hadn’t stopped staring at his toned arms since he appeared on screen. “I’m actually glad to see you looking relaxed and casual Gil. You actually look happy and care-free for once instead of your stressed out self.”

“Screen test?” Gilbert asked trying to change the subject of them focusing on how they looked. Because if he had the chance, he would tell her what he thought of her red hair, her freckled skin, her lips, eyes, her curves, her hands…he could go on and on…

“Yeah, you know how I started writing the articles on the news desk for Nova Scotia Network? They gave me the opportunity to be a roving reporter a few times and I really enjoyed it. It gets you out there where the news is and you get to talk to people. It’s what I really want. To be closer to the news and be more visible so I can help make a difference. I had a job opportunity today and I’ve been asked to do a screen test.”

“How did you go?” asked Gilbert as he took a bite out of his burger.

“Gilbert Blythe! Is that what you’re eating?!?!” Anne scolded suddenly forgetting about Gilbert’s question. “That’s like a heart attack burger!” Anne watched him devour a double meat burger with what looked like a stack of bacon and onion rings with cheese and hash browns. “You’re a doctor and you’re not looking after yourself.”

“I didn’t eat lunch today. I kind of had a hard day. I’m starving and this is exactly what I felt like. And don’t you pretend to go healthy on me. You know you want this.” Gilbert then made a show of licking his fingers in delight for eating something so good, yet so bad.

Anne merely laughed at his theatrics. She wants it alright, but not just the burger. If she was with him, she would have wrestled him for making her laugh. She would have also grabbed the burger and maybe cut it in half for them to share. “Hard day? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said Gilbert as he sighed. “We finally had a diagnosis for one of the kids who has been having problems the past year. Poor thing has a genetic condition that will only get worse as he gets older. I had to break the news to the family and no matter how many times I actually have delivered bad news, it doesn’t get any easier. You see the parents so devastated. Then you see the kid trying to comfort the parents even though they are scared themselves. Everything just tugs at you.”

“Is there someone you can talk to about it? When you feel down about your patients? To make you feel better, even just to unload?” Anne asked worried about him.

“Yes. You.” Gilbert stared at the screen, trying to gauge her reaction. She was always the first person he thought of when he was upset or felt troubled.

“Gil…,” Anne started. “I… we live so far apart…”

“You’re enough, Anne,” he interjected. Since his father died it has always been her. She was there and he will never forget how she comforted him since.

Seeing Anne tight lipped, Gilbert then added, “Fine. There’s Bash and Mary as well.” _Especially when what is troubling me is about you,_ Gilbert thought quietly.

“Gil, I mean someone in Toronto. I live in Halifax. We’re not even in the same time zone. I was hoping you have someone you can rely on close by. Someone in Toronto. What about Jane? Moody? Charlie? Cole?”

“Jane is too busy with her production work. I don’t think she ever sleeps. She sleeps less than me. Moody? Are you kidding? I’m the one Moody goes to for advice even just to ask me what he should order for dinner! Cole is such a social butterfly I think you have to fit in with his schedule which is hard for me. Charlie, well… I love the guy but he looks at every problem like it’s a business deal and is too cold sometimes. He doesn’t really know how to just listen.”

“Well, Charlie is a good CFO. Business and Finance is in his bones. What about Winnie?” Anne asked bringing up the dreaded ex. She didn’t know why she would bring the beautiful blonde up each time they met or spoke. Anne was incredibly jealous of their relationship when they were together. She put it down to the fact that she missed Gilbert as he did not have as much time with her. But one drunken night, when she was watching My Best Friend’s Wedding, she cried for Julia Roberts because she could relate. She realised she really was in love with Gilbert in her drunken stupor, but it was too late. He had Winnie. The next morning, she felt awful for being jealous and put it down to the one and a half bottles of wine she consumed and forced herself not to think of those feelings again.

“I feel horrible. She asked me to have dinner with her and I declined. I feel like a shot a puppy dog,” Gilbert sighed.

“Can’t you just be friends? She could be someone you can rely on nearby when you need,” Anne suggested. Anne really did think Winifred was a nice girl. She thought if she met Winnie first, that both of them would have been good friends.

“Friendship is not possible with Winnie. She wants more and she keeps on trying to bring me back into her life. I promised myself that I won’t lead her on anymore. It was incredibly unfair of me,” said Gilbert. He was being honest. He really did feel horrible about the situation at hand.

“You really are not interested in giving her another chance?” Anne held her breath at the answer. She didn’t know what she was expecting. Relief if he said no? A stab in the heart if he said he was prepared to give her another chance? “She’s beautiful and kind and sweet and caring.”

“No. Definitely not. She is all those things Anne. But not for me. You can’t help who you fall in love with, Anne.” He stared at her. There was silence for a few seconds before Anne got a bit uncomfortable with the silence.

“You’re right. I understand. You can’t help who you fall in love with,” Anne’s voice trailed off, because as much as she has tried not to be in love with her male best friend, she can’t help it.

“Sounds like, there is someone you’re thinking of.” Gilbert’s heart pounded. _Dare I ask?_ He questioned himself, bracing himself. “Who is it?” he asked gently.

_You_ , Anne thought. Instead of voicing her feelings, she went all defensive. “What are you talking about? How about you. Sounds like you have someone who has caught you. Who’s yours?”

_You_ , Gilbert thought but bit his tongue. “I’m just saying, it’s not Winnie and I don’t want to pretend with other women anymore. It’s useless. I felt like an asshole when it came to Winnie. I just felt like I was going through the motions and not feeling it. I want to actually be with someone and feel devoted to them”

“So, you’re going to be celibate for the rest of your life until you find the person that you are truly in love with?” Anne asked.

“Or if I find the person I am truly in love with, I’ll stay celibate until they figure out that we’re right for each other and we’re it,” Gilbert said as he continued to stare at Anne at the screen.

“You’re kidding, right?” Anne looked at him puzzled. “Gil, that’s some scenario.” Anne’s heart dropped wondering if there really was someone living and breathing that he was after.

“Maybe, maybe not,” said Gilbert shrugging, trying to be casual about the conversation. _She really has no idea_ , he thought helplessly. He then tried to change the focus away from him, because he also needs to know where she was at the moment in the relationship stakes. “How about you? Any dates lately?”

“Ugh! Yeah. Three months ago. It was a disaster!” Anne covered her face with her hands.

“Why? Do tell?” asked Gilbert interested. He has compiled a list in his heads of do’s and don’ts of dating Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

“It was a blind date that Charlie organised. A university friend of his who lives in Halifax. Charlie was in Halifax for a business trip and they met up and they saw one of my news stories at a bar. It was the piece when I visited a school and I reported on their reading program. Charlie mentioned we grew up together and this guy asked to organise a blind date.”

“He’s Charlie’s friend so he must have been at least ok, right?” Gilbert asked confused. “Did you not like the look of him?”

“He was fine. Kind of cute actually. But I asked him, what was his favourite section of the library. I said mine was the French Literature section. He then said ‘the last time I went to the library I was ten years old and it was the school library’. I then asked him what was the last fiction novel he read. He then said ‘does Shakespeare in my senior year of high school count?’ He then said he only reads what he has to for work. Seriously Gilbert, I can’t be with someone who hates the library and doesn’t read!”

Gilbert laughed, not just because he found her reason amusing but also from relief it didn’t work out. He felt like a teenage boy because he was quietly celebrating in his head. He loved the serenity of the library and despite having read so many medical texts, he was also well read when it came to English Literature – no issue there if that was one of Anne’s prerequisites. “Seriously? That was your reason for not giving the guy a chance?”

“Don’t laugh. It’s a serious flaw for me if a person hates the library,” Anne looked at Gilbert trying not to smile.

“Hey guys!” Diana joined the meeting. Soon, one by one the Avonlea gang joined Anne and Gilbert. Jerry, Charlie, Cole, Moody, Ruby, Tillie and Josie all exchanged hellos.

“Everyone got a drink?” Anne asked everyone and was answered with a chorus of “Yes!”

“Alright. Cheers everyone!” Anne held out her glass of self-made Cape Cod. Everyone else held up their drink of choice as they toasted each other.

“Where are you, Di? Why aren’t you with Jerry?” Cole asked the raven-haired beauty.

“I’m in New York,” Diana smiled sheepishly. “Jerry is back in Halifax looking after Anne Cordelia.”

Cole feigned a shocked look. “You’ve gone to New York without me? I’m so hurt. Don’t you want a shopping buddy?”

“I’m here for work. I’ve been in a recording studio being a pianist for a particular artist that I’m not allowed to talk about. Sorry,” Diana sheepishly said. “Anyway, Jer? How’s everything over there?”

Jerry blew a kiss at Diana. “All good, sweets. Anne Cordelia is now asleep. Thank God! She refused to eat my Mac and Cheese saying it’s not like Mummy’s.”

“Tillie, how’s the newborn?” Gilbert asked genuinely interested. He had received a desperate phone call from Tillie and Paul about their newborn being so unsettled and crying a lot. He suspected it was colic and had recommended a few natural remedies.

“So much better, thanks Gilbert. I’m finally getting some sleep. Broken sleep but still, at least I’m not sleepless like last week.” Tillie replied gratefully. “And Ruby has come to visit a few times. It’s given me a chance to have a break here and there. Thanks Rubes.”

“My pleasure, Tillie. I love babies. They have that baby smell that I just can’t resist. It’s probably the only time that I’ll get to hold a baby. I’m still single as hell!” Ruby pouted on the screen.

“I wonder why? You’re pretty awesome,” Moody thought out loud. He didn’t mean to blurt it out. The others noticed that he blushed right away and his eyes went wide. He tried to cover up his embarrassment by following up with, “I mean, you’ll find someone Ruby. Soon enough. I’m pretty sure of it.”

“Thanks Moody, I hope so,’ Ruby sighed. Everyone had a slight smile on their face at Moody’s slight blunder.

“How about you Moods? Dating anyone? Any cute blondes in your radar?” Josie teased. It gained her a glare from Moody.

“No! I mean I’m not dating anyone. I’m single and free and alone in Toronto,” lamented Moody.

Gilbert laughed. “Bring out the violins!”

“Why are you laughing, Gilbert? I think we’re all single, free and alone in Toronto,” Charlie asked amused.

“He doesn’t have to be,” said Anne teasing, trying to gauge Gilbert’s reaction.

“Yeah, what’s up with you. Is Winnie that horrible?” Charlie asked. “She seemed sweet and nice and she wants you back. I saw her the other day in a café and she asked me if you were dating anyone. There were a few hints she wants you back.”

“Can we not talk about my ex?” Gilbert was exasperated.

“Is there someone else?” Jerry asked fully knowing what the answer should be, but he knew it would just be denied. Everyone kept quiet as they waited for Gilbert’s answer.

“Yep,” Gilbert started. Some of the Avonlea gang gasped, thinking that he was about to lay out his heart. “My work.”

“I’m worried about you Gilbert. Really, all work and no play. You guys in Toronto, can you look after him, please,” Anne begged.

“We try. But he’s a stubborn mule,” Cole explained. “Stubborn about his feelings. Insisting he’s fine when he is sometimes stressed out. A bit like you Anne. Stubborn about real feelings.”

“From one stubborn mule to another…,” Diana interrupted.

“Yes, enough about me,” Gilbert said relieved.

“Anne, you look amazing. Are you about to go out?” Diana asked praising her bosom friend. “And where are you? It doesn’t look like you’re home?”

Just then Jane joined the Zoom meeting. “Sorry, sorry. I’m still at work. Just got back from a meeting with some TV execs.”

“Anne, have you told anyone the news?” Moody asked. He thought that Anne would have at least told Diana or Gilbert.

“You haven’t said anything?” Jane asked astonished. “It’s big news.”

Gilbert’s interest was piqued. “What? What’s your news? Why haven’t you said anything to me? Everything alright?”

Charlie laughed. “Calm down, Dr. Blythe. I’m sure its good news. If it was bad news, we would have heard about it by now.”

“Well, I was waiting for Jane. Now that she’s here I can tell everyone. So today, I had a screen test...” Anne started.

“And Moody knows about it?” Gilbert asked, trying to figure out what was going on. “Why does Moody know about it? And Jane? Why does she know?”

“For fucks sake, Gilbert. Let her speak!” Jerry chuckled at a concerned Gilbert.

“Moody knows about it because he was the cameraman that did my screen test and well Jane was the producer that organised my interview and audition,” Anne explained calmly, ready for the big announcement.

“You were in Toronto and you didn’t tell me?” Gilbert asked disappointed. He was at work but perhaps he could have taken a lunch break to see her.

“Gilbert! Stop interrupting her! Anne just go out and say it. You know what, I’ll do it!” exclaimed Jane impatient at the drama. “Anne will be the new weather presenter and youth anchor for Toronto Canada Television Network’s The Great Morning Show from next fall!”

“I’m going national!” screamed Anne as she stood up and did a victory dance much to everyone’s amazement.

Everyone cheered and yelled out words of congratulations.

“Wait! Anne! Does that mean you are leaving me in Halifax to move to Toronto?” Diana asked sadly.

“I’m sorry Di. I am. I’m moving to Toronto,” Anne said apologetically with a slight grimace on her face as she looked at Diana on screen.

“Yes!” Gilbert threw his hands up in the air which made everyone laugh. “Sorry, Di. Didn’t mean to make fun of your misery. But another Avonlea person moving to Toronto. Why don’t you all just move here then we can actually see each other in person instead of over the screen.”

“Well, I’m excited for you Anne. Really I am.” Diana assured Anne as she smiled widely for her best friend. She was truly happy at the progress in her career.

“Well, I’m still here. In Toronto. They are paying for me to stay the night because my screen test was quite late.” Anne explained. “I don’t know what Jane told them, but I’ve been spoiled today.”

“Yeah. I said that if the network really wants you, we need to woo you because you have a pretty good deal in Halifax despite the fact its only provincial exposure. Order what you want for room service Anne and empty out the minibar if you have to. It’s on the network.”

Anne laughed. “Thanks, Jane. The wardrobe department even told me I could keep the outfit I wore for the screen test. They said it’s a gift. Then when I read the contract it also said I can grab items from wardrobe up to a certain amount each month. You’ve really supported me at the network, Jane. Thank you.”

“You’re still here?” All Gilbert could focus on was the fact she was still in Toronto, in the same time zone as him and she kept it quiet the whole day. He was suddenly upset and disappointed that perhaps she didn’t want to see him in person.

“Yep. I’m staying at the Shang-ri La,” said Anne. “And I’m bored so I was hoping those who live in Toronto, if you would like to meet up for a drink in the hotel lobby lounge, to help me celebrate?”

“You know you’re only about a ten-minute walk away from me? We could have met for dinner,” Gilbert still looked disappointed.

“I know Gilbert. But I was invited to an early dinner by one of the other producers. But seeing as you’re so close, then it means that you should get here first. How about it? Any takers?” Anne asked.

Moody, Gilbert, Charlie and Cole all said yes.

“Sorry, I still have to do a few things here now that you’re on-board Anne. Charge the drinks to your room and enjoy seeing the gang,” Jane smiled encouragingly.

“Fantastic! Boys, see you soon!” said Anne excitedly.

*****

**MESSAGES**

**[Diana]:** Now’s your chance.

**[Gilbert]:** Chance for what?

**[Diana]:** Don’t play pretend with me.

**[Gilbert]:** Di, no pressure please.

**[Diana]:** Alright. Just saying….

**MESSAGES**

**[Charlie]:** Blythe, now’s your chance.

**[Gilbert]:** Not you too!

**[Charlie]:** Someone else already said something?

**[Gilbert]:** Yeah, Diana.

**[Charlie]:** So, you know what I’m talking about.

**[Gilbert]:** Actually, no.

**[Charlie]:** You do too!

**[Gilbert]:** I have to go now. I need to get ready.

**[Charlie]:** I can be your wingman…😉

**[Gilbert]:** Thanks for the offer Charlie, but um, no… See you soon bro.

Gilbert rushed to his room and pulled out a couple of shirts and pants trying to decide what to wear. Normally he just would pick whatever and put it on, but Anne looked quite amazing and he wanted to look quite presentable for her. He then realised that he was actually nervous. Nervous to see Anne that he could not make a decision on what to wear.

The first thing he thought of was to Facetime Cole.

“Hey, Gilbert. What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be getting ready? It’s unlike you to keep Anne waiting,” Cole said as he tried to put his shoes on while holding the phone up.

“Cole, what should I wear? This?” Gilbert said holding up an outfit. “Or this?”

Cole chuckled at the question. “I’m impressed you called me instead of Moody or Charlie. But before I help you out, I just want to do one thing.”

“What is it?” asked Gilbert completely lost.

“Ahem,” Cole pretended to clear his throat. Then he began to sing. “You should know this oldie, seeing as you know your music. _Love is in the air, everywhere I look around. Love is in the air, every sight and every sound…_ ”

“Cole…,” Gilbert tried to interrupt.

“ _And I don't know if I'm being foolish. Don't know if I'm being wise…,”_ Cole had his eyes closed trying to feel the music.

“Cole…,” Gilbert tried again.

“ _But it's something that I must believe in…”_ Cole kept on singing.

“Cole!” yelled Gilbert. “Love isn’t in the air!”

“Why not?” asked Cole with a cheeky grin.

Gilbert asked as he sighed. “Please, can you just help me?”

“Let me see. Chinos and a button-down shirt or chinos and a button-down shirt? Hmmm…choices, choices. Look Gilbert. Whatever you wear is fine. Why are you so worried?”

“She looked amazing. I just…just wanted to…I don’t know…” Gilbert didn’t quite know how to explain himself. He wanted to look good for her? He wanted to seem like they matched and they were together? He wanted her to think he looked good?

“Okay, okay. No need to explain. White pinstripe shirt, navy chinos, tan belt with tan shoes. You’ll look classic and well dressed. You’ll look like a good-looking couple.”

Gilbert quickly became defensive. “That’s not my intention.”

“Whatever, Gilbert. I’ll still be better dressed than you though. Just warning you.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle at Cole’s comment. “Of course, you will. Thanks Cole. See you soon.”

*****

**MESSAGES**

**[Gilbert]:** On my way Carrots!

**[Anne]:** 😁

Anne stood up and quickly looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair and checking her makeup. Despite the makeup, you could still see some of her freckles which Anne was annoyed at. _It will have to do,_ she sighed. She then left her hotel room and got into the elevator.

She then took a few deep breaths. She couldn’t understand why she was nervous. _I’m merely meeting up with childhood friends, there’s no need to feel such apprehension_ , she told herself.

But she did. Every. Time. When it came to Gilbert Blythe.

They just spoke less than an hour ago over Zoom and yet, her body was doing weird things. Her heart was beating way too fast, her palms were mildly sweaty and her head was going a mile a minute wondering how he would greet her. Would it be too forward if she gave his cheek a kiss or if she held for a while? _Stop it Anne Shirley Cuthbert!_ Anne scolded herself.

She went into the lobby lounge. Being a Wednesday night, the lounge was quiet with only small scattered groups. She went to the bar and ordered what she would normally make for Gilbert when they were in each other’s houses – two vodka tonics, no garnish just ice.

She sat down by a lounge away from other groups and waited, willing herself to calm down. A few seconds later, her body could detect him even before he had made himself seen. It was odd. When they started to become really good friends in high school, after all the drama which Anne later admitted was her own doing, her sixth sense suddenly became very aware of him. Her spirit or her soul would know when he was about to enter the room, or would know when he was looking at her and would also know when he was sad or upset. _If only I could read his mind_ , she thought. Then I would know exactly how he feels about me.

The feeling of being watched overwhelmed her so she turned around. Their eyes met and held each other for a few short moments. Then both broke into a huge grin. Gilbert’s eyes crinkled at the sides, Anne’s dimples on display.

On the way to the hotel, Gilbert kept thinking what he should say when he saw her. _Will it be awkward? Could he touch her? Just a hug, maybe_. But all the thoughts disappeared when he saw her sitting there with her back to him, red hair cascading in waves. Then when she turned to look at him, his brain turned to mush, all thoughts gone from his head. His own body took over. He almost jogged to her to close the distance.

Pure instinct, their bodies reached out for each other in a hug. They stayed holding each other long enough to allow their bodies to suddenly feel warmer than what they were before they had enveloped each other. The smell of Gilbert’s aftershave brought Anne back to the feeling of familiarity and as did her coconut shampoo for Gilbert. Suddenly, the jitters they both felt disappeared, comfort took over knowing that everything was alright again in the world because they were together again.

“It’s been too long, Gil. It’s really nice to see you,” Anne whispered still in his embrace.

“Five months,” was his reply, he’s been keeping track. _Five long months,_ he thought.

“We really shouldn’t leave it this long,” she whispered again. They were still holding each other and they were now swaying together as if they were dancing a slow dance to music that they could only hear.

“No, we really shouldn’t,” he whispered back.

Too caught up with each other, they weren’t aware of the barman until they heard him set down their drinks on the coffee table. They reluctantly broke apart as Anne gave him a kiss on his cheek and he kissed her cheek back before they sat down side by side on the sofa.

“Thank you,” Gilbert said as he saw what she had ordered him.

“It’s tradition Gil,” Anne smiled at him playfully.

Gilbert had not taken his eyes of her. “Lucky, I’m not working tomorrow.”

“Fantastic! That means we have all night. You Gilbert Blythe will have to get drunk with me,” she bounced on the lounge like a child that was just told she was just gifted a pony.

Gilbert chuckled as he held his drink up. “Congratulations on your new job, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!” he toasted as they both took a gulp of their drink.

*****

After a number of shots, they had lost count of how many, Cole, Charlie, Moody, Gilbert and Anne were in hysterics reminiscing about their younger days. They were now all drinking their drink of choice.

“Remember the time when Moody licked the copper wires when we made potato lightbulbs?” Charlie held his stomach in laughter.

“Do you remember his face?” Cole burst out laughing. “Moody was shocked that HE was shocked!”

“Shut up, Charlie!” Moody said as he took a swig of his craft beer. “May I remind you that you and Anne went out during the first year of university. Now that was hilarious! What was that about?”

Everyone laughed at the memory – all except Gilbert who pretended to smile. He hated to admit it but it was still a sore point to him. He was jealous that Charlie actually had the chance to make out with Anne.

Charlie laughed. “It was wasn’t it, funny that is? Anne, I don’t know why you agreed to date me. I had such a crush on you but then when we actually started dating it was so awkward, we actually became good friends instead.”

“I must admit you were good fun Charlie. Three months we lasted. A long, _uncomfortable_ three months,” said Anne smiling. “I remember we were kissing then we stopped all of a sudden and looked at each other and at the same time said ‘what are we doing?’. I told you it was like kissing a brother and you said it was like kissing a sister. Then that was it, we decided to be just friends.”

_Great, stab my heart and remind me that my two good friends have kissed each other_ , thought Gilbert who was sulking like a school boy inside.

“It was never awkward between us after that. Just wasn’t meant to be Cuthbert,” Charlie grinned taking a drink. “On that note, I have to go. Early breakfast meeting tomorrow.” Charlie stood up and shook hands with the boys. Anne stood up as Charlie reached her and gave him a hug. “Nice to see you, Anne. Let me know if you need help with moving and congratulations.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Will see you soon,” said Anne.

“I have to go to Anne. I’m on the summer morning show tomorrow. Four am alarm for me,” said Moody as he stood up in line to give Anne a hug.

Anne smiled at Moody. “I can’t believe we get to work together soon, Moods! I am so excited!”

“Just remember, I’m on camera two,” said Moody smiling. “I’m glad you’re moving here, Anne. It’s starting to feel more like Avonlea now. We just need to convince the others to move here. Like Diana and Jerry…and maybe Ruby.”

Anne exchanged a knowing look with Cole and Gilbert who were already both smiling at the comment.

“I’ll work on Ruby, Moods. I need more girlfriends here in Toronto,” Anne assured Moody as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cole looked at Anne as she sat back down. “I guess I’ll have to go too.”

“Why? Do you have work early?” Anne asked. She wasn’t ready to stop seeing her friends. “I’m having such a great time and I haven’t seen you guys in ages. So, unless you have work early, I want you to stay on.”

“Anything you want to do?” Gilbert asked. He wasn’t ready to go either. More like he doesn’t want to let her go as yet.

“Let’s go dancing!” Anne exclaimed.

Gilbert looked at her with a pained look on his face. “Anne you know I hate dancing in clubs.”

Cole laughed as he pictured Gilbert on the dance floor. It was true that there is nothing else that makes Gilbert Blythe so uncomfortable as the dance floor of a crowded club. If there was one thing that Gilbert was awkward at, it was dancing with girls – unless it was choreographed musical stage play.

“Come on Gil, please? You don’t have to dance. You can mind a table for us and just join in if you want. I promise that I’ll take turns to dance one song then I’ll spend the next song with you drinking.” Anne then began to flutter her lashes exaggeratedly.

Gilbert chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that, you schemer!”

Anne continued to flutter her lashes. Cole decided to join in and made puppy dog noises.

“Fine! Just don’t force me into dancing. I hate turning around and finding some random woman grinding behind me,” Gilbert said as he pointed at Cole and Anne.

“Yeay! Let me just go to the bathroom and then we can go!” Anne said excitedly. “Cole, think of a place to go to.”

“On a Wednesday night, we don’t have many choices but, I’ll have a think,” Cole promised.

Once Anne as out of earshot, Cole turned to Gilbert and was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as Marilla would say.

“What?” asked Gilbert looking at Cole.

“You can never say no to her,” Cole observed.

“I know…,” said Gilbert looking away.

Cole continued to stare at Gilbert, still smiling.

“What’s going through your head, Mackenzie?” Gilbert asked Cole again.

Cole asked mischievously. “What if it was Anne grinding you on the dancefloor?”

“Don’t even suggest that Cole!” Gilbert tried to act horrified. There have been times when Gilbert would allow himself to start thinking of fantasies with Anne then he would stop himself before it got too far. He somehow thought it was some sort of betrayal or even a line being crossed in his daydreams. However, it did not exactly stop his unconscious night time dreaming of him being with Anne. Dreams that were so insatiable he would wake up in a sweat, his heart racing for one moment thinking his dreams were real. A few seconds later he would then go to a low, disappointed it was merely a vision in slumber. But in the world of conscious fantasies, he would try to stop himself from going there.

“I just did,” Cole laughed at how Gilbert was squirming.

_Fuck_ , Gilbert thought. _If only…_

*****

The club that Cole took them to was surprisingly busy even for a Wednesday night. Before Anne and Cole went on the dancefloor, they had two shots each before leaving Gilbert at a nearby bar table. Gilbert promised to make sure they had drinks waiting for then between each dance.

Gilbert watched as Anne and Cole danced together. Cole was being flamboyant in front of Anne which was making her laugh. She threw her head back grinning in amusement at Cole. Gilbert couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a fitted royal purple jumpsuit with a halter neck complimented by a fire engine red waist tie and matching red stilettos. The outfit just accentuated her petite figure. As Anne danced with Cole, slowly lifting her arms up ghosting her own side from the hips to the side of her head and dragging a bit of her hair with her, it exposed the skin of her low backed jumpsuit showing off her creamy white flesh. Gilbert thought how she has metamorphosised from a cute, pretty teenager to a beautiful, sophisticated adult. _But she doesn’t even know it, or believe it, just how attractive she is_ , Gilbert marvelled.

As promised, Cole and Anne joined him after every dance as they joked around and laughed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to dance?” Cole asked Gilbert as he winked.

“I’m sure,” was Gilbert’s quick reply. No way he was going to dance. He had already had a few requests from drunk women with some being bold enough to look him up and down and telling him he was gorgeous. He just wasn’t used to such up front, blatant come ons. He has also seen those so- called women tempt other guys to join them on the dancefloor, then making out with them halfway through the song. _Good on them_ , he thought. _It just isn’t me._ Clearly, some people just wanted to get lucky on a Wednesday night. He just wasn’t interested anymore, unless it meant something.

“Cole and I will protect you. Cole can dance behind you and I’ll dance in front of you to deter any female interest,” Anne suggested as she grinned.

“Yeah,” agreed Cole. “Like a Gilbert sandwich!”

“Nope. I’m fine. No dancing for me.” Gilbert stood his ground as he chuckled at the suggestion.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted to the surprise of the three of them.

“Hello, Dr. Blythe. It’s actually nice to see you having a good time outside of the hospital,” said Fred Wright, one of the paediatric nurses from Gilbert’s work.

“Hey. Hi, Fred. Let me introduce you to my friends, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Cole Mackenzie.”

A chorus of hellos were exchanged. It was then that Anne and Gilbert noticed that Fred had not taken his eyes off Cole.

“Cole. I’m a bit tired. These heels are killing me. Maybe Fred can dance with you next? That’s if, Fred doesn’t mind?” Anne said looking at Fred pretending to plead with him to help her out.

“I don’t mind. That’s if, its fine with you?” Fred looked at Cole expectantly.

“Yeah, sure. Alright. Are you ready now?” Cole asked as he shrugged.

“Yeah, sure,” Fred answered casually.

Gilbert and Anne then watched as Fred follows Cole to the dancefloor.

“Smooth, Anne. Getting Fred and Cole to dance,” Gilbert observed, impressed.

Anne glanced at Cole who was laughing at something that Fred said.

“I know, right?” Anne grinned. “Sometimes I surprise myself. But now, I think I’ve lost my dance partner.”

Gilbert covered Anne’s eyes with his palm. “Well, don’t look at me Cuthbert.”

“One dance.”

“Nope.”

“Just one,” Anne insisted as she finished her margarita and followed up with Cole’s unfinished drink.

“Anne…,” Gilbert warned. “And you better slow down, you’ve had a lot of spirits tonight.”

“One dance before I have to go on that plane and go back home to Nov Scotia,” Anne pleaded as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

He looked down at her face, right against him and he melted into a malleable piece of Anne putty. “I do believe that’s emotional blackmail,” he grinned.

Anne asked smiling. “Did it work?”

Gilbert’s phone buzzed and he looked at the message to ring the nurse’s station. “Yes. But let me just make a phone call to the hospital and I promise to dance when I get back.”

Anne looked satisfied at her task of convincing Gilbert to dance. “I will stay right here to wait for you.”

Gilbert went to the men’s bathroom and called the hospital. He had requested for some test results to be phoned to him no matter what time. He had been worried about a little girl, hoping that the results were negative and that she just had a simple infection that could be treated by a stronger dose of antibiotics. Relieved that it was just an infection easily treated, he instructed the nurses to get the doctor on duty to ask to prescribe the antibiotic required.

Upon returning to the table. Gilbert could see Anne looking incredibly uncomfortable, with a feigned smile as a man tried to speak to her. The guy was standing awfully close to Anne, invading her personal space and Gilbert could see her step back slightly to keep some distance between them. Gilbert approached as fast as he could.

“…. just one dance OR your number whichever you prefer,” the guy insisted as he made a grab for Anne’s elbow. She gently removed his hand and stepped back from him again.

Gilbert heard Anne’s next few words. “Sorry. I’m not available and my boyfriend will be back soon,” Anne spoke with a tense smile. She had refused the man politely a few times and he remained insistent, even pretending he could not hear her refusals. Her next tactic was to pretend a male companion was nearby and was her protective boyfriend. Upon seeing Gilbert behind the guy trying to chat her up, Anne’s face suddenly changed to that of relief. Her eyes looked at Gilbert, begging and communicating with him to please go along with the charade.

The guy was unaware that Gilbert was right behind him. “What? That guy that was here who just left you and won’t even dance with you? I haven’t even seen you guys make out. Is he really your boyfriend?”

“Ahem,” Gilbert tried to get the guys attention. He then sidled up to Anne and started looking at the guy with a threatening look on his face.

“Hi, honey. Glad you’re back,” said Anne as she put and arm around Gilbert’s waist. Gilbert reciprocated and placed an arm around her and kissed her temple.

“Sorry to keep you. Business call. Who’s this?” Gilbert continued to stare at the guy.

“This is Max. He’s from Nova Scotia and has seen a few of my news stories. He’s just saying hello and keeping me company while you were gone,” was Anne’s all too cheery explanation.

Gilbert could not believe the gall of the guy. He suspected the alcohol has given him a false sense of bravado. “Well, I’m here now. Thanks for keeping my woman company. So, see you Max.”

“I was hoping to have one dance with Anne,” said Max looking at Anne, completely ignoring Gilbert.

“Sorry Max. I promised my girlfriend a drink then a dance when I got back. So, I think it’s time for you to go. Just next time, you know a tip between guys, respect what a woman says to you when they say ‘no’. Because you may not get so lucky next time.” With those words, Gilbert could feel Anne squeeze him tight then rub his side up and down trying to calm him. Anne could tell that Gilbert was getting ready to pounce. The one thing that Anne has learned about Gilbert through the years was that he was normally a calm person who can tolerate even the most obnoxious of people. But once someone tries to push the boundaries even after a ‘Gilbert warning’, he could go from zero to one hundred in a split second.

“Calm down sir!” chuckled Max. “I mean no disrespect. Just wanted a chance to have a moment with a beautiful reporter.” Anne could then feel Gilbert’s arm tense and form a fist. Anne pulled Gilbert closer to her body, hoping that he would get the message to take it easy. Thankfully, the idiot Max merely got his wallet out and left his card on the bar table. “In case you change your mind.” He then walked away from Anne and Gilbert.

“You, okay?” Gilbert asked Anne as he looked down on her. They kept their arms around each other. Anne felt secure doing so and Gilbert just wanted to protect her.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Sometimes, the public thinks they belong to you just because you’re on television.”

“Do you want to go?” Gilbert asked gently. “We can text Cole and tell him that I had to take you back to your hotel.”

Anne shook her head. “No. I’m not going to let that idiot ruin my night. Besides I saw Cole before Max came along and he said he was leaving with Fred to go for a drink somewhere quieter. Besides, you’re not getting away with it that easy. You promised me a dance and I will get that dance Gilbert Blythe. Let’s just get a shot or two first.”

Gilbert laughed, as he was hoping she had forgotten about the dreaded dance. “Are you sure you want more shots? You’ve had a bit tonight. You may regret it tomorrow?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry,” said Anne as reassurance. Max the Fan did rattle Anne a bit and needed something to soothe her nerves. They approached the bar and had a shot each of Anne’s choice before she led Gilbert to the dance floor as the beginnings of ‘Levitating’ by Dua Lipa filled the club.

Anne laughed watching Gilbert clumsily try to dance to the beat with a pained look on his face. “Gil, just relax!” she exclaimed as she took his hands and shook them to make him loose.

“Ugh! I hate dancing at clubs. You owe me Cuthbert!” Gilbert yelled into her ear.

“Don’t turn around. A girl is edging her way to you,” Anne yelled back as she giggled. What she found so adorable with Gilbert was his inability to see the effect he had on the opposite sex. He had a way of attracting the most forward of women and would get embarrassed at the attention. Sometimes he was like a puppy and would cower behind Anne for protection. Even when the most beautiful of the female population would openly offer themselves to him in front of Anne, he would still manage to be polite to them while also making sure that Anne was not discarded to the side. He never abandoned her for sure thing, such was his devotion to her which Anne interpreted as him being THE best friend ever.

  
“Seriously? Even though I’m dancing with you?” Gilbert was surprised. He really mustn’t be giving the right signals that he was attracted to Anne if other women are openly putting the moves on him when she’s around. Gilbert was annoyed. He really did not want to have to deal with other women that night. He just wanted to spend time with Anne. “Anne! Let’s just go!” Gilbert begged.

“The song just started!” Anne laughed at how uncomfortable Gilbert was. “Look, I’ll help you out!”

Anne manoeuvred them so that the girl was cast out of their little bubble. “Gil, just relax and follow my movements, okay?”

Gilbert merely nodded, hoping the song would end so that his dancing misery would soon come to a halt. He was surprised when Anne who was facing him, turned her back and moved in closer to his front. She then danced to the beat and he followed the movement of her shoulders and waist and hips. Pretty soon they were front to back, almost flush against each other in sync with the music.

Both became mesmerised with each other’s movements and closeness. Perhaps it was the music bringing on such hypnotism. Their minds telling them that they were way too close, and dancing way too seductively but their bodies did not want to stop. Anne was in a complete spell and she felt herself get more entranced by him as she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She suddenly felt Gilbert’s am around her waist wrapping her from behind. Anne’s heart started to pound as she began to think what it could mean. But Gilbert, broke the spell. “Don’t look now, Anne but Max is back and edging his way towards us.”

Anne was disappointed. She thought that maybe him holding her the way he just did may have been some sort of sign. Anne glanced up and saw that Max was indeed dancing his way towards her. _Arrogant idiot!_ Anne thought angrily. She quickly turned around and faced Gilbert and looked at his eyes. “What do I do, Gil?” she asked desperately. Any moment the idiot would be beside them. She did the first thing that came into her head. She quickly planted her lips on Gilbert.

It was a shock to the both of them. Anne wasn’t thinking and Gilbert wasn’t expecting it. Their lips were stunned and didn’t move for a few seconds. Then at the same time they kissed each other softly, his hands rested oh her back just touching the skin of her bare back while Anne’s hands clutched his lapels.

They kiss was so light, tentative and sweet and only lasted a few moments, just enough for Max to get the point and turn around to finally leave them alone.

Anne was first to pull away, her eyes wide. As soon as she did, Gilbert immediately missed her lips on his. It was like the warmth he felt was suddenly snatched away. He looked at Anne, eyes tender yet confused, his forehead crinkled as he looked at her trying to read her thoughts. He would gladly dance to every song she wanted if it meant their lips would always meet while they were on the dancefloor.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? How will they explain the kiss?


	3. The Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the kiss (or kisses)....

_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told ya_

_I think that you should get some rest_

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

**_Just Say You Won’t Let Go, James Arthur_ **

*****

With both Anne and Gilbert’s lips warm and bodies tingling from the exchange of their kiss, Anne took all her willpower to quickly pull away. “Sorry…I…sorry Gil. I just thought it would make him go away if I kissed you,” she blurted out.

“It’s fine Anne. It worked. Good tactic,” he said disappointed as he dropped from a height to elation to a canyon of despair. Heart still beating fast, he willed himself to not think too much of the kiss seeing as she quicky reacted by justifying it. He also realised that Anne had to deal with an aggressive guy and was desperate to deter any further interaction with the sleaze.

“Gil, I’m so sorry,” Anne was teary. She didn’t know why. Teary that she used Gilbert? Teary that she actually liked his lips on hers and it stopped? Teary that Gilbert was quick to dismiss it?

“Hey,” Gilbert went to grab Anne and hugged her. “It’s fine. I understand. You’re trying to get rid of him and he wasn’t getting your hints.”

Anne hugged him back and buried her face in his chest. Suddenly tiredness overcame her and all the alcohol consumed seemed to have gone to her head. “Gil. I need some fresh air. I don’t feel too good all of a sudden.”

“Alright, I’ll walk you back to your hotel.” Gilbert said as he continued to hold Anne as they ventured out of the club.

*****

“Gil, you should-daa sh-top meee!” Anne’s speech began to slow and slur. “Too mush al-co-mol.”

Gilbert could only chuckle as he supported her by the waist as they walked. “Anne, I did warn you. I thought maybe those last two shots would push you over the edge and I was right.”

“I was fine. Then ro-oom began to sh-pin,” she said to him.

“We’ll get you to bed and you can sleep it off. You’ll be fine,” Gilbert assured Anne. “We’re nearly there.”

Anne suddenly stopped walking then embraced Gilbert. “You are my best fur-rend. I was worried a-bout you. No wan to loo-k af-ta you. But you end up loo-k af-ta mee. You are da besh-t.”

“I’ll always look after you, Anne-girl. I’m here if you need me,” he assured her, returning her embrace. “Do you want to sit somewhere for a while?”

“N-no. I’ll ne-ver get up,” Anne said as she parted from him, her eyes closed trying to counteract the head spin that overcame her.

“We’re nearly there, so I’ll just grab your swipe key from your pocket okay? Then you’ll be safe in bed soon,” Gilbert tried to explain to her.

Anne didn’t bring a bag. She put her phone, swipe card and a credit card in her jumpsuit pocket.

“Oh-kay. My pock-ket,” indicated Anne while she clumsily took her shoes off still with her eyes closed. Gilbert began to reach in one of her pockets.

Anne giggled. “Ha ha. I can fee-el your ha-and in my pock-ket.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, Anne. It’s just my hand. Okay, got your key.”

Gilbert looked at the room number and placed he key in his pocket. He reached out for her shoes and carried them with his other hand as he continued to support Anne with the other.

Anne was silent for a while. “Anne, you’re quiet all of a sudden. Are you okay?”

He glanced at her and she was walking, leaning on him with her eyes closed. “Gil, no more talk, Puh-lease.” Anne cursed herself for drinking way too much and now she felt absolutely ill like she was a a university student that didn’t know her limits.

Gilbert tried to make haste by getting them to the hotel as quick as possible. He was mildly relieved once they were on her floor as she was looking positively green in the elevator. He was only hoping that her room was not too far down the hallway. Once he found Anne’s room, he quickly got her in its safe space where she ran to the bathroom. Gilbert found her sitting on the floor, her head in the toilet bowl, vomiting her guts out. He stood behind her and held her hair while gently rubbing her back.

When she stopped, Gilbert went to the sink to immerse a face washer in cold water. Anne looked behind her watching what he was doing, feeling embarrassed that she was acting like a teenager that has never drink before in her life. He turned back around saw her smiling at him and mouthing out “thanks”. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile back. She looked so vulnerable and tiny sitting on the cold tiles. He gently wiped her mouth then her face and positioned the cool wet cloth on her forehead at which point she gave him a hug. “Thanks Gil. For taking me back here. I wouldn’t have been able to.”

“It’s nothing Carrots,” he assured her, determined to look after her. “Just making sure you got back safely.”

“Um, ’Kay. Leave me here…to die now,” said Anne as she laid her head on his lap. The coolness of the wash cloth bringing some relief.

Gilbert sat on the bathroom floor properly, his back against the tub as he ran his hands through her hair. “You’re not dying Anne. You’ve just had too much to drink. It’s actually good you’re releasing it from your system.”

“I’m dy-ying Gil,” she insisted. “I’m soooo embarrassed you’ve seen me throw up.”

“You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here,” Gilbert assured her. “And I’m a doctor. I’ve seen worse.”

With those words, Anne swiftly sat up and vomited some more. Gilbert proceeded to rub her back and hold her hair. After she was done, Anne positioned her head again on Gilbert’s lap. Surprisingly, she then started to cry.

Gilbert was all worried. “Hey, hey. Carrots? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Sobbing and worried, Anne started to ramble. “I don’t want you to hate me. Sorry I kissed you. I shouldn’t have. You’re my friend and I should not have kissed you. I didn’t think about it I just did it. Stupid guy. I wanted him to go. Sorry, I ruined us. Don’t leave me. I hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me.”

“Anne, I will never leave you. I’m right here. There is nothing to forgive.” Gilbert began to run his fingers through her scalp, eventually relaxing her into silence.

When Gilbert was satisfied, he had calmed her down, he carried her to bed and tucked her in. He cleaned the bathroom and set up some water, a Gatorade by her bedside with some aspirin he had in his wallet. He found the hotel room rubbish bin and set it on the floor by her side in case of a vomit emergency.

Gilbert gently nudged her. “Anne, do you think you can drink some water for me? Even if it’s just half a glass?” Anne nodded as he helped her up slightly.

Once finished, Anne laid her head back down on the pillow and looked up at Gilbert. “You don’t hate me?”

Gilbert then knelt by her bedside. “I could never hate you Anne.”

“I’m so sorry, Gil. I crossed a line.”

“Don’t think about it again, Carrots. Here,” Gilbert kissed her forehead then her cheeks. “Did I cross the line?”

Anne smiled and shook her head.

“We’re fine, Anne. Please don’t think about it again. Okay?” _That settles it_ , thought Gilbert. _The kiss meant nothing to her._

“’Kay,” she said as she reached for his hand clumsily. “Stay?”

“You should get some rest. You have a flight tomorrow morning. I’m only a short walk away. Just call if you need me to come back,” Gilbert explained.

“Please. Stay. I need someone to make sure I wake up for my flight,” was Anne’s excuse. But the truth was she missed him. Five months without seeing him in the flesh had been hard. “You can watch a movie while I sleep and we can have room service breakfast tomorrow. It’s a king size bed. Plenty of room.”

“You’ve convinced me with room service breakfast,” Gilbert laughed. _And perhaps being with you bedside_ , he thought. He took his shoes off and settled in beside her. Gilbert turned on the lamp instead of the TV to read the hotel information book – a habit he had every time he was staying in paid accommodation. Anne quickly fell asleep, a slight snore escaping from her lips. Gilbert couldn’t help but look at her as she slept. Thinking of the short but sweet kiss at the club. A kiss that she obviously regretted and felt sorry for. He never thought he’d have those her lips on his again. The first and second time were never forgotten by him and their third which occurred that night would be forever be ingrained in his mind. It was like precious jewellery in his mother’s jewellery box that he would take out from time to time.

*****

**The first time in the first year of their acquaintance…**

They were both in their freshman year of high school and Diana’s parents thought it would be a good idea to have a party at their house so that the freshman class could get to know each other. Anne and Gilbert, having met already before school started didn’t need introductions, but their first meeting when they were so intrigued by each other didn’t seem to carry on once high school commenced.

Gilbert tried his absolute hardest to get Anne to talk to him, to like him. But high school power plays were too strong. Billy Andrews discovered that Anne was a foster child and had made life miserable for Anne, calling her a cast aside. Billy also made sure that everybody knew of her origins and made fun of those that spoke to Anne. Despite Gilbert and Diana coming to Anne’s defence, Anne lost trust in people, including Gilbert.

The cycle was once again apparent to Anne. It was the same each time. She would start at a new school, her being a foster child would resurface, people would look at her differently and she would once again live a lonely existence with everyone keeping their distance. She had learned from the past that it was best not to get to close to anyone. It was better that way, the less her heart would break. That included keeping Gilbert at an arm’s length.

But it was unbeknown to Gilbert that some girls had also seen the interest that Gilbert began to show for Anne. They made it known to Anne immediately that Ruby had ‘dibs’ on Gilbert since third grade and it would be best if she kept her distance from him on the guise of ‘girl code’.

So, despite Anne and Gilbert’s enigmatic first meeting, when high school started it all went awry. Anne tried her hardest to avoid Gilbert and Gilbert tried his hardest to attract Anne’s attention. The push pull between the two then resulted in Anne being incredibly annoyed at the curly haired boy and Gilbert being even more drawn to the red-haired girl.

At Diana’s ‘Welcome to High School’ party, with just a few stragglers about, someone suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven. With hormones surging between all the teens, most of the remaining classmates agreed. Except Anne, who showed her displeasure. More like it brought on her insecurities as she hadn’t been kissed before. _Who would want to kiss a foster kid?_ Anne thought to herself. _Especially a red haired, pasty, freckled face one at that._

But Josie was adamant that everyone who was left had to participate. Josie, seeing Anne’s annoyance at the game, volunteered for her to go first.

“No, thanks,” Anne crossed her arms.

“You have to,” insisted Josie. “Don’t be the difficult foster kid.”

“Josie….,” Diana warned that there was no need for Josie to bring up something so personal.

“Well, we have an even number of boys and girls left here and if she doesn’t do it, it will spoil the fun,” Josie said haughtily at Diana.

“It’s fine. If that’s the problem, I’ll sit this one out,” Gilbert volunteered after hearing Josie’s complaint. He didn’t feel like it anyway. Each time suggested Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven, Ruby always made it obvious that she was trying to get paired up with Gilbert. The sweet Ruby Gillies would turn into a conniving monster.

“No!” Ruby blurted out which only confirmed Gilbert’s suspicions. “I mean, why should you miss out Gilbert just because the new girl doesn’t want to do it.”

“I don’t feel like it anyway…,” Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck in some closet with clingy Ruby or haughty Josie or eager Jane. If it was Diana, they would normally just talk which is fine. But the other girls have tried to kiss him before and he just didn’t want to kiss someone that he did not have feelings for. He himself had not had his own proper, first kiss. Yeah sure, he’s had a quick chaste peck on the lips from a girl or two playing kiss and chase but a proper, passionate kiss? No, not really. He wanted it to be with someone he had at least a crush on. And if he was being honest with himself, that girl that he was developing a huge crush on was Anne. She didn’t want to participate so, what was the use if the odds of them getting paired was a big fat zero.

“You know what?” Josie said with a smirk. “Because both of you are being difficult, I will make an executive decision and pair both of you up.”

“What!” Both Gilbert and Anne exclaimed at the same time.

“No thanks,” Anne replied. Hearing the words actually broke Gilbert’s heart which he wasn’t expecting. _She hates me that much,_ Gilbert thought.

“Yep! Off you both go in cupboard,” Josie said as she went to push Anne towards the stairs where there was a storage closet.

“Don’t force them if they don’t want to,” said Diana. But knowing Josie, Diana was going to be ignored. Josie was always bossy and sometimes cruel. She decided to be both at that moment.

“Paul, help me,” said Josie. “The sooner their seven minutes are up, the sooner we can all have a go.”

Paul shrugged and did as he was told. Hormones raging, he was hoping to be paired up with Diana or Ruby. If Anne and Gilbert were getting in the way, then he would help Josie out. Paul started pushing Gilbert towards the cupboard.

Gilbert wanted to punch Paul in the face. As much as he wanted to be stuck in the dark with Anne, he didn’t want it forced. She hated him enough as it was.

However, their protestations were to no avail. Both Anne and Gilbert were pushed into the cupboard and the door closed leaving them in the dark. Anne was about to scream and protest but she then felt a hand on her wrist.

“Anne, its fine. We don’t have to do anything. If you fight this, they will only get worse and give you hell,” Gilbert advised her. “Believe me. I’ve seen it happen to other people through the years. Just roll with it.”

Anne sighed and sat down beside Gilbert on the floor as silence filled the small space.

“Look, Anne…,” Gilbert wanted to ask her why she hated him so much.

“I thought we can just sit here and do nothing?” Anne interrupted. “That’s what you said.”

“Fine,” Gilbert gave up. She wasn’t even letting him talk.

Anne detected a sadness to his voice and she began to feel awful about her abrupt behaviour. A thought then came into her head which she tried to shake. It was a ridiculous thought. She then sighed.

“What?” Gilbert asked annoyed. He just could not understand what he did that was so awful for her to change her mind about him. It was as if the chemistry at the park during the hailstorm did not happen at all.

“Look, I know you hate me,” Anne said.

“No, I don’t. You’re the one that hates me.” Gilbert quickly corrected her.

“Well, you have a good way of showing it,” Anne mumbled. But the thought that came in a few seconds ago was still in her head.

“What did I do?” Gilbert asked.

“If I have to tell you then you’re worse than I thought,” Anne said incredibly annoyed.

Gilbert sighed a very exasperated sigh. “If this is about the other day in art class, I am deeply sorry. I don’t know how many times I have to apologise for it. I’m being truthful when I tell you that it was a term of endearment. I just thought I’d give you a nickname. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.”

The incident was still fresh in their minds. The art teacher had instructed students to pair up with someone they did not really know very well. Anne was standing there with no one wanting to be her partner, and Gilbert being ever gallant stood by her side and asked if she would mind being his partner. Anne merely shrugged.

The art teacher gave each student a canvas. They were to paint a portrait of each other as they asked each other questions. Their portrait and findings were to be unveiled after three art sessions. Favourite subject, favourite book, favourite food. Gilbert was in heaven, hearing everything about her and made a mental note of her favourite things – English, Jane Eyre, Plum Puffs. They actually laughed and Anne actually seemed at ease with him, with just the two of them talking. She even laughed at his jokes. What bugged Gilbert though was that after art class, she would then barely acknowledge him in the halls.

They were instructed by the teacher to name their piece on the day of unveiling and they were to show it to the class with a brief sentence on what they have learned about each other. The teacher never expected real-to-life paintings. At best she was expecting caricatures. The exercise was merely for the class to get to know each other in their first few weeks of high school.

Anne unveiled her painting. It reflected Gilbert’s tender face as she captured how his eyes would crinkle in its corners when he smiled, the upturned lips and the combination of green, brown and gold in his eyes. She even captured the stray curl that always fell in his forehead no matter how much gel or hair wax he used to tame it. “This is Gilbert Blythe,” Anne explained to the class. “I call this painting ‘The Curly Haired Boy’. Gilbert Is not quite what he seems. He is a complex and surprising person. One that I may describe as ‘unexpected’ - in a good way.”

Gilbert felt warm at the way she described him. He had never opened himself up to anyone with such detail before. But Anne had a way of asking him questions that made it easy for him to reveal things about himself. He actually had never felt so honest with anybody except his Dad and Bash.

Gilbert then unveiled his painting. The likeness was quite surprising. He captured the braids she wore the first day of sitting for the portrait, her creamy skin and the sad smile in her eyes that he felt was always there despite the slight smile on her lips. The smattering of freckles that he painted was carefully done. Anne was pleased that the way he painted the freckles made it look natural and she even admitted to herself that he made her look quite cute. Down to the carrot earrings and pendant she wore.

“This is Anne Shirley. I call this the ‘Enigmatic Carrots’. Anne is a passionate individual who has such a wonderful outlook on life down to the smallest atom. I would not underestimate the power that is Anne. Despite her petite-ness she is actually quite a strong person.”

However, as Anne stood there in front of the class, she did not hear anything else besides the word ‘Carrots’. The nickname she was called and taunted by the kids at the halfway house in between foster families. The name she was teased and bullied for in her previous foster homes. After Gilbert had finished his short presentation, the rage had boiled over in Anne. She picked up the portrait that Gilbert did of her and smacked him over the head with it.

“Don’t you ever call me Carrots!” she yelled at him before storming out of the classroom.

Gilbert stood there stunned as someone in class yelled out, “Maybe you can also say that Anne Shirley has a really bad temper.” The whole class then laughed.

From that day, not only did she not acknowledge him when he would try to say hello, she would glare at him – eyes wide and lips set in a thin line before stomping off and clearly showing her displeasure.

So, as they sat in the cupboard under Diana’s stairs, Gilbert wondered if it would be worth it to apologise again.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I just thought you know we could have an ‘in-joke’ just between the two of us. I call you ‘Carrots’ and you call me ‘Curly-Haired Boy,” Gilbert said gently.

“You think being called ‘Carrots’ is a compliment?” Anne asked aghast. “You do realise its what bullies at my previous schools called me and now some of the kids in our class are calling me that while laughing.”

“Well, I thought it was a cute nickname. Obviously, I’m wrong and I will have to say sorry for the rest of my life for it. In my defence, you were wearing carrot earring and a carrot necklace.”

Anne raised her voice. “Aargh! It’s like if a kid with a disability makes fun of himself its fine, but it’s not fine for others to make fun of him. I thought wearing carrot jewellery will stop people from teasing me because I was acknowledging it first!”

“Once again – I’M SORRY!” Gilbert yelled back.

Anne and Gilbert were unaware that their raised voices could be heard by the others still at the party outside. Their classmates laughed.

“Maybe we should make it ten minutes in heaven for them and see who comes out alive,” Moody thought out loud.

“Sounds more like Seven Minutes in Hell,” Jane grimaced.

Gilbert lowered his voice back down in the dark cupboard. “I just want to be your friend Anne. The day we met, I was going through something and you helped me a lot that day. I just need you to know that I don’t have any bad intentions towards you.”

“Whatever,” Anne shrugged not willing to give in. There was a little inkling though of her wanting to forgive him and wanting to be his friend. At the same time, she had the urge to make sure she was accepted by the girls, because what would she have without the acceptance of the sisterhood. To be accepted was to stay away from Gilbert. Plus, what he called her brought back many awful memories. So, stubbornness won over compassion and she decided she can’t forgive Gilbert Blythe.

_Or maybe I can, a little bit_. The thought that came in her head earlier resurfaced _. I may be able to kind of forgive him, not completely of course, but if he’s willing to do me a favour…._

“A thought just came into my head a few seconds ago and if you do it for me, then I may be persuaded not to hate you so much. But you need to promise not to talk about it, not to tell anyone or I will make up some story about you that won’t be so flattering. But it doesn’t change anything about us either. You and me can be polite acquaintances, nothing more. In fact, if you ever agree, I don’t even want us to even talk about it or bring it up even again – ever.” Anne rambled quickly.

_Alright_ , Gilbert thought. _She needs a favour from me, as long as it’s not murdering someone, how bad could it be?_

“Just say it, Anne. What do you want me to do?” Gilbert asked her outright.

“I do want you to kiss me. Properly.” Anne was glad it was dark in the cupboard because she could feel her cheeks go red.

“Huh?” Gilbert couldn’t believe what she just asked him. “Me? Why?” His heart actually started to pound loudly. He actually had thought of kissing her before. He remembered feeling so in a park gazebo when they first met. She’s been the only girl that he’s actually imagined kissing.

“Gilbert, I’m not exactly the belle of the ball. I don’t think I’ll ever be kissed. Ever. I don’t want to be Drew Barrymore in that movie Never Been Kissed.”

“I think you’re wrong, Anne,” Gilbert reasoned with her. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he didn’t want to be her first if she hated him so much. “I’m sure you’ve kissed someone you actually like while playing spin the bottle.”

Anne’s voice began to waver. Gilbert was surprised that she was actually teary. “I’ve never been invited to a party before. This is the first. No boy likes me Gilbert. I thought out of all the guys in high school, you’re probably the one that would keep it quiet. Even though all the boys in high school I’ve met so far are assholes, you’re probably the least of an asshole out of all of them. Plus, I find you so annoying. I thought that kissing someone that I don’t care for will prevent me from forming an attachment. Same for you, you hate me so there will be no danger of you developing feelings for me. It would merely be some sort of arrangement.”

“Gee, Anne. Thanks for the compliment. Once again, I want to say that I don’t hate you.” Gilbert was torn. Firstly, he felt horrible at the cruelty of the world, how could she not have been invited to a party before? He also wanted to do her a favour, it certainly would satisfy one of his dreams. But he could not believe she really hated him. Should he kiss someone that absolutely did not like him? It was debatable.

“I’m probably the only high school student that’s never been kissed! I just want it over and done with!” Anne hissed through tears, not listening to what Gilbert just said.

“You’re not the only one…,” Gilbert whispered.

“What?” Anne was surprised.

“You heard me. Not a proper one,” Gilbert mumbled. “And if you ever tell anyone, I swear… Just don’t tell anyone, I’ll get teased for it.”

“I won’t!” Anne immediately said. “I promise.” She was completely surprised at his admission and was not expecting it. Gilbert Blythe who was well-liked by everyone, the one that girls swooned over, the one that had many admirers has never been kissed?

“Good,” was all Gilbert said. He began to regret telling her. He hoped she didn’t think he was a loser.

“Fine. I don’t want to take your first kiss away from you anyway,” Anne whispered. She suddenly felt privileged or perhaps special that he decided to share his secret, his vulnerability to her _. But I still don’t like him_ , she reasoned.

“Anyway…,” Gilbert semi-agreed on impulse with her statement, then changed his mind immediately. He felt that he did not entirely agree with the statement, maybe he didn’t really mind if she did take his first kiss.

They were probably five minutes in of their seven minutes and they both fell silent again. Gilbert thought about her proposal. He had a crush on her, he finally admitted. Since the first day they met. _Would I regret it if I did kiss her?_ He immediately answered no. He then reasoned that even if she did not like him, he did like her so, he actually would be kissing a girl he liked. _Maybe she’ll change her mind about me once I’ve kissed her_ , he thought hopefully.

Before he lost his nerve, he shuffled closer to Anne so that their shoulders were touching. He then reached out for her hand.

Anne was surprised as they both looked at each other. She wondered if it actually meant Gilbert was agreeing to kiss her. She began to get nervous when Gilbert suddenly cupped her cheek and started to lean in. Gilbert was so close she could actually smell his soap on him. Anne closed her eyes and suddenly felt his lips on hers.

Anne was frozen. She panicked for a second. But Gilbert was quite slow and gentle about it. He started kissing her, with the lightest touch of his lips and waited for her to respond. Eventually she stopped thinking and started kissing him back. They kissed so slowly at first until they got so caught up with the moment. Gilbert had to admit the feeling of elation was unlike any other. If one could feel electrical currents transfer from one body to the next, he swore he could feel it.

Anne could not understand it. She was certain she could feel some sort of tenderness from the high school boy who had agreed to kiss her. Eventually the soft kiss turned slightly deeper as she felt his tongue caress her lips. He wasn’t forcing, more like asking as he didn’t do it again until she reciprocated the move, her tongue lightly touched his lip. Without hesitation, their kiss became exploratory, yet careful. Tongues searched and meshed with each other gently, shyly and affectionately a few times until they eventually had to part slightly to breathe. But before ending the kiss fully, Gilbert left three featherlight kisses on her lips, tasting what was left of the strawberry lip balm on her mouth. They pulled apart slightly, just to have some breathing space, with Gilbert’s hand still on Anne’s cheek, rubbing it’s softness with the pad of his thumb.

“Thank you,” Anne whispered, feelings all confused. _Magical, he made my first kiss magical_ , she thought, not daring to admit it out loud to him. It was certainly unexpected. She was thinking it would have been done in haste with no tenderness to it. But she actually felt cared for.

“Thank you,” Gilbert said it back, his body thoroughly electrified. He felt like he was floating to a happy oblivion. The kiss was just as he imagined.

“Keep it a secret?” Anne asked him, hoping he would comply.

“Not a word. We did not do a thing,” Gilbert agreed. It was a sweet secret he wanted to keep to himself anyway as he felt his heart do a flip. A pang of regret hit him. He thought that maybe he should not have kissed her because he just felt his crush increase tenfold. The attachment Anne tried to prevent from the kiss made itself known to Gilbert’s consciousness and it was too late to tamp it.

Teenage Gilbert was hoping it was enough to at least allow him a friendship with Anne. But she was determined to keep her distance. The way she associated with him at school didn’t change – avoidance where possible, although there were occasional knowing looks exchanged between them and she would look away once he smiled at her.

They never did talk about that moment since, even though Gilbert would continually cast his mind back to that moment time after time.

*****

Gilbert’s thoughts about their first kiss were broken when Anne suddenly stretched and sighed in her sleep. Instantly, he was brought back to Anne’s hotel room staring at the ceiling, the kiss they had at the club still clung on his lips, making his skin tingle. The tingle he felt was the same feeling he had when they touched lips in Diana’s ‘under the stairs’ cupboard. Even as an adult his body would react the same way to her as it did when he was an adolescent.

He decided he really did want to talk about what happened between them. He had the strongest urge to wake her up and tell her that the kiss meant something to him even though she regretted it. Gilbert wanted to ask her to really think about whether she really did not feel anything when their lips touched, because by God, he did.

Gilbert turned to his side facing Anne and was about to gently shake her shoulder. He placed his hand gently on her exposed arm and was about to shake her when he stopped himself. She was unwell, drank too much and already cried because of their kiss. Common sense took over and he laid back down on his back to continue staring at the hotel ceiling.

_Maybe tomorrow, I’ll mention something. Tomorrow._ Gilbert reasoned. He closed his eyes and tried a relaxation technique to calm his nerves to entice sleep.

.


	4. Is it really that simple?

_When you wake up_

_Turn the radio on_

_And you'll hear this simple song_

_That I made up_

_That I made up for you_

_When you're driving_

_Turn the radio up_

_Cause I can't sing loud enough_

_Hard these days_

_To get my message through_

_If time is all I have_

_I'll waste it all on you_

**_If Time Is All I have, James Blunt_ **

It was absolutely useless. Gilbert’s mind was so preoccupied about the drunken kiss that Anne had given him and combined with his thoughts of their first kiss together, his mind and body were buzzing about everything that was Anne.

_Surely, she feels the same?_ Gilbert asked himself. _Does she really not have feelings for me other than friendship? She really can’t tell how I feel? Do I not give out the signals?_ Question after question plagued him. He wished he was as intoxicated as Anne so he could just fall asleep.

First kiss revisited. Third kiss analysed over and over. Second kiss he discovered he was in love. Again, to him, the second kiss meant something.

*****

The second time was Senior year of high school. Anne who volunteered to be Miss Stacy’s assistant for the school musical Wicked was in the auditorium beside her mentor going through the list of hopefuls auditioning for the part of Fiyero. Miss Stacy had asked Anne to just read and sing the part of Elphaba so that those auditioning could get a more authentic audition rather than just pretending Elphaba was there.

Anne being Anne, who doesn’t do things by halves, read and sang as if she was Elphaba. In Anne’s heart, she loved the musical Wicked. She actually felt like she had something in common with the green witch - both looked different, both cast aside as something awful when in fact both had the purest of heart. She related to the character that she actually put her heart and soul to reading and singing the part along with the many Fiyeros auditioning.

In the last two years of high school, Gilbert and Anne actually became close. In their junior year they starred in a musical as husband and wife, although they managed to keep the stage affections to a chaste kiss on the hand and cheek. They had developed some sort of truce that year and a bond developed. So, when Gilbert read for Fiyero on stage with Anne, despite convincing themselves that they were in character, the chemistry was there. Miss Stacy found it so electric in the auditorium that she was so caught up with the two characters she stayed silent for a few seconds after the audition concluded, promoting Anne to ask, “Miss Stacy? Are you alright?”

Still, it was a surprise when Miss Stacy posted the cast list and saw her name as Elphaba and Gilbert as Fiyero.

“Miss Stacy, how can I be Elphaba when I’m your assistant?” Anne asked pleading with the teacher to cast the understudy as Elphaba.

“Anne, you’re the best Elphaba that I saw on that stage,” Miss Stacy reasoned.

“But…but I didn’t even audition!” Anne exclaimed.

Miss Stacy pointed out gently. “You sort of did when you read and sang in the Fiyero auditions.”

“But… that was just me reading and singing to help out. I wasn’t auditioning!” Anne exclaimed again. “I can’t be the main cast member. Also, who will be your assistant now?”

“All sorted, Anne. Jane will take over as my assistant so you can be Elphaba. What’s the problem? You’ve been in a musical before. You did a great job last year.” Miss Stacy was perplexed. She thought that Anne would be ecstatic to be Elphaba.

“I just don’t think I have the guts to be the main role in a musical…,” Anne was nearly in tears.

“Alright, Anne. How about you give it a few days to think about it? Please? Then if you decide you really don’t want to be Elphaba, I’ll cast the understudy.”

The afternoon that the cast list was posted, Anne went to knock on the Blythe residence to deliver a casserole made by Marilla.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Blythe. Hope I’m not disturbing you. Just delivering a casserole for you guys to have tonight.”

“Thank you, Anne. Why don’t you come in?” John Blythe opened the door for Anne to enter.

“Are you sure? I’m not interfering with your rest time?” Anne asked knowing that John had just returned from hospital after some chemotherapy. Unfortunately, the cancer was back and the Cuthberts have been doing all they can to help John, Gilbert and Bash.

“Anne, if I rest anymore, I’ll actually die of boredom and not cancer,” John replied laughing. Anne looked at the older Blythe with a grimace rather than a smile. “Sorry, bad joke,” chuckled John.

Anne smiled as she walked in and put away the casserole in the kitchen as John followed her.   
“If you’re free on Saturday, we can have a sing along by the fire and toast marshmallows if you want?” John Blythe asked. It had become a regular occurrence while John was stuck at home most of the time for Anne to have a campfire sing-a-long with John and Gilbert, with father and son taking turns on guitar. Bash merely joined them for the marshmallows and smores. Bash could not sing even if his life depended on it, much to the delight of the Blythes and Anne. Despite the atrocity of Bash’s voice though, they loved his enthusiasm.

“I’d love too! I’ll bring the marshmallows and maybe some popcorn!” Anne clapped her hands.

“Deal!” John smiled. “By the way, congratulations Elphaba! Gilbert sent me a picture of the cast list.”

Anne suddenly looked forlorn as she looked at John Blythe. John was puzzled at the change in expression from the young girl. “What’s wrong, Anne? It’s the lead! You should be out celebrating. Both you and Gilbert should go out for a milkshake or something. He’ll be home soon. He’s just at soccer practice.”

“I don’t want to be Elphaba!” Anne cried as tears started to fall. “I didn’t even audition officially for it!” Anne then came out with the story of how she ended up being cast in the role.

“But if you weren’t good enough, Anne, Miss Stacy would have cast someone else,” John said gently. At that moment, Gilbert walked in the kitchen and looked at Anne who was obviously upset. Gilbert looked at his father quietly as if to ask what was going on. John answered the unvoiced question in Gilbert’s head.

“She doesn’t want to be Elphaba,” was John’s simple explanation.

“But why, Anne? Is it because I’m Fiyero and we’re paired off?” Gilbert asked in concern. Since the cast list was put up, he’d been in a good mood, not just because he got a part but also knowing that Anne was Elphaba and they had scenes together which was making him giddy.

“My God! Gilbert, that has not even crossed my mind!” Anne exclaimed. Gilbert didn’t know whether to be glad or disappointed with her comment.

“It’s just, it’s the lead role. I can’t be lead. I can’t be the centre of attention. I’ll ruin it!” Anne explained. “The main thing is, I’m too scared to do it.”

“Anne, its fine to be nervous when you’re about to perform. Some actors even throw up before going on stage. But once you put on that costume and the lights dim, you get yourself in that zone. You become the character you’re portraying. You even forget the audience. You’re only aware of the other people on stage with you who themselves are in their own zone.” John Blythe explained.

“Spoken like an experienced theatre actor,” Gilbert smiled at his father.

John looked at his son and smiled. “An amateur one,” John reminded them. “You know, Gilbert’s mother couldn’t sleep the night before a performance. Then she would throw up just before the curtains go up regardless of whether she was in the chorus or had a main role.”

“But she was magnificent,” Anne reasoned. “I’ve seen the videos. I’m not like her.”

“Did Cole send you the video he took of my audition?” Gilbert asked Anne as he strode towards her. “Anne, you were pretty good. You made my audition. Without you there, I don’t think I would have done as well. Here, let me show you.”

John approached the teens as he joined them to watch Gilbert’s audition. Gilbert was one of the last to go on stage. By that time, Anne had pretty much memorised the lines and Gilbert, being him, had the lines committed to memory. What Cole filmed was a pretty flawless performance. It was then followed by them singing ‘As long as you’re mine’. They started singing facing the audience where Miss Stacy was sitting with Cole and Diana who were helping with the costumes and the music. But halfway through the song, both had turned to each other, singing as if there was no one else in the room but them.

As the video finished, John Blythe sniffed.

“Anne, you made my father cry,” Gilbert gently nudged Anne’s shoulder with his as he smiled.

“Both of you, are so grown up and if that was just the audition, the actual performance will be absolutely beautiful. I’m a proud Papa here,” said John as he gave Gilbert a hug then turned to Anne to give her the same embrace. “Anne, if you decide to do this, you will be superb. There is no need to be afraid. You were on stage last year, you know what it’s like. You will just have a few more lines compared to your role last year. Both your voices have improved and I can tell Anne that you actually believe in Elphaba’s lines. Have confidence in yourself. Take a chance. I know it’s scary, but you’ll do great.”

“You heard him,” Gilbert looked at Anne grinning. He was secretly praying that she would agree to the role. It was a chance for them to share an experience together and hopefully bring them clocer together.

“Gil, can you send me the video of the audition? I have some thinking to do tonight,” Anne requested. “Thank you, Mr. Blythe. Besides Marilla and Matthew, no one else has said they have been proud of me. I’ll think about it for you,” said Anne as he embraced John.

“I better go and help Marilla with dinner,” Anne made her way towards the front door. She turned around last minute and said to Gilbert, “See you later, Fiyero.”

As soon as Gilbert heard the front door close, he grinned and turned to his father who was looking at him with eyebrows raised and his head cocked to one side. “Thanks, Dad. I thin you just made her feel better about herself.” Then Gilbert noticed that his father had a slight smirk on his face – a smirk of amusement and a knowing smirk.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked his father. “Why are you looking at me weirdly?”

“The videos, reminded me of your mother and I. Both of you have chemistry, son. But not just on stage. You’re both young, but remember that I said that,” John Blythe grinned upon seeing his son blush.

*****

A week later, Gilbert and Anne were in front of Miss Stacey rehearsing the scene where Elphaba and Fiyero meet and they burst into singing ‘As long as you’re mine’.

“Alright, kiss,” instructed Miss Stacy. “Let’s get the awkwardness out of the way.”

Gilbert leaned in, heart pounding. _This is it, I get to kiss her lips again_ , thought Gilbert. He then realised that he will probably get to kiss her during rehearsals and at each performance. His teenage self was in complete euphoria. He’d been thinking of their first kiss together at Diana’s party and while he had kissed other girls since, their kiss has always been the memorable one to him.

Anne giggled as they both leaned in. Her giggles became uncontrollable and she quickly distanced herself.

Gilbert pulled back and looked at her then looked at Miss Stacy.

“Anne, be serious,” Miss Stacy tried not to smile. “Try again.”

Anne snorted as she tried to stifle a laugh. “I’m sorry. Sorry. But it’s Gilbert! It’s like kissing my brother!”

Gilbert felt like his heart was stabbed with a blunt knife. _What? She sees me as a brother?_ Gilbert thought.

“Alright, if you can’t do it, we can just create the illusion that you have. Gilbert just make your head face the audience and Anne tilt you head slightly and maybe touch chins,” instructed Miss Stacy as she stepped further back towards the auditorium doors tried to see how it would look to the audience. “Do you think you can do that Anne?”

“I can, Miss Stacy,” said Anne smiling. She then stuck her tongue out at Gilbert, not noticing the disappointed look on his face.

“You do have a splendid chin,” she whispered as she blushed. Then she giggled again.

“You like my chin? Are you serious? A chin is a chin,” Gilbert looked at her confused. _She would rather kiss my chin than my lips?_

“Stop talking and just do it! I’d like to get home before dinner!” yelled Miss Stacy.

After a clumsy manoeuvring of heads and after a few amendments from Miss Stacy, they finally got the angle of the ‘pretend’ kiss right, much to Gilbert’s disappointment.

*****

The school had three performances of Wicked with the last performance being the one where John, Bash, Marilla and Matthew were to attend. Gilbert and Anne in full costume, but with the curtain still closed were looking out into the audience to see if their families have arrived.

“They’re here!” Anne whispered excitedly. As she clutched Gilbert’s arm.

Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure if his father was going to make it. He had not been feeling well that day due to a recent round of chemotherapy. He had resigned to the fact that his Dad may need to miss his performance and would have to resort to watching a video recording. He tried not to act disappointed when John told him he wasn’t sure if he would be able to go to the school. But the rest that day must have done him good, because he looked happy and jovial and actually full of energy as he entered the auditorium.

“Well,” said Gilbert smiling. “We better get to our places.” Gilbert then went to turn around to go backstage.

“Wait! Gil!” Anne silently yelled so as not to be heard by the audience already assembling into their seats.

Gilbert turned around and looked at her. “Are you okay?” He asked as she was sick right before going onstage for the first performance.

“Yes, I am. I just want to say, after our song, you can kiss me,” Anne told Gilbert.

“Yeah, I know. It’s part of the scene,” Gilbert said completely oblivious.

“No, I mean, not just chin to chin. No pretending or creating and illusion. I mean actually kiss me,” said Anne in almost a whisper.

Gilbert looked at her, shocked. His mouth began to go dry. “What made you change your mind?”

“It’s our last performance. Also, I want to do it…for your Dad. You know…to be more authentic…and for it to look real,” Anne looked at him wondering if he would back out and tell her no.

“Okay,” was the only thing Gilbert could muster because his heart was actually pounding so loudly, he could not hear himself think. He was rendered speechless, his whole body unable to move at the shock of it all.

“Okay,” said Anne as she took her place backstage.

*****

Act Two was about to start. Gilbert was backstage and actually slapped himself to take the nervousness out of himself. He had been fine during the first two performances, and now that Anne had changed the plan on him, he was anxious as hell. Cole and Diana saw Gilbert smack his cheek and went to him to check if he was fine.

“You, okay?” Diana asked.

“Yeah, hey do you have a mint?” Gilbert asked.

“I do,” said Cole. “Here.”

“Thanks,” said Gilbert as he began to chew. “How about some Chapstick? Lip balm?”

Diana and Cole looked at each other, silently asking each other what was going on.

“I do,” said Diana as she pulled out a tube from her pocket. “It’s strawberry flavoured.”

“Great,” said Gilbert as he slathered his lips with it and handed it back to Diana.

“You keep it,” Diana insisted after seeing Gilbert cover every inch and every corner of his lips with it. Gilbert shrugged and placed the tube in his pocket.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Cole asked again. “Do you need a drink of water? Or something?”

“Ahh. Good idea,” said Gilbert as he went to the dressing room to get a drink. Diana and Cole could only stare at him in bewilderment as he walked away.

With Anne and Gilbert getting caught up in their duet, when the time finally came for their lips to meet, it didn’t give them a chance to think, which was probably the best thing to have happened. When their kiss began, it was Elphaba and Fiyero but as their kiss deepened, it became a kiss between Anne and Gilbert. Gilbert became weak from her lips. It beckoned to him like soft pillows giving him comfort. Anne just melted and just let him lead. It was soft and tender and slow. Miss Stacy, the cast and crew were surprised. It was nothing like what was rehearsed, let alone the fact that it lasted longer than expected. Cole and Diana were holding on to each other’ arms as they watched.

When they parted, they just looked at each other for a few seconds. “Anne,” Gilbert mouthed out very quietly. Anne could only squeeze his hand. Suddenly remembering where they were, they continued on with the scene.

Like their first kiss, the stage kiss was never spoken of ever, as if it never happened. But he was on stage when he discovered his deep feelings for her. The crush had move on to a feeling he had never felt before as he had never acknowledged it. Gilbert’s mind was suddenly conscious that he was in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

*****

Back in Anne’s Toronto hotel room, Gilbert could not concentrate on the movie he decided to watch as Anne slept. The kiss at the club made him unwrap the other two kisses that they shared. He remembered how it made him feel and the feelings hadn’t changed. He still really loved her and wanted more. While he assured Anne that the kiss did not cross the line, it did bring deep hidden feelings to the surface. He desperately wanted to ask her why he just can’t kiss her anywhere he wanted – on the dancefloor, the street, at the grocery store or in bed. But the fact that she was so disturbed by the kiss at the club, he felt he could never approach the subject. For the moment, he just had to keep his feelings hidden and masked.

Giving up on the movie, he turned the television off. Removed his pants and shirt so it was more comfortable to sleep just leaving him in his trunks. He grabbed a blanket and slept on top of the sheets out of respect for her and tried very hard to find rest knowing that her warm body was just right beside him.

*****

Anne felt Gilbert’s lips on hers, soft and warm and inviting. She couldn’t resist it any longer and started to kiss him, really kiss him showing him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Anne moaned as their tongues met, eliciting her body to get excited. But all of a sudden Gilbert’s face turned into the annoying face of Max from the club.

Anne jolted awake, slightly confused at where she was. Then she remembered. Toronto, screen test, job offer, hotel room. Anne’s head was pounding, the dizziness gone but the dehydration has set in. She saw the glass of water on the bedside table and sat up slowly to drink the water and take the aspirin. She suspected that Gilbert did it, vaguely remembering the walk back to the hotel.

Anne slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Her mouth tasted metallic and she wanted to brush her teeth. She felt for the door of the bathroom and felt for her toothbrush and toothpaste not wanting to turn the light on as it would only compound her already throbbing head.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she unzipped her jumpsuit which was now scratching her body. She just wanted to get comfortable and get to bed and sleep the rest of her headache away. Slowly fumbling out of the bathroom, she felt around the furniture and found her pyjama top. She unhooked her strapless bra, let it fall on the floor and went to put on her pyjamas to do the two middle buttons. That will have to do, she said to herself, not bothering to button the rest or put on her pyjama pants. Anne was so hyper sensitive to her own body and its aches from the hangover that she did not notice the sleeping figure on the bed beside her.

Anne flopped heavily on the bed, which made Gilbert bounce, waking him. Anne moved around a bit, pulling part of the blanket Gilbert was using to cover herself and was asleep within a few seconds, unaware that Gilbert was right beside her on the other side of the king size bed.

It took Gilbert a few moments to figure out where he was, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He turned over to see Anne, facing him, mouth slightly open, but fast asleep.

“Anne? Are you alright?” he whispered, but was not answered. Anne was snoring slightly which made Gilbert sleepily smile, amused.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes until his lids grew heavy and he went back to sleep.

*****

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes as a slant of light peeked through the curtains in the room. Something heavy was on him and discovered it was Anne’s arm casually draped on his chest with her head on his shoulder.

One of his arms was under her, splayed across the small of her back. He vaguely remembered feeling Anne cuddle up against him but closed his eyes back to sleep as he felt the warmth of Anne around him.

Paralysed from being captured by her body, Gilbert just stared up at the ceiling thinking it was bliss. After a few minutes of lying there, he gently planted a kiss on her head which made Anne stir.

Anne slowly opened her eyes and looked at the same slant of light that Gilbert first saw and squinted. She could then smell Gilbert’s aftershave and was suddenly awake, now fully aware that she could feel Gilbert’s bare torso with his hand on the skin of her back.

Anne gasped and sat up. “Fuck, Gil!” she exclaimed hitting him with a nearby cushion. “What did we do? Did we sleep together?”

“Ow!” Gilbert laughed sleepily, his guffaw low and hoarse as he got hit again. “Well…yeah…”

“Fuck!” Anne exclaimed again. She could only vaguely remember the dancing with him at the club. Not much after that. She blushed then got upset. She had on several occasions imagined and even dreamt of a passionate, intimate night with him but they were stuff of dreams. This was real and it scared and confused her. She was disappointed at herself that she couldn’t remember whether they had declared certain feelings or was it purely physical? In her panic, her mouth blurted the first thing that came to her. “Are you mad? Was I good at least? I’m so sorry! I can’t remember! Shit! We’re friend! What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know, was I, like you know, to your satisfaction?” Gilbert tried to look at her seriously but had the beginnings of a smirk. _Maybe if I keep things light-hearted, she would be willing to talk about what happened the last night?_ Gilbert thought as a plan.

“I don’t know! My head is pounding! I can’t remember!” she lamented out loud.

“Relax, Carrots. We did sleep together as in we fell asleep. Nothing else happened,” Gilbert looked at her smiling, his eyes still slightly squinting from sleep.

“Aargh!” Anne hit him again. “I can’t believe you made me think we actually did the deed last night.” Anne was partially relieved and partially disappointed. _If he was joking about it, maybe he wouldn’t have minded…_ , she thought.

Gilbert reached over and covered her chest slightly by closing the top she was wearing. It was then Anne realised that her chest was about to spill out of the top which was only being held by two buttons and even the shirt was buttoned askew.

“Then why am I dressed in bed just in my G-string, a shirt and no bra?” her eyes widened. “And you’re naked!” She exclaimed looking at him.

Anne’s description alone of what she had on was making Gilbert’s insides stir as he resisted the urge for his mind to go somewhere where it shouldn’t. “I’m not naked! I have my underwear on. It was uncomfortable to sleep in chinos and a shirt so I took them off. Anyway, I normally just sleep like this. You meanwhile, I don’t know what happened but I tucked you in bed with your purple outfit on. By the way, it was you hugging me, Carrots. You breached my side of the bed.” He couldn’t help but hit her lightly with a pillow.

“I must have thought you were my huggie,” was her simple explanation for the bedtime cuddle.

“Huggie?” Gilbert looked at her as she chuckled.

“Yeah, I normally sleep hugging something, otherwise I can’t relax. At home it’s this really soft pillow covered in the highest thread count of a pillowcase,” she looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Makes sense. I’ve seen you sleep hugging something all the time, whether it’s a cushion or a teddy bear. I just never thought you had a name for it. A ‘huggie’. Cute,” said Gilbert as he looked at her. At that moment Anne’s alarm went off. “Hey, Carrots, you beat your alarm.”

“Only because I was shocked when I opened my eyes,” she reasoned.

“You did ask me to stay. You gave me those puppy dog eyes and promised me room service breakfast,” he pointed out as he got up revealing that he was indeed still wearing his trunks.

“I can deliver the room service breakfast,” she said. _Goddammit,_ Anne thought. _Is he aware how good he looks first thing in the morning? He’s all raw and a vision of manliness._ She couldn’t help but look and admire him to file the memory away for later. She could feel the beginning of a crush happening again.

Gilbert went to put his chinos back on.

“Did I say anything embarrassing?” she asked.

“Nope,” he said as a quick answer.

“Did I do anything worth noting?” she asked.

There was a slight hesitation from Gilbert. It was the perfect opening to discuss the kiss. He was about to tell her that they kissed and he wanted her to know he felt something. But the fact that she could not remember it made him feel insignificant. His reasoning was, if she felt something, she wouldn’t have forgotten it. He decided to keep quiet about it and simply answered her with, “Nope.”

“You hesitated,” Anne pointed out.

“No, you didn’t do anything worth noting,” Gilbert looked at her for a brief moment before looking away. Should he be relieved that she can’t even remember the kiss? Then things could not get awkward between them and things can travel on as they were. There would be no potential for Anne to get upset and end their friendship.

“I did. I did do something. Rip the band aid off, Gil. What did I do?” Anne begged as her head tried to remember the night.

“It’s fine. You’re fine. Nothing to worry about,” Gilbert insisted as he turned her back to her to zip up his pants.

Anne’s head reeled with thoughts. _Cole said goodbye, Gilbert went to take a call, an idiot tried to chat her up, the idiot wouldn’t leave her alone, Gilbert came back, they danced, then….shit_ , Anne’s memory was coming back with little pictures in her head of the night.

“I’m sorry. I kissed you,” she blurted out, all upset as tears sprung in her eyes. She started to get worried that he was too upset by her lack of control and for using him to get rid of a guy she didn’t even know. “Please don’t be mad.”

Gilbert turned to look at her. “Anne-girl. I’m not mad. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here. It was a short kiss and it lasted only a few seconds,” _A wonderful few seconds_ , he thought. “You did it to protect yourself and I went along with the game. It’s fine.”

“So, we’re okay?” Anne was genuinely worried and Gilbert could see it in her eyes. She held her hand out to him for him to approach her. There was no way he wanted to tell her now about what it meant to him. She obviously had regrets.

Gilbert walked towards her in bed and sat down to give her a hug. “We’re fine. You don’t need to apologise. I could never get mad at you for anything.”

“Thanks, Gil,” she said as she pulled away from him.

Gilbert looked at her and grinned. “If it makes you feel any better, there were no tongues,” he tried to joke to make her smile and let her know not to be worried about him even thought his heart felt like it had been plucked by a vampire from his chest and eaten raw for dinner.

Anne ended up laughing. “Thanks for making me laugh. Now go put a shirt on, you’re way too distracting without one.”

“I can’t,” he said as he looked at her.

“Why not?” she asked him weirdly wondering what excuse he had for not putting a shirt on except maybe to make life difficult for her.

“Because you’re wearing it.” Gilbert then tugged on the collar of his shirt that she had on.

“Ugh! Gil! How much did I have to drink? I felt for a shirt in the dark and just put on the first thing I recognised as a shirt. Let me iron it.”

“It’s fine Carrots. Just give it back when you’re ready,” he insisted as he stood up to grab his watch from the other side of the bed. To lighten the mood further, Gilbert began to sing with a smirk. _“She drinks a whiskey drink, she drinks a Vodka drink. She drinks a Lager drink, she drinks a Cider drink.”_

Suddenly, a pillow connected to his head which just made him laugh. “Shut up! Don’t tease me! Just hearing you sing drinks is making me sick!” yelled Anne, who was nonetheless pleased that he was in good spirits and not at all upset with her.

“I feel like I’m in a Katy Perry song,” Anne mumbled as she rubbed her temples to relieve her headache. She then began to sing her voice croaky. _“Last Friday night. Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots, think we kissed, but I forgot.”_ Anne then buried her face in a pillow. “Argh! I’m so sorry, Gil!” she screamed into the cushiony cloud of a pillow muffling her despair.

Without removing the pillow from her face, Anne felt Gilbert sit by her bedside. He gently took the pillow off her face and looked at her. He wasn’t going to let her feel bad. Just because he felt something in the kiss and treasured it didn’t mean she felt the same. They were friends and he would never let her feel guilty for something that she had already explained and apologised for.

“We’re fine, Anne-girl. I promise. Never to be spoken of ever again.” Gilbert pulled her close to him and hugged her to his chest.

“Are you sure?” she asked hugging him back.

“I’m sure. We’re good,” he said again as he kissed her head before he stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar.

Anne stood up, taking the blanket with her to cover her body and grabbed her overnight bag to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later, the door to the bathroom opened slightly to reveal just her hand holding out his shirt. “Gil!” she called him.

He took his shirt back from her and Anne closed the bathroom door again.

“Hey, can you order room service?” she yelled from the bathroom.

“What would you like?” he yelled back.

“Everything! Let’s pig out! Jane said to just do it!” Gilbert could hear Anne chuckle as she said it. “But can you order me tea please? Not coffee?”

“Sure, Carrots.”

Gilbert drew the shirt to his nose and he could smell her Chanel perfume that has soaked into his shirt. He sat on the bed and flopped back on it. Despite the fact that she was upset that they did kiss, it gave him such a wonderful feeling. Them holding each other after not seeing each other for five months was like an elixir to his body. Gilbert sighed, a mixture of frustration and contentment as he thought of their time together. Them enjoying a night out, pretending to be her boyfriend, their lips touching, her crying because she was worried that he would leave, her cuddling him scantily clad and wearing his shirt. It just made him want her even more. He sighed wondering if they would ever get together or will he have to hold everything in forever. _Surely something that felt so right can’t be denied for any longer_ , he wished he could see into the future instead of continuing to wonder.

He ordered breakfast and they sat on the bed cross legged, having an in bed picnic with all the food surrounding them, feeding each other forkfuls of what the other thought was delicious. With empty plates stacked high up on the carts, they sat back on the headboard to watch the summer edition of the show that Anne was to be a part of soon. Suddenly, the phone rang with reception telling Anne that her limo was waiting for her ready to take her to the airport.

Gilbert walked Anne to her ride outside of the hotel. As the chauffer took Anne’s overnight bag, they held each other tight again, breathing in the last morsel that they could.

“Thank you, Gil. It won’t be long this time. I’ll see you in two weeks. I’ll be apartment hunting,” Anne whispered in his ear.

“I can help you. Just let me know what you’re looking for. I’m so glad to have spent this time with you. Safe trip, Carrots.”

Gilbert kissed her temple and she kissed his jaw before she went in the limo. The chauffer closed the door and Anne opened up the window to look up at Gilbert.

“See you curly haired boy,” Anne grinned.

“See you Carrots,” Gilbert grinned back. He stayed in the same spot until he could no longer see the limo.

Gilbert walked back home still analysing the events of the night and the morning, his heart somewhat feeling confused. It was like he was in a middle of a tug-of-war, one minute feeling the sublime emotion of having his lips on her then he would then feel a tug of depression for Anne’s open feelings of regret at the event.

He seriously did not know what to do. He debated with her moving to Toronto, should he put on the fireworks and declare his feelings very openly or will his advances and show of affection go on the wayside as she just won’t recognise it as nothing more than friendship.

_Am I over analysing things again?_ Gilbert wondered. He came to the conclusion he was. _Anne came to Toronto, had something to celebrate, got intoxicated from the fun of it all and kissed me to get rid of a potential stalker. The kiss meant nothing to her. Simple. It was not complicated. We’re friends. She gave me her time and I gave her mine because we’re friends. Best friends._

He should just be happy that they were able to spend time together after months of absence. Then why did it feel like it wasn’t enough anymore?

Gilbert berated himself that he should be glad that a close friend is moving in the same city and he should look forward to it after a few years of living apart. If all Anne was after was to spend time with him, as a friend, he would gladly give her all the time he had to spare.

_Two weeks_ , he thought. _Then she’ll be back. Then after that, who knows. With her living here, maybe it’s our chance._ The thought excited him then the thought scared him at the same time as it would mean that he would have to grow some balls and risk everything which includes risking their friendship.

*****

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** Di, when are you back?

**[Diana]:** Tonight. You?

**[Anne]:** Leaving for the airport now. Should be back soon.

**[Anne]:** Di?

**[Diana]:** What’s wrong, sweetie?

**[Anne]:** I did something stupid.

**[Diana]:** Did you commit a crime?

**[Anne]:** Sort of. A crime against friendship.

**[Diana]:** You are so dramatic. It can’t be that bad! 😂

**[Anne]:** It is.

**[Diana]:** Are you going to tell me or are you going to leave me guessing?

**[Anne]:** I KISSED GILBERT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

**[Diana]:** OH!

**[Anne]:** FUCK!

**[Diana]:** OH!

**[Anne]:** Is that all you’re going to say?

**[Diana]:** My place tonight for dinner. Then we’ll talk.

.


	5. Holding on to your Texts

_I'm in Toronto and I got this view_

_But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah_

_It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed_

_Spending all my nights reading texts from you_

**_If I Can’t Have You, Shawn Mendes_ **

“I’ll leave you girls to it,” said Jerry as he held Anne Cordelia’s hand, the little girl already dressed on her pyjamas ready for bed.

Jerry gave Anne a kiss on the cheek. “Make sure you come see us before your big move, Red. I don’t want to have to have a fight with my sister. I’ll say good night now as I may just fall asleep while I tuck little Anne in.” Jerry then moved to give Diana a kiss on her lips. “Glad you’re home honey,” he said to Diana smiling at his wife.

“Me too,” Diana blissfully smiled. It made Anne pretend to gag from the sweetness which made the Baynards laugh. Diana kissed the top of Anne Cordelia’s sleepy head. “Good night sweetie.” She looked at the little girl fondly, a motherly look of love, Anne noticed.

“Nighty, night, mummy,” Anne Cordelia yawned as she gave Anne a lazy wave goodnight.

Once Jerry was out of earshot, Diana tried to pour Anne a glass of wine.

“Seriously, Di. I drank too much last night and just the look of any drink with any alcohol content will send me over the edge,” Anne said with pleading eyes before she pushed the wine glass away.

“Tea then?” Diana asked as she grabbed the newly boiled kettle and a mug.

“Yes, please,” said Anne nervously twiddling her thumbs in front of her on the dining table.

“Spill,” said Diana as soon as she sat down with a mug of tea placed in front of them. “You’ve been fidgeting all dinner. Things can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, but it is!” Anne sighed then started slamming her forehead on the dining table.

Diana laughed. “You are always so dramatic. So, what happened?”

“I’m so, so, so embarrassed…” Anne continued to berate herself.

“Anne! If you don’t start telling me what happened, I’m going to call Gilbert myself and ask him. Maybe we can Facetime him and we can discuss it all in the open.”

“Don’t you dare, Diana Baynard!”

“So, spill!” Diana said in a harsh whisper, careful not to disturb Anne Cordelia’s bedtime ritual.

“Well, I was really happy. You know, new job offer, meeting up with Cole, Gil, Charlie, Moody. We laughed a lot and had so much fun. It was like old times.”

“Where were the other boys when ‘the deed’ happened?” Diana interrupted.

“They left early. Cole picked up. Charlie and Moody had work early. Are you going to let me tell you the story of what? And please don’t call it ‘the deed’. It makes it sound like we actually did more than just… argh!” Anne couldn’t even say the word ‘kiss’.

“Sorry, I was just rather hoping that someone was there to see it. Then maybe they may provide another perspective. Anyway, continue,” prompted Diana as she sipped her tea trying to hide the smile behind the mug. She was actually excited for Anne and Gilbert about the kiss and was hoping it would set the ball – a really heavy stubborn cannonball in fact – rolling towards romance.

“Anyway, this guy that lives here and knows I’m on the local network saw me and was relentless in trying to pick me up. Gilbert and I pretended we were a couple, thinking it would dissuade him from further advances. The guy ended up leaving us alone, much to my relief. I just wanted to continue on spending more time with my friend, so when the annoying guy left, I asked Gil to dance with me.”

“He hates to dance. He always seems so awkward on the dance floor,” Diana grinned. Gilbert dancing on stage choreographed in a musical did not reflect the Gilbert dancing in social settings like parties and clubs. While he looked confident on stage, he looked like a stunned deer on a normal dancefloor. It was a constant source of teasing by the gang, how Gilbert was just so awkward when it came to letting loose. The fact that he agreed to dance with Anne meant that he really wanted to please her. This made Diana give Anne a knowing look.

“Yeah, I know right?” Anne was oblivious to Diana’s friendly taunting stare. “I was laughing that he looked so scared dancing there, I was trying to get him to loosen up. Then he told me that stalker guy was coming back towards us. He had this look on concern on his face like… you know…you know the look.” Anne stared at Diana for confirmation.

“No. No, I don’t. What look?” Diana knew exactly what look it was. It was the only look he gave Anne when he was concerned or worried or just wanted to make sure that she was happy and safe.

Anne sighed. “You know! His eyes get this look like he would do anything to make sure you are alright. His forehead has a gentle crease, he raises his brow a bit and he looks at you directly, like he’s trying to see what’s inside you, trying to read your mind. That look!”

“Nope. He’s never given me that look,” Diana insisted, stifling a laugh. “I’ve never seen him give anyone else a look.” Diana teased and hinting at what she had suspected all along, for years – that Gilbert was fully gone for her best friend.

Anne however was oblivious to Diana’s teasing. “Di, he always has that look when I see him so I don’t know why you think he doesn’t. You’re not making this easy…”

“Sorry, dearest. I’m at the edge of my seat. Just tell me about the kiss!” Diana continued to grin.

“Not until you wipe that smile off your face. I know what you’re thinking.” Anne crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair while looking at Diana sternly.

Diana immediately stopped smiling. Just. She just could not get rid of the small satisfied smirk. “Okay. Just get to the diabolical event that has created this mess of an Anne stressing out in front of me.”

“Anyway, the stalker was fast approaching, I panicked. He was looking so caring and sweet with his eyes like he was prepared to put his body on the line for me…”

Diana interrupted and murmured behind her mug before she took a sip of her tea. “He put his body on the line alright!”

“Diana! I heard that! Clearly!” Anne scolded. “Then before I knew it, I reached over and placed my lips on his!”

“And?”

“What do you mean, and? I’ve ruined everything. I crossed the line! I hate myself for it!” Anne nearly screamed but was reminded that Anne Cordelia was trying to sleep when she eyed an Elsa doll on the kitchen bench. “Best friends don’t kiss!”

“What do you mean? You kiss me.” Diana pointed out.

“On the cheek, Di. On the cheek when I greet you, or say goodbye or when I’m happy for you about something or when you’re sad and need comfort. We don’t make out!”

“Oh! You made out!” Diana placed the mug on the table and leaned closer to Anne. _This is getting better and better_ , she thought.

“Just to be clear. It wasn’t really a make out session. It was a kiss on the lips which lasted a few seconds and there were no tongues.” Suddenly, Anne felt the need to defend herself.

“Right, no tongues,” Diana nodded and pretended to be contemplative.

“Why are you not being supportive that I am in despair?” Anne started to get annoyed. She thought that Diana would be more consoling and was hoping that she would tell Anne that all will be well and its water under the bridge.

Diana changed her demeanour and decided to get serious. “Anne, what are you really worried about. Tell me.”

“I crossed a line and he may get the wrong idea and that he may hate me for it,” Anne said silently.

“What’s the wrong idea?” Diana asked for confirmation.

“That I want something more than friendship.”

“And you don’t? Because Anne, I know you have not fully admitted it but through the years I know you’ve had feelings for him. Call it like, being in love, a crush. Whatever it is, you’ve had feelings for him. Why are you so scared to explore it?”

Anne looked at Diana shocked at what she just said and asked. It was true that through the years, her feelings have intensified for Gilbert. Especially now, knowing what sort of man he has become. Caring, family oriented, compassionate, hardworking, the list just goes on. But the feelings she had for him were only in her head and heart. It was never exposed, never admitted to, never uttered or spoken of, even with Diana.

“You don’t want to talk about it?” Diana asked gently.

Anne shook her head. Admitting her feelings would make it all too real, bring it to the surface, then she would have to deal with it.

“I don’t think I’m ready or brave enough to,” Anne whispered. “I’m damaged goods Diana. Too much baggage for anyone. I have a few reasons why I can’t let it happen. I just…I just can’t tell you.”

Diana stood up and sat on the chair beside Anne and placed her hand on top of Anne’s creamy one. “Anne. You’re a strong woman who had to battle through life at a young age. You don’t have to talk about your feelings now. But, I know that Gilbert will never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You’re just as important to him as he is with you. Whatever happened with that kiss, it will be fine.”

“I hope so,” Anne said quietly. There were some scars that were hard to ignore. Wounds still fresh regardless of the fact it happened a long time ago. False friendships plagued her. Not being accepted stabbed her. Being unwanted made her question her entire being. Even her friendship with Diana took a long time for her to actually believe she was valued. Anne crossing the line with Gilbert scared her. To lose another person in her life that she had ended up caring for would be another blow despite the fact that Gilbert assured her all will be fine. After all, she had heard it all before. Promises of relationships to be maintained only to be broken once she was taken away elsewhere and those relationships were blown away easily by the wind.

“How did he react? Was he angry? How was he this morning before you left?” Diana asked gently.

“I think he was surprised. Just as I was. Then his lips began to move with mine and I immediately broke away when I realised. I cried in front of him Di. Cried for what I did. But he was lovely as usual. He assured me that we don’t have to look back on it. We ate breakfast together and watched a movie before I had to go to the airport.”

“Then you just have to trust Gilbert. He will never lie to you. You won’t lose him.” Although what Diana was really thinking was that it was frustrating that two people have been so good at denying and ignoring feelings for years. Diana found it equally frustrating that they continue to pretend nothing has happened even when an opportunity has presented itself for them to talk about it.

“I hope you’re right, Di.” Anne reached over and hugged her best friend. “I just don’t want to lose him as a friend.”

Just then they heard Anne’s phone receive a text message.

**MESSAGES**

**[Gilbert]:** Hey Carrots. Just making sure you arrived home safely. Please get back to me. Otherwise, I won’t be able to sleep and I’ll end up composing an original song on guitar at three am which sounds awfully like ‘Smelly Cat’ from the show Friends.

Anne picked up her phone and read the message which immediately put a smile on her face. Diana looked at her curiously, having gone from being worried to being cheered up.

“Good message?” Diana asked.

“It’s Gil. Making sure I arrived back safely,” Anne replied relieved.

“See. I told you. He would never ever let go of your friendship. You’re too important to him.” Diana was glad that Gilbert gave Anne a sign. Every bit of reassurance was important to Anne. “Well? Reply back. I’ll pack you some lasagne and some brownies to take away before you go.” Diana stood up and proceeded to potter around the kitchen.

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** I’m home safe Dr. TBH I was so tempted not to reply just now and wait until tomorrow. I really want to hear another Gilbert Blythe original. My personal favourite was ‘I Love Mangoes’. 😛 Then I thought of your patients and they need a doctor that’s not half asleep so I thought better of it. I also don’t want you to think that because you have composed another original that its recording material. I’d like to save you from embarrassment.

**[Gilbert]:** My patients thank you in advance but…You wound me! 😞 ‘I love Mangoes’ was my best work. Who knows what else I can come up with!

**[Anne]:** I still remember the words. ‘Mangoes you are the best fruit. Mangoes you taste so beaut.’

**[Gilbert]:** ‘Mangoes you are so cute’ (Take it away Anne!)

**[Anne]:** ‘Nothing is better than the taste of you’

**[Gilbert]:** The fact that you remember the words means that it has touched you.

**[Anne]:** Seriously, Gil? Who describes mangoes as cute? Awful, awful lyrics.

**[Gilbert]:** Yet you remember! Anyway…

**[Anne]:** Anyway…

**[Gilbert]:** Glad you’re home safe.

**[Anne]:** Thanks for checking up on me.

**[Gilbert]:** See you in two weeks?

**[Anne]:** See you. Goodnight, Gil.

**[Gilbert]:** Goodnight.

Diana came back to the dining table and noticed that Anne still had a smile on her face. “Everything alright?”

Anne grinned. “Everything is just fine.”

*****

Gilbert had been on a euphoric high the whole day. Despite the disappointment of ‘The Kiss’ being dismissed by Anne, his body had been in a state of buzzing awareness due to a few things – Anne was moving to Toronto, the soft pillows of her lips touched his, they had woken up together and enjoyed a sweet breakfast. He felt that it was meant to be, the easy way and comfortable companionship that emerged after ‘The Kiss’ was so natural and well - blissful. He could imagine Sunday mornings waking up beside her, having breakfast in bed, teasing each other, cuddling and maybe…

Gilbert’s daydream was interrupted by his phone’s. He sighed. It was for the best not to let his imagination run wild.

“Hey, Bash,” Gilbert greeted as Bash’s face appeared on his screen.

“Hey, bro.” Bash greeted as drank some rum from a glass. Mary appeared behind Bash.

“Hey, Gilbert. I’m just getting a glass of water then going to bed. Just wanted to say hello,” smiled Mary warmly at the screen pottering around behind Bash.

“Hi, guys. Delphine asleep?” Gilbert asked.

“Yep. Finally. She was full of beans today,” Mary yelled from behind Bash.

“Mary, is this my call or yours? Seriously?” Bash mocked with a smile on his face. “I wanted to talk business with Gilbert.”

“Oh. Boring Bash. I’ve had a day off today and it has been great. I don’t want to talk business,” Gilbert mocked.

“I just wanted to quickly ask if you’re happy to go ahead with the part purchase of Green Gables for our orchard expansion. Soil samples turned out great. Better than ours actually. Once you agree I’m working on the numbers tonight and some paperwork for the solicitor,” asked Bash. Matthew was no longer able to maintain the land and the Cuthbert siblings just wanted to retire. Meanwhile the Blythe Orchard could not keep up with demand and the only way to do so was to expand. Buying land nearby was more economical and the opportunity came up with three quarters of the Green Gables land coming up for sale.

“Yes, Bash. It was conditional on the results of soil samples. If they are great then go ahead,” conformed Gilbert.

“Alright. Business done. So how was your day off? Anything new?” Bash asked taking another sip of rum.

“Woke up. Had a great breakfast, went for a run, lifted weights, watched a movie, read a bit. Then I had dinner. You just had to go spoil it by appearing on the screen of my phone,” Gilbert was happy and could not help give Bash a bit of a ribbing. He had a goofy grin on his face so wide that you could hardly see his eyes as they were crinkled so much. His dimples were deep and for that time of night, Gilbert didn’t look like he was ready to wind down. He looked so pumped and full of energy that Bash became suspicious.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Bash furrowed his eyes and stared at the screen intently.

“What? Can’t someone have a good day?” Gilbert asked bewildered. _What the hell can Bash see?_

“Hey, Mary, sweetheart. Can you come here for a minute and look at Gilbert for me?” Bash urged Mary to come over. Mary appeared on the screen right beside Bash with a crease on her forehead wondering what Bash was referring to. Then Mary saw it herself. Gilbert was exuding happiness.

“Bash! Your wife is about to go to bed. Why are you making such a big deal?” Gilbert asked and feigned a frown. However, Bash and Mary always found Gilbert easy to read and noticed the smirk he was trying to suppress.

“You’re happier than normal. Normally even on your days off you seem stressed out. Is it Anne?” Mary asked outright. The only times she had really seen Gilbert’s face in a blissful grin was when he had just encountered Anne.

“I was about to ask the same thing,” Bash laughed. “We are so in sync, Mary.”

Gilbert was embarrassed. _Am I that obvious? Then why can’t Anne see it?_ “Really? Why would you think it’s her?”

“Because the only time we ever see you with a dopey grin that you can’t wipe off your face is when you’ve spent time with her and she didn’t slap you with something over the head. Out with it,” Bash demanded.

“You are so bossy and what a gossip,” Gilbert mumbled. “If you must know, she was here and we went out last night. She got a job here on Toronto so she’s moving here soon.”

“Fantastic!” Bash then started dancing in celebration. His Dad-like dance earned him a playful slap from Mary with a tea towel. “Then maybe something may eventually happen between the two of you. I’m sick of seeing you mope around about her trying to figure out what to do.”

Gilbert became quiet all of a sudden. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mary that Gilbert’s smile slightly waned, his eyes became thoughtful and his face blushed pink.

Mary gasped. “Something happened! Why are you looking like that Gilbert? Something happened! I know it!”

“Nothing happened…exactly…,” Gilbert muttered. Bash had stopped dancing and was staring at Gilbert on the screen. “We’re still just friends.”

“What happened, Blythe? Mary’s right. Something happened.” Bash was grinning from ear to ear, waiting for the news.

“We’re still friends! Just friends! NOTHING MORE,” Gilbert emphasises.

“But…,” Mary prompted.

“Look, both of you are the only ones that truly know what she means to me,” Gilbert started. In his head he was debating whether to tell his family what had transpired. “You’re the only two people on earth that know I…you know.”

“Lover her,” finished Mary. “And we have never told anyone else. It has been between us, between family,” Mary said gently.

“That’s right, Blythe. We’re on your side and your secret is safe. It’s a secret we’ve kept for a long time. So, if you need to talk about it, we’re here,” Bash assured Gilbert. Despite all the teasing, Bash truly cared for Gilbert. They were brothers forever.

“She kissed me last night, I kissed her back it was just a few seconds but enough to remind me just how much I care for her. Damn it! I want her so bad,” Gilbert blurted out not thinking about what he was saying. He just needed to tell someone.

“What?!?!?” Bash and Mary said in unison.

Mary grinned uncontrollably so. “You kissed! You’re finally together!”

“No. No. Mary. We were pretending to be a couple to get rid of someone who was obsessing over picking her up and then to deter him, she planted a kiss on me and I could not help but respond. Then afterwards she cried. She cried! Because she regretted it. She said she crossed a line and she didn’t want it to affect our friendship. I told her it was fine and that I wasn’t affected by it and I knew it was only pretend so the guy would leave her alone.”

“So, you lied to her about what it meant to you,” Bash observed.

“Yeah. I did. But you know what? I’ve been happy about it the whole day. She kissed me. There must be something there. Even if its tiny or small as an ant or an atom. What do you think?” Gilbert asked his family.

“You should have told her Gilbert,” Bash pointed at the screen.

“Bash, it wasn’t the right time. Believe me. She had too much to drink, she was upset that I would be mad at her and she was upset with herself. I’m fine though. I’m happy to have had the moment and she’s moving here which means I get to see her more often. Who knows what could happen? Right?” Gilbert tried to be more positive.

“Think about making a move Gilbert. Live a life with no regrets,” advised Mary. “It’s better to know than just wonder all your life what could be.”

“I know, Mary. I’m starting to figure that out,” Gilbert said with a sigh.

*****

It was close to midnight and Gilbert was still up looking at the Toronto skyline from his apartment balcony sipping some valerian tea to soothe him and make him sleepy. The buzzing feeling he has had the whole day has stayed with him rendering him restless and being unable to sleep.

Perhaps it didn’t help that he had been looking thorough the photos that Moddy, Charlie, Cole and Anne have sent him to his phone, showing him what fun they had the night before. It was nice to see they looked like a happy bunch. It gave him such a nostalgic feeling that they had all remained friends since high school.

He laughed at Moody and Charlie arm wrestling. Then he examined closely the photo of him and Anne arm wrestling with her cheating using both her hands to try and topple his. There was a photo of the boys taken by Anne as they took shots, photos from the club before Cole left, a photo of him and Anne taken by Cole, the two of them hugging each other and smiling ecstatically. He decided to use the photo of himself and Anne as the screen saver for his phone.

He went back inside his apartment and decided to potter around tidying up hoping he would get tired. But there as not much to do. The kitchen was tidy. The living room only had medical books on the coffee table that needed minimal arrangement. There was nothing to do in the guest room, it hadn’t been used for a while. The study perhaps needed fixing up so he went in there and sorted his paperwork which only took ten minutes. There really was nothing else to do, so he gave up and decided to lie on his bed. _Maybe sleep would just come if I just close my eyes_ , he thought.

A few minutes of making a mental list of what he had to do the next day, his thoughts turned back to the kiss. _Damn it!_ He was wide awake again. Imagining the kiss, how soft it was, the scent of Anne’s perfume, the exposed skin of her back in the low-cut outfit and her body close to his, still pulsating from the closeness of their dance took him to a journey he was trying to avoid. _Damn it!_ Gilbert exclaimed to himself again. His mind and heart not only wanted Anne, his body was telling him it craved her.

Gilbert grabbed his phone and checked his emails to keep his mind off Anne. However, after reading a few emails, mainly news from the hospital, he unconsciously went to reading text messages that he had exchanged with Anne the past few days. A grin on his face at their teasing exchanges.

Without thinking, he messaged her despite the late night.

**MESSAGES**

**[Gilbert]:** Hey, Carrots. I know its late so I’m not expecting you to reply. In fact, you can ignore my messages. You don’t have to reply to it. I just wanted to let you know, I’m excited that you’re moving to Toronto. If you need help with anything, apartment hunting, furniture shopping or even just to ask about great places to eat, let me know.

**[Anne]:** I’m awake! You can’t sleep either?

**[Gilbert]:** Yeah, can’t sleep. You?

**[Anne]:** My mind is too active thinking about what I need to do for the move. I’ve given up on sleep and have resorted to writing a list hoping it will help ease my thinking.

**[Gilbert]:** Great idea. So, yeah, you need help? I’m the guy.

**[Anne]:** Thanks for the offer, Gil. I do have a few questions about the city. Mainly about where I should go looking for a place. But not tonight. It’s too late.

**[Gilbert]:** Anytime, Anne. In fact, why don’t you just stay with me when you’re here next. I’ve got a spare room and I can drive you around if you need. We can check out some places together.

**[Anne]:** I would appreciate that actually. Thanks, Gil!

**[Gilbert]:** I can pick you up from the airport too, if you want.

**[Anne]:** Thanks, Gil. I’ll check in with you closer to the time and let you know my flight details.

**[Gilbert]:** No problem. In fact, I have plenty of room here. So, you are welcome to even live with me if you want.

_Shit! Did I just ask her to move in with me?_ Gilbert slapped his forehead. He was getting carried away and was tired but restless and wasn’t thinking of the repercussions of the suggestion he just gave her. But it was too late. He had asked her to consider moving in with him. It was too late to retract it. He did the only thing he thought he should do – justify his offer to her.

Gilbert in a panic, sent text message after text message.

**MESSAGES**

**[Gilbert]:** As friends of course.

**[Gilbert]:** I have three bedrooms. You can have the guest room and we can share the other room as a joint office.

**[Gilbert]:** I hardly have any furniture so you can fill the living spaces if you want.

**[Gilbert]:** Minimal rent of course. I inherited this apartment from my Dad. There is no mortgage on this apartment. You know what? You don’t have to pay rent.

**[Gilbert]:** In fact, we can just share the bill for utilities.

**[Gilbert]:** It would help me out.

**[Gilbert]:** No pressure. Just tell me what you think. It will save you from looking for a place. Take your time to think about it.

**[Gilbert]:** Just something to think about.

Gilbert stared at his screen waiting for a reply from Anne. ANYTHING! Even if it was to say, “No thanks, Gil.” He stared at his phone screen for ten minutes. There were times he could see she was typing something as indicated by the three dots flashing in his messages. However, it stopped a few times and he would wait for her message to come. It never did. Nothing. No messages came back from her.

_Fuck! Shit! Did I scare her? Reply to me Anne!_ He begged the universe.

Ten more minutes of waiting and staring at the screen and all he got from Anne was pure silence.

*****

**MESSAGES**

**[Gilbert]:** Bash! Are you still awake? If I’ve woken you sorry!

**[Bash]:** I’m still up, moke. Just doing paperwork for the solicitors for tomorrow’s meeting. What’s up?

**[Gilbert]:** I could not sleep and I think I stuffed things up.

**[Bash]:** OK….

**[Gilbert]:** Please tell me that everything will work out.

**[Bash]:** I don’t even know what you’ve done! Did you murder someone?

**[Gilbert]:** I’ll send you a screenshot of some messages. [Pic of screenshot sent]

**[Bash]:** 😂 A bit of a one-sided conversation. You should have stopped at offering to pick her up from the airport.

**[Gilbert]:** It’s not funny. She’s ignored my messages!

**[Bash]:** Calm down bro. It’s late. I’m sure she just ended up going to bed.

**[Gilbert]:** I don’t think so. I saw her trying to type something then not send it. I’ve scared her, haven’t I?

**[Bash]:** Yeah, because you’re so scary. She’s probably just thinking about it. Calm down!

**[Bash]:** Are you sure it’s what you really want?

**[Gilbert]:** It came to my head and I just texted her without thinking. It would be nice, I think.

**[Bash]:** Well, just wait for her reply then.

**[Gilbert]:** Great. Now I definitely won’t be able to sleep. Worrying….

**[Bash]:** Take a tablet and go to bed. Turn your phone off and worry about it tomorrow. You’re a grown man Gilbert, but you’re acting like a teen. Good night Blythe.

**[Gilbert]:** She has that effect on me. Oh, well. Good night Bash.

_Easy for him to say. Don’t worry. Right! I’m a walking head of anxiety,_ thought Gilbert as he covered his face with his hands.

*****

Anne stared at her phone and Gilbert’s offer of her moving in with him.

She was a ball of confusion. It would certainly solve the problem of looking for a place. Gilbert’s apartment was comfortable and in a nice area and he does have plenty of room.

But there were feelings to be considered. Her feelings. Was it a good idea to be confronted with Gilbert every day when she had tried so hard to suppress how she truly felt for him?

“Argh!” Anne screamed and buried her face with her pillow _. I want to, but I can’t. I want to, but I can’t._ Anne’s inner voice repeated itself over and over again.

Anne didn’t know what to do or what to say and judging by his incessant text messages, one after the other, he was waiting for her reply. She tried a few times to compose a message back but she kept on changing her mind, changing her answer, changing how she felt.

_He’s just going to have to wait_ , she decided as she put on some meditation music in the background to help her sleep.

But sleep didn’t help. She dreamt that she and Gilbert lived together and they had two children – one with red hair and freckles and one with dark curly hair and colour changing eyes. Anne woke up from her dream at five o’clock in the morning feeling happy at the dream and feeling confused at the same time.

_But dreams are not literal, are they?_ Anne thought to herself. Dreams are a way of communicating gut feelings not necessarily what will happen. Dreams are not the same as fortune telling.

She reasoned with herself that she felt happy upon waking up from the dream of herself and Gilbert living together. So, the universe is telling her that it would be a good idea to move in with him. That’s what the dream was about right? Telling her what decision to make. It doesn’t mean that they will have kids together.

_Yes, that’s it. The cosmos is saying move in with him and you will have happy times_. Anne justified it to herself.

Before she changed her mind, at quarter past five in the morning, she finally responded to Gilbert.

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** Gil? Are you awake now? Anyway, good morning.

**[Anne]:** If the offer still stands, and please there is no obligation whatsoever. If you have changed your mind it’s fine. No pressure.

**[Anne]:** But if it’s still fine with you, I’d love to be your roommate when I move to Toronto.

**[Anne]:** I think we could be good together.

**[Anne]:** As roommates, I mean. We’ll have so much fun.

**[Anne]:** But I’m paying rent. No arguing.

**[Anne]:** Just let me know….

_There! Done!_ Anne told herself. _I can’t back out now._

*****

Gilbert’s alarm made him jump. 6 o’clock in the morning. Normally he would wake up ahead of his alarm but the sleepless night made him fall deeply asleep eventually. The last thing he remembered was checking his phone at three thirty in the morning to see if Anne had texted him back. It was ridiculous because who in their right mind would text someone while the world was asleep.

He groaned, remembering the way he fumbled through asking Anne to move in with him. He felt like a fool, a childish fool for rambling on like a teenager with his messages.

But before he fell asleep the night before, the idea of Anne living with him made him excited. Sure, he had ulterior motives – seeing her everyday would make him happy, he knew it. But he also knew it could potentially end up in his heartbreak.

He decided heartbreak he will take if it meant Anne was with him in some way. He already made a decision there was no one else and he has sworn off romantic relationships unless it was Anne willing and able to be with him.

He reached for his phone, hoping with all his might that Anne had responded back. He hated not knowing what she thought of his suggestion. He hated waiting for an answer. He’d rather know than have himself wondering over and over again.

He saw seven messages from Anne.

He fumbled with his phone, hands trembling as he read her reply.

Gilbert’s worried look changed to one of pure and absolute excitement.

“Yes! She said yes!” he said pumping his fist in the air.

He jumped up from bed with a spring in his step, tiredness giving way to some energy even though he only had two and a half hours of sleep.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting 2 new part time jobs next week so it may take me a while to update this - maybe 2 to 3 weeks. But please be patient. I've had this story in my head since last year and I intend to see it until the end.


	6. Ours

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home yeah_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

**_Look After You by The Fray_ **

“My God Gil! This bed is so huge we can have a party on it!” exclaimed Anne loudly as she flopped on the super king size bed, her loose hair fanning out on the mattress as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

_I wouldn’t mind having a party on it with you, just the two of us,_ Gilbert thought quietly. Catching himself thinking of impure thoughts about his best friend, he got all hot and red and had to turn his face away from Anne until the heat disappeared.

He turned back to look at her and she was still on the bed, this time bouncing on it. He grinned. _She just has no idea what she does to me_ , Gilbert shook his head.

“Come and lay down with me, Gil. Come on! It is so comfortable. I need to know what you think,” Anne encouraged Gilbert much to his embarrassment? Delight? Both? He didn’t know.

_Is she even aware of what she is asking me to do?_ Gilbert wondered in amazement. He didn’t think it was a good idea to lie in bed with her to test it, but he did it anyway.

Given that she agreed to be Gilbert’s roommate, the weekend became about furniture shopping instead of apartment hunting. They were in a furniture store in Toronto looking for what Anne needed. After looking through Gilbert’s apartment to determine what she would have to buy, they decided that she would need a new bed – seeing as the spare bedroom only had a sofa bed. Anne would also need a desk and bookshelves for their joint office. Everything else Gilbert already had, given that he was well settled in Toronto.

“I think this is my favourite. Out of all the beds we’ve tried do you think this is the most enticing one?” Anne asked, her choice of words sending Gilbert into a spin.

“Umm, yes,” Gilbert breathed out. “Are you sure you want a bed this big?”

“Yes, Gil. I’ve only ever had a small bed all my life. I’m spoiling myself because I can,” was Anne’s answer.

The morning had been quite entertaining. Even though Anne only really needed something for her bedroom and the home office, she could not help but gush at everything. Gilbert followed her around in bliss. The comments she was making insinuating a future together.

“Oh, wouldn’t it be nice for us to have Sunday morning breakfast on this table?” Anne said caressing a maple top dining table.

“Imagine rugging up with a blanket on this sofa while we watch a movie on a rainy night,” was another comment.

Upon spying a bath with massage jets, Anne exclaimed, “Imagine using this bath to take away our sore muscles after a hard day! What bliss!”

Gilbert was prepared to throw out all his furniture and buy whatever she pointed out there and then if she continued to redecorate his place with descriptions of them having breakfast and rugging up and bathing together. He was pretty sure she was suggesting rugging up separately and bathing individually but his mind was imagining other things.

“What a nice young couple you are,” commented Peter the sales assistant as indicated by his name badge. He looked like a grandfather that should be in retirement.

Gilbert looked behind him thinking that Peter was talking to a couple. “Who us?” Gilbert asked confused. “Oh, actually…,” Gilbert was about to tell Peter they were just good friends but the old guy kept on talking. Anne merely looked between Peter and Gilbert as she was confused herself.

“I can tell both of you look so much in love. You look at each other with love in your eyes, you should see it…,” continued Peter.

“But we’re not…,” Anne began but was still interrupted by a rambling Peter.

“Both of you haven’t stopped smiling at each other since you’ve walked in the shop and your banter is sweet and teasing, you even occasionally finish each other’s sentences…,” Peter continued.

“We do?” Gilbert was unaware that they finished each other’s sentences.

“Banter?” asked Anne at the same time.

“Oh, yes. It reminds me of Margie and I when we fell in love. Forty-five years strong we are…,”

“Thank you, but we’re just…,” Gilbert was getting embarrassed and wanted to let Peter know they were just friends. _Am I that obvious? Really? But why can’t Anne tell?_

It seems that once Peter the furniture salesman had a thought in his head, nothing could stop him from expressing himself. “Moving in together? I know what it’s like wanting to create a home together but with a limited budget. Margie and I had to scrimp and save to buy furniture. I wish someone gave us a leg up…”

“We are moving in together, but just as…” Anne was about to say ‘friends’ but Peter kept on chatting away.

“Oh! Splendid! I tell you what, I own the store and I’m about to get rid of last season’s stock but haven’t had a chance to put it on the floor, it’s at the warehouse next door. I can give you a fifty percent discount if you want to come with me and have a look. I’d like to help a young couple out to create a lovely home together. I even have that bed you just had your eye on at a discount. Only because a new model is now on the market and has a different covering on it.” Peter then stared at them expectantly. It seemed that he had ran out of things to say.

“Discount?” Gilbert’s interest was piqued.

“Fifty percent?” said Anne at the same time as she looked at Gilbert, trying to make sense of it all.

“Yes. I need to make room for new stock,” was Peter’s simple reply. Turns out he was capable of not rambling once his head has been emptied out of thoughts.

Gilbert wanting to help out Anne, went by her side and placed an arm around her waist. “My fiancée and I would love to have a look at your stock,” he said smiling at Peter. “It will certainly help us start our new life together.” _Well_ , Gilbert thought. _We are starting something new by being roommates, was his justification._

Anne stared at Gilbert wide eyed and speechless. But she did not dare contradict him when fifty percent off was at stake.

“But only if it doesn’t put you out. A couple like us will certainly be in deep gratitude for your help,” added Anne as he reciprocated Gilbert’s stance and held him by the waist.

“Nonsense, it will help clear out my warehouse and recoup some costs. Come follow me,” Peter said delightedly as Anne and Gilbert followed him to the warehouse next door.

*****

“Fiancée! Gil! Why couldn’t you say that we were just moving in together!” Anne was laughing as they walked out the furniture store after paying for Anne’s purchases.

“Sorry,” Gilbert grimaced. “It was the first thing that came into my head and I wanted you to get a discount.”

Anne smiled. “Well, thank you for your support but I feel really bad that we lied to lovely Peter.”

“I started feeling bad too when he started asking us when is the wedding, where and will it be a big wedding,” Gilbert admitted.

“I know. Once we started making things up, it was too late to admit that we were untruthful. So, an orchard wedding is what you want, huh?”

Gilbert went red. “I’ve always thought the orchard would be a good spot. But then you just had to go on and on about it in more detail.”

“Sorry!” Anne said. “When you said orchard, I always thought the orchard looked beautiful in spring with the blossoms and all. I just started imagining a spring wedding and it became too real. I couldn’t help but describe having the wedding between the rows of trees with a white carpet set up, doves being released after our vows…”

“Well, he believed it. To be fair…,” Gilbert went to point out, “…we tried to tell him at the beginning that we were just friends but he was the one that made the assumption that we were together-together. And he would not let us get a word in.”

“True,” Anne nodded. “Why is that? Why do people always think…”

“…that we’re together?” Gilbert finished the sentence. “I don’t know.”

They had stopped at a pop-up flower stand just a few metres from the furniture store. Anne could not help but admire the blossoms. She decided to buy a bunch of white tulips then grabbed Gilbert’s hand to drag him back to the store.

“White tulips,” Gilbert observed, knowing what she was about to do. “It’s nice of you, Anne.”

“It’s the least I could do for what he has done for us this afternoon.”

As they entered the store, they spied Peter at a desk doing some paperwork.

“Peter?” Anne called out gently.

“You’re back!” Peter said excitedly.

“Yes. Well, you told us that your wife had a bouquet of white tulips on your wedding day. I just thought we’d give you this. To thank you, for your kindness today,” said Anne as she held out the flowers.

Peter stood up and took the bouquet. “Why, thank you Anne. Margie will love this. Both of you are so much alike. This is exactly what she would do as well. You’re so kind.”

Anne gave Peter a hug, “You’re the kind one, sir.”

Peter smiled, his glasses fogged up from moisture. “You’ve got a good lady with you, Gilbert. Don’t let this one go.”

“I’m very lucky indeed,” Gilbert nodded in agreement, wishing that Peter was right and they were actually together as a couple.

Anne nudged Gilbert with her hip. “Well, this guy is pretty amazing himself, so I count myself lucky as well.” She quickly glanced at Gilbert. He was looking at her, surprised at her comment and couldn’t help but wonder what she meant by it.

“You’re both lucky then. I’m sure both of you will have a wonderful life together,” Peter smiled at the both of them.

They walked out of the furniture store for a second time, the sky darker than normal, the smell of rain and of the wet earth engulfing them. But this time instead of the laughter they had earlier when they first exited the store, both Anne and Gilbert walked out in silence, the words of Peter the furniture store guy echoing in both their thoughts. _I’m sure both of you will have a wonderful life together. Together._ Their thoughts unknowingly synchronised.

_She said I’m amazing,_ Gilbert’s heart soared. _Perhaps there’s hope?_

_He said he’s lucky to have me_ , Anne thought of Gilbert’s words which made her heart flutter. But she stopped herself. She stopped the spiral of dreamy thoughts from entering her consciousness. _But we can never be. Not an us. Not in a romantical us. Friends, yes. Wonderful together as friends is all it can be_ , Anne insisted to herself. _There will come a time when Gilbert will need to move on. He will be inclined to be with someone that will want to be with him completely and give him the world. When that happens I will have to disengage myself from him, to give Gilbert a chance to have a life that he deserves. I have to be ready for it, despite what I feel about him. I do love him, but I’m not enough. I have nothing to offer him except the burden of my past and the decisions I have made for myself won’t suit him._

Suddenly, Anne had doubts if she should move in with him. _I have to talk to him about this. Clear the air. Set expectations._

Anne gave Gilbert a side glance. Their eyes met. Anne’s was full of seriousness but Gilbert’s was full of joy. He had a cheeky look about him and Anne could not bear to start a conversation to ask him if they were doing the right thing and possibly upset him. She decided to wait until it was more appropriate to talk.

Gilbert smiled at her and she could not help but smile back, Anne decided that there would be a time to talk later.

Just then, fat raindrops fell from the sky, plopping on their face. Gilbert faced the clouds as the pitter patter of rain increased while they walked on the footpath. Anne rushed under the cover of a store shopfront, but Gilbert stayed grounded on the same spot on the path, laughing while the summer rain drenched him by the minute.

“Gil! Get under here. What are you doing? What’s so funny?” Anne asked perplexed. They didn’t have an umbrella and would have to wait it out until the rain at least lowered to a sprinkle.

Gilbert turned around to face her, smile wide. “It reminds me of the first time we met. Remember?” Gilbert lightly yelled above the sound of the rain on the pavement. To him, it was no use sheltering himself, he was totally drenched, his cotton tee and jeans sticking to him like glue, highlighting the muscles and hardness of his body. Gilbert ran a hand through his soaked hair, so that his locks didn’t stick down too much on his head.

_God damn, it Gilbert! Why do you have to look so enticing in the rain?_ Anne couldn’t help but notice, but she supposed she had to get used to seeing him in different situations if they were to be roommates _. Perhaps it really isn’t a good idea to move in with him_ , she told herself again.

“I do remember. And right now, you are completely soaked. Get under here now Gilbert Blythe!” Anne scolded in jest, as the vision of Gilbert in his yellow raincoat and rainhat entered her mind. Suddenly she could not help but laugh – uncontrollably.

“I can’t get any wetter and what are you laughing at?” Gilbert asked, highly amused as he looked at Anne who was holding her stomach as it was hurting to laugh.

“You…when we…first…met…you were…dressed…like…a grandpa fisherman! The yellow raincoat…,” Anne continued to laugh and could hardly get a sentence out.

“I thought you loved that raincoat? You said that I reminded you of Gene Kelly in Singin’ in the Rain.”

“No…no…no!” Anne grinned. “I said you reminded me of Singin’ in the Rain but I never said you were Gene Kelly,” she pointed out, still laughing at the image of him in the yellow raincoat.

“Stop laughing!” Gilbert yelled at her while smiling.

“I can’t seem to stop…laughing…thinking…about you…in that rain outfit!” Anne was still finding it hard to talk in between the laughter.

“Stop laughing or I’ll grab you to join me out here in the rain,” Gilbert warned delightedly. “What are yo doing sheltering anyway? I thought you loved walking in the rain?”

“I can’t stop! I’m…trying! I should have…taken a photo. The way…the yellow rainhat…stuck to your…head. You looked like…a lemon!” Anne exclaimed.

“Oh, great! I meet a cute girl when I was in highschool and then I find out later that she thought I looked like a citrus fruit,” Gilbert smiled as he watched her continue to laugh at him.

“You thought I was cute?” Anne was surprised, as she wiped tears of laughter in her eyes. She thought she had released all the laughter from her body, but she convulsed again. “What possessed you to wear it? It was such a bright yellow!”

“That’s it. You have not stopped laughing at me. You’re going to get it!” Gilbert approached Anne in a few small strides, grabbed her around the waist and carried her out in the rain. “Come here, Debbie Reynolds,” said Gilbert referencing Gene Kelly’s co-star in Singin’ in the Rain.  
  


“If only I was Debbie Reynolds! She was a wonderful Kathy.”

“When are you going to learn that you are my leading lady. Every musical we’ve been in, we’ve been cast opposite each other. You’ve been the Elphaba to my Fiyero, the Mary to my Frankie, the Danny to my Sandy. It’s only natural you’re my Debbie or rather the Kathy to my Don. So, come join Don out in the rain!” he could not help but say to her, although he wished she was his leading lady in real life as well.

“I never said you were Gene or Don that day!” Although Anne remembered she thought that he was Gene Kelly. But what Gilbert said was true. She realised that they indeed have been continually cast opposite each other in some sort of partnership in every amateur production they have been in – through highschool and in their summers of musical theatre. Everyone had confirmed it was their chemistry on stage that was obvious and palpable. _We are really good friends after all, so it’s only natural it would show on stage_ , reasoned Anne.

“Gil! I travelled light! I only have this dress and my sleepwear at the hotel. Don’t get me wet! Let go of me!” Anne pretended to be upset but was smiling so wide, she didn’t care that she was getting soaked by the rain. Anne pretended to fight him off by wriggling in her arms, but it was a futile attempt at escape.

“Nope, you’re getting wet with me. Don’t you wish we had that raincoat and rainhat with us now? Then you would not be drenched like me,” Gilbert pointed out as he continued to hold her by the waist against him.

His arm muscles strained as he held on to Anne. She was suddenly aware of his strength and the warmth of his body against hers while the summer rain soaked both of them, cooling their skin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Anne said. But then as an afterthought, she stopped wriggling and said, “You know what? I’d rather get absolutely soaked by the rain than wear the fashion faux pax that you did the day we met.”

Gilbert could not help but laugh so loud at her comment. On impulse, because he was so delighted by her, he tightened the grip he had around Anne and gave her a kiss on her temple. “There. I think you’re soaked enough. Punishment achieved.” Gilbert grinned as he let go and placed her gently back on the ground. “My Dad bought that rain outfit. One for me, one for him and one for Bash.”

“Well, I never saw your Dad or Bash wear them!”

“Believe me, they did when we would go deep sea fishing,” pointed out Gilbert.

“Yeah, deep sea fishing! Not when you’re walking around town!” exclaimed Anne.

Gilbert noticed that some of strands of Anne’s hair was plastered to her cheeks. He could not help but reach out and tuck the strands behind her ears. Anne then faced the sky, closed her eyes and let the rain fall on her creamy freckled face, her features showing some sort of ecstasy as she enjoyed the coolness splash down on her.

Gilbert admired her as she had her eyes closed. She really was beautiful, breathtaking even and he was always amazed that she could not see it. Her red hair was the brightness that shone through the rain, her skin, freckled lightly from her nose, cheeks and shoulders were like adorable little chocolate dusts, his fingers fought the urge to trace them and play dot to dot. Anne’s wet navy sundress clung to her curves which he had noticed for the first time was more pronounced. Gone was the gangly cuteness of her adolescence. It has now been replaced by the body of a woman, enticing in all the right places.

Bash had questioned his sanity a few days ago, telling him it may not be a good idea to have Anne within his reach nearby as it may send him insane. Gilbert suddenly thought that maybe Bash had a point. Just looking at her that moment in the rain, smile plastered on her kissable lips was making him bubble with desire. _Damn it, Blythe!_ What are you doing to yourself, Gilbert pondered. _Now that you’re about to live together, she’s off limits unless she tells you its fine._

Common sense then took over and Gilbert thought that it was best they were under the same roof. He won’t be lonely living by himself any longer and they were good together – as friends. It was also his chance to make sure she was well looked after, because she didn’t have that when she was younger and if anything, Gilbert wanted her to feel safe and cared for. He decided that he was the best one in Toronto to give Anne that care.

“Stop staring at me, Gil. I don’t know what you are contemplating, but just to let you know, the day isn’t over yet and I can still get back at you for soaking me to the bone,” Anne said with her eyes closed.

_How? How did she know I was staring at her?_ Gilbert asked himself, embarrassed at being caught.

Anne opened her eyes and faced him, grinning. She poked him on his shoulder. “Lucky I love the rain and don’t mind walking without shelter.”

Anne then linked arms with Gilbert and started to guide him back to her hotel as she began to hum.

Immediately, Gilbert recognised the tune as the first few bars of Singin’ In the Rain. Anne started making a few dancing skips every few steps as they walked.

_“I'm singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again,” Gilbert_ sang softly. They looked at each other and smiled.

Anne joined in as they sang together quietly while they walked. _“I'm laughing at clouds. So dark up above. The sun's in my heart. And I'm ready for love.”_

Gilbert and Anne sang two rounds of the song, occasionally glancing at each other smiling as the rain continued to pelt down on them.

They had approached the entrance of Anne’s hotel, her stay courtesy of the network. By the time they were in front of the building, they were into the last few bars of the song.

_“…I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!”_ they both sang together as Anne led Gilbert by the hand towards the hotel doors.

But not before stopping and jumping in the biggest puddle that had collected by the sidewalk and splashed Gilbert all over unexpectedly.

Gilbert was left open mouthed and dumbfounded as pavement water splashed all over his face and the front of his shirt.

Anne started to laugh hysterically at Gilbert once again. “You should see the look on your face Blythe! A bit of revenge is oh, so, sweet!”

“Anne Shirly-Cuthbert! I can’t believe you just did that,” he feigned being annoyed but his delight was given away by the grin on his face.

“What? You can’t get any wetter,” Anne shrugged as she started towards the hotel entrance doors.

“I’m going to get you!” Gilbert threatened. He took two big strides towards her.

Anne looked at him wide eyed. “Wh…what are you going to do?”

“What do you hate so much and makes you cringe when it’s done to you or someone else?” Gilbert said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Gross! No. No, you don’t!” Anne started to quicken her steps to get away from Gilbert.

“Oh, yes I will!” teased Gilbert as he chuckled in an evil manner while trying to reach out for Anne.

“Ahhh!” Anne screamed laughing as she started to run towards the hotel lobby.

Gilbert gave chase by running towards her. They had entered the hotel lobby and were chasing each other, Anne only a few steps ahead.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Anne yelled out to the hotel staff. The staff watched in enjoyment at an obviously playful scene before them, the redhead smiling and laughing as the curly haired man smiled, equally delighted at giving chase.

Anne reached the hotel elevators and pushed the ‘up’ button in quick succession hoping that she would get into the elevator before Gilbert.

The elevator doors opened and she quickly entered, pressed the button for the fifteenth floor and began pressing the button to close the doors. But it was to no avail. Gilbert’s strong hands appeared at the edge of the doors and like Superman, pushed the doors apart wide enough for him to enter before it closed abruptly.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, Carrots? Think you can get away from me,” Gilbert asked with a naughty smile.

Anne pushed herself towards the corner of the elevators and held her arms out as a form of defence. “Don’t go near me!” she begged while giggling.

“You have nowhere to go, Carrots. Time to accept your fate!”

Anne screamed in delight. “Ahhh! No! Please, Gil! Not a wet willy! I’ll do anything you want!”

Gilbert grabbed Anne’s outstretched hands and pulled her close to him, turned her around so that her back was to his front and held her against him by her waist. Gilbert’s grip was too strong for Anne and it stopped her from making an escape.

“One hundred bucks! I’ll give you money!” negotiated Anne.

“It’s not about the money, Carrots. It’s about the glory.” Gilbert made a show of putting his finger in his mouth then pulling it out ready to put it in Anne’s ear.

“Two dozen plum puffs, freshly baked!” Anne continued to entice Gilbert.

“Hmm, maybe…,” Gilbert paused and pretended to consider her bribe.

“Really?” Anne allowed herself to relax in his arms relieved he was considering her suggestion.

“Nope!” Gilbert laughed as he proceeded to give her a wet willy.

Anne shrieked, grimaced and laughed. Disgusted and pleased at the teasing at the same time, Gilbert’s playfulness brought a smile to her face.

The elevator doors then opened to Anne’s floor. Gilbert released his grip and let Anne go as they exited and went towards her room.

Anne looked at Gilbert while they walked down the hallway.

“Stop looking so smug,” Anne said pretending to be angry.

“I won,” said Gilbert and made a show of looking even more smug in front of her.

“It wasn’t a competition!” Anne chuckled. “And that was gross Gil!”

“It always is a competition. What are you talking about?” Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, you were the one that splashed a giant puddle at me.”

“It was way too enticing! A big pool of water waiting to be jumped on…and you were there…,” Anne explained. “Just you wait. If we are going to be roomies, I have plenty of chances to get back at you.”

“How about I take you out to dinner once you move in as a welcome to Toronto kind of thing and we call it a truce,” Gilbert suggested.

“Alright. Truce.” Anne held her hand out to shake Gilbert’s hand. “T-R-U-C-E,” she spelled out.

  
“Can’t wait until you are officially here, Carrots.” Gilbert grabbed her hand and shook it wildly.

*****

Once they had entered Anne’s hotel room, she made a move towards the hotel wardrobe.

“Take your wet clothes off,” she instructed as she pulled out a fluffy bathrobe.

She then looked at Gilbert who was surprisingly blushing wildly.

“That’s a bit forward,” Gilbert mumbled. “And bossy!”

“For fuck’s sake, Gil! I wasn’t asking you to take your clothes off so I can take advantage of you…,” Anne started to say as she rolled her eyes.

_Why not?_ Gilbert nearly said out loud and was thankful he had enough restraint to keep the comment to himself.

“…I don’t want you to stay in wet clothes.” Anne finished explaining.

“I don’t have spare clothes and my underwear is wet. Best for me to go back home.”

_Good God!_ thought Anne. _His underwear is wet._ _Does he know just what he is saying to me?_

Anne tossed him the fluffy, white and thick bathrobe. “Will you wear the robe so you can stay? Or do you have to work? I was going to call concierge to put our clothes in the dryer then I was hoping to order room service dinner for us and watch movie with you before I have to go back to Nova Scotia tomorrow. You can even stay the night if you want like last time, to keep me company.”

Gilbert debated whether he should stay. Staying with her in a hotel room, the last time that happened he couldn’t sleep having her by his side. But then again, that night they kissed in the club. He doubted that would happen again.

“I have work at six in the morning tomorrow…,” said Gilbert. “I don’t want to disturb you if I get up too early. I’ll have to go home and get a change of clothes.”

“Please? Just hang out with me tonight then. You can go home after the movie,” Anne asked. “Vodka tonics from the mini bar…,” she teased in a sing song voice.

Gilbert chuckled. “Last time you had vodka tonics the night ended up, umm…well, it was a…,” Gilbert began but didn’t know how to finish it seeing as they ended up kissing each other then cuddling in bed the next morning.

“…disaster!” Anne finished the sentence.

_Damn, that hurt!_ It wasn’t a disaster to him. It actually gave him hope that deep down Anne may have feelings for him more than friendship.

Anne really wanted Gilbert to stay and tried to convince him. “Promise no crossing boundaries this time. Purely mini bar drinks, a sensible amount of course, a movie and room service dinner.”

_Why am I being an idiot that she has to convince me to stay?_ Gilbert wondered. _We’re going to be roommates so may as well get used to spending a lot of time together_. “Sure, Carrots. I’ll stay for dinner. Hand me the robe and I’ll take off my wet clothes.”

Anne grinned, threw the bathrobe at him and went to the bathroom to get changed out of her soaked clothing herself.

When she got out of the bathroom, dressed in her own robe, she just caught Gilbert pulling on the robe, the last sight she saw was his back and arms, sinewy muscles flexing as he pulled the robe on his shoulders. Anne shook her head and tried to control her thoughts from running away into forbidden territory. She then remembered the conversation with Peter the furniture salesman. The woman that eventually snags Gilbert will be a lucky one. That woman won’t be her and she better get used to it. Whoever she is, she may enter his life soon and if they were to be roommates, she can’t stop Gilbert’s happiness and will have to accept that woman’s presence in his life.

Doubts started to form in her head again, wondering if it was a good idea to move in with him. She really needed to clear the air.

She rang up concierge to request to dry their clothes and she ordered room service while Gilbert prepared their obligatory vodka tonics. They then settled themselves on the bed, backs to the headboard, drinking and flicking through the available movies.

“Do you want to watch a classic movie or a new movie?” Gilbert asked as he pressed buttons on the remote control.

“Can we talk?” Anne asked as she looked at him.

Gilbert was surprised at her seriousness. He put the remote control down and faced her.

“What is it Anne? You look and sound serious?”

“Are we really doing this? Moving in together as roommates?” Anne asked. It was a simple question she thought. She just wanted to make sure all was fine with him and she was fine with it.

“Do you have regrets saying yes?” Gilbert asked, not quite answering the question. He was stunned by the question. Everything was set in motion and if she rejected him now, he doesn’t quite know how to act, or how to feel.

“No, I don’t. I just want to know that you know what you’re getting into?”

“And just what am I getting into, Anne?” Gilbert said a bit too abruptly as he wondered what she was getting at. _Did she want to change her mind?_

“Please don’t get defensive,” Anne said softly.

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried why we are suddenly talking about this now. I thought you were happy moving in with me.” Gilbert said a bit more gently this time.

“I just want to know you’re aware that we are changing from seeing each other a few times a year to living together. It’s a big change Gilbert. I know we are the best of friends. I’m just scared that moving in together may change that.”

“Change in what way, Anne?” Gilbert was rather hoping that it wasn’t because she was scared if things moved into a more romantic relationship. While he did not want to force the issue or make any moves at a time when she was just going to settle in with him, he was rather hoping that perhaps in the future that maybe things may move that way.

“Well, we’ll be seeing each other every day, spending time together when we’re not at work. That’s a lot of time Gil. What if you get sick of me?”

“I’ll never get sick of you, Anne-girl. Seeing you…makes me happy.”

“Are you sure. You will see all of me. The cranky Anne in the morning. The moody Anne, the annoying Anne that may leave dishes in the sink until the next day. The vulnerable Anne who may cry at times when things go bad at work.”

“I’ll take every Anne that I can get,” Gilbert smiled at her. “It’s also the other way, Anne. You’ll get to see the OCD Gilbert, the angry Gilbert when things don’t go his way at work, the sad Gilbert when something tragic happens at the hospital. Can you cope with that?”

Anne smiled, because she thought she could. She will be able to cope with it. It would be the full Gilbert that she will get to know, the real Gilbert. The thought of seeing all sides of him – good or bad- made her feel wanted, because he wants to share it with her. “Yeah, I can cope with that.”

“Don’t forget, I’ll also get to see more of the quirky Anne that makes me smile, the happy Anne, the argumentative Anne that challenges me and puts me in my place. Those Annes make me glad to be around.”

“You like argumentative Anne?” she asked incredulously.

Gilbert laughed. “I do. You now know my secret.”

Anne laughed along with him.

“I tell you what and this goes for the both of us. No hiding behind anything. If you’re mad at me, tell me. If you’re annoyed at me, let me know. Whatever you’re feeling you need to let it out and talk to me about it,” suggested Gilbert.

“It goes the same for you,” Anne poked him.

“I promise,” Gilbert nodded. “Another promise I will make is that if we are ever in an argument, I will try to work it out with you. I don’t want to lose our friendship just because of a domestic issue.”

“I will promise to do the same.” Anne was beginning to feel better. “Can I just ask you? Why? Why did you ask me to move in with you? I could have easily just found a place for myself. The network had a bunch of people helping me out so I wouldn’t be stranded. Why did you ask me?”

_Because I love you and I want to be close to you as much as possible,_ was what Gilbert really wanted to say and confess. But he couldn’t. He did not want her to feel pressure in returning his feelings, nor did he want her to feel like he had a hidden motive, even though perhaps he did. But there were other reasons.

“Besides being practical because I have the room, I just thought that having you around would be good for me. I think that it could work, it would make me happy to see you more, I would not feel so lonely living by myself and you would be the best person to be around me because I feel you know me inside out. I thought as well it would make things easier for you to adjust living in a new city by living with someone you know. Anne, I know it sounds quite condescending but it’s not my intention because I know you’re a strong independent woman, but I feel like I need to look after you. And I want to. This is my way of looking after you.”

Anne nodded, trying to soak in what Gilbert had said. He asked her because he thinks it would be the best for him and he could look after her. She could deal with that. Because her reasons were pretty much the same.

“Why did you say, yes?” Gilbert asked her outright.

“At first, I didn’t think I should. For the reasons I stated earlier. If things went bad, I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I lost you. But in the end, I thought that besides Marilla and Matthew and Diana, you know me better than anyone and could put up with my idiosyncrasies. Because I was thinking down the track of possibly living with a roommate. I lived by myself in Nova Scotia and I found it lonely, Gil. When I would go home at night after work and if I had no plans, I felt like the foster kid again that would go up to her room alone while everyone else had family to hang out with. Then I thought if I lived with you, it would be going home to family and someone I care deeply for. Plus, I worry about you as well, with your job and all. This way, I can be there for you if you need me.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Carrots,” Gilbert reassured her. “I don’t need looking after.”

“And neither do I. But I can’t help it, Gil. I just feel the need to look after you. Don’t ask me why. So, do you really want this?”

Gilbert nodded. “I do and I’m excited that you agreed to move in with me. But if you have doubts or want to change your mind, I don’t want to force you. You can always say no Anne. I won’t hold it against you.”

“No, no. I want this too,” said Anne. She reached out for Gilbert’s hand and held it. “Just one thing though…”

Gilbert was silent and looked at her.

“At the furniture store today, I meant what I said that any girl would be lucky to have you. So, I just want you to know as roommates, I want you to be comfortable if you want to bring home any woman you want. I want to let you know that I’m fine with it. We’re both adults and eventually will probably enter into relationships and I don’t want you to think that you can’t bring anyone home because your best friend is there.” Even though the words came out if her mouth, Anne didn’t quite believe herself that she would be fine with it. She just had to be. She’s made a decision not to be in a romantic relationship with Gilbert and eventually, a guy like him will get married. He was just the type.

Gilbert stared at her dumbfounded. _She’s fine with it?_ He pondered. Gilbert was rather hoping she would be mildly jealous. Obviously not.

“I told you after Winnie that I’m not interested in a relationship unless its someone that I’m in love with,” he gulped and looked away so as not to betray his feelings.

“But you say that now. You may meet her tomorrow or the next day or in a few months and I just want to let you know, don’t be concerned if you want to bring a woman home. Just do it.”

“Is it because there is someone you’d like to bring home too? Not that I would stop you. I want you to feel free to bring home anyone you want,” Gilbert rambled, not quite believing what he’s saying. He was already jealous and he did not even know if there was a guy or not.

“There isn’t anyone, Gil. Just saying that we’re friends and roomies and that I’m fine if you bring someone home.”

“Alright. Thanks,” said Gilbert deflated. “You too,” he tried to be cheerful and smiled at her.

“Let me just make it clear Gil that there is no one I want to take back to your place…,”

“Our place,” corrected Gilbert.

“…our place, but if you do, I’m fine with it. I just want to make that clear,” Anne finished.

“Alright. And I want you to know that I want this. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you to move in with me…”

“And I wouldn’t have said ‘yes’ if I didn’t want to,” Anne interrupted to emphasise her point.

“I want you to move in and be my roomie for as long as you want. There is no one else I’d rather be roomies with than you, Carrots. Also, it’s OUR place, not just mine. So, if you want to re-decorate or do something to the place, or throw a party, feel free. You want to invite people over, just do so. Alright?”

“Can I put some pictures up?” she asked.

“Sure. That’s no problem.”

“What if I want to paint one of the rooms pink?” Anne threatened with a twinkle in her eye.

Gilbert laughed. “As long as its not my bedroom, that’s fine.”

“What if I want a dog?” she asked testing him again.

“I’d love a dog! Maybe we should get one…,” Gilbert seriously contemplated.

“What about a pet snake?” Anne nudged him.

Gilbert paused and looked at her to see if she was serious. “You know I hate snakes…”

Anne raised her eyebrows and Gilbert was pretty sure she was testing the boundaries. _Why is she so charming!_ Gilbert thought as he grinned.

“As long as it stays in the tank when I’m home and YOU feed it! Then yes, we can get a pet snake,” Gilbert shuddered while Anne giggled.

“Thanks, Gil. I’d love you to be my roomie. So, we’re doing this?”

“We are. We’re doing this,” confirmed Gilbert.

“Great! I’ll go get our pet snake as soon as I officially move in! I want to name it…The Strangler,” said Anne who was trying so hard not to laugh.

“No…I meant…for us to be roommates,” Gilbert suddenly had visions of the snake escaping from his tank, going in his room and choking him to death.

Anne couldn’t help it as she burst out laughing. “I’m only joking! I could never have a pet snake.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” said Gilbert as he started flicking through movie titles again. “I had a picture of myself meeting my demise because of ‘The Strangler’.”

“I want to get a pet spider instead, like a tarantula,” Anne quickly added.

Gilbert looked at her in surprise and grinned so wide, his smile lit up the room. “Why, you!” he exclaimed as he reached over and began to tickle Anne.

“Stop! Stop!” begged Anne as she giggled and tried to fight off the tickle attack. “No snakes! No spiders! I promise!”

Gilbert stopped as Anne’s robe tie became undone and he suddenly remembered that both of them were naked underneath their robes. He blushed as he quickly tightened the robe around her to prevent a sudden wardrobe malfunction.

“Thanks Roomie. I can’t wait to move in with you!” grinned Anne as she settled herself back on the headboard.

“And I can’t wait for you to move in, Roomie,” Gilbert smiled at her, his delight rewarded by a kiss on the cheek from Anne.

*****

Gilbert was waiting excitedly in the Arrivals terminal of the airport for his new roomie on a Saturday night. He had been giddy the whole week. Anne’s furniture was delivered and he had set it up in her bedroom ready for her personal belongings to inhabit it. He had made room for her desk and bookshelves in their shared office and he had even gone shopping for fresh fruit and vegetables and her favourite snacks so it would be all there on her welcome home. Her new home with him.

_Perhaps I am being foolish_ , Gilbert berated himself. He actually felt like an idiot that he was making such a big deal of her moving in with him even though it was just two friends deciding to live together.

Pretty soon, he saw Anne dressed casually in frayed denim shorts and a white shirt wheeling a suitcase behind her. Her face lit up upon the sight of Gilbert and she quickened the pace of her walk. Gilbert met her halfway as they kissed each other on the cheek and hugged.

“Hey, welcome to Toronto,” he whispered in her ear just before they released each other from their embrace.

“Thanks for picking me up, Roomie,” said a delighted Anne. She already felt settled upon seeing Gilbert greet her.

He grabbed her suitcase, the gentleman that he was and asked, “Is this all you have?”

Anne nodded. “The rest of my things is with the inter-provincial movers. It’s on its way. It should be here by Wednesday.”

“Alright then. Let’s take you back to OUR place,” Gilbert said flashing his dimpled smile. He took her hand with his right hand while his left had her suitcase and led her towards his car to take her to their first home together.

*****

“Your furniture has been delivered and its now in your room and the office. If you want it moved around, just let me know. I’ve made your bed up for you so you don’t have to worry about getting things done tonight. You must be tired from the travelling,” explained Gilbert as he opened the door to the apartment.

“Thanks, Gil. Honestly, don’t worry too much. You’re spoiling me.”

Gilbert smiled. “Anything for you, Carrots. Have I told you just how excited I am now that you’re here?”

“Umm, maybe you have one hundred times on the way here!” Anne laughed. “And I’m excited to be here.”

Gilbert let Anne take the lead as they walked down the entrance hallway. Upon reaching the living area, Anne gasped. Strung up on top of the floor to ceiling windows showing the view outside was a massive sign saying ‘Welcome Home’.

“Gil! How sweet! You didn’t have too!” exclaimed Anne, although she was so secretly pleased. “Please, take a picture of me!” Anne handed Gilbert her phone so he could snap a picture of her under the sign.

Gilbert was delighted she loved the sign. “I want to make sure you know this is your home too. Come…,” Gilbert went to her, took her hand and pulled her along, around the corner from the living area. “I have another surprise for you.”

“What? You don’t have to give me surprises…,” Anne protested.

What Anne saw made her speechless. Right beside one of the windows was a daybed with a canopy of sheer white fabric. The very same daybed that she saw at the furniture store when they went shopping and met Peter the salesman. She had gushed how comfortable it was and she would love a daybed one day.

The daybed had a blanket folded on it with cushions in green and blues – her favourite colours – the land and the ocean. By the daybed was a long and narrow table that had a small collection of old books that Gilbert got from a rare bookstore – Jane Eyre, Emma and Little Women were sandwiched between ornate timber bookends. There was also a Bluetooth speaker, a tea set for one and a digital photo frame which was flashing pictures of Anne with Matthew and Marilla - all items were carefully placed on the Maplewood table.

Peace lilies and snake plants surrounded the area, making the space look lush and welcoming. On the floor, facing the window was a yoga mat as he knew she loved to meet the sunrise in the mornings practicing yoga, then she would meditate at night.

Above the table was a rustic wooden sign on the wall, engraved with ‘Anne’s Corner’.

Anne then eyed a set of keys on the table, a ribbon was tied to the keyring and she could see that the keyring was her name with its meaning, Anne- favoured and gracious.

“Gil…I,” Anne was truly speechless. All her life, she felt like she was intruding in someone’s territory. She was always the stranger in someone’s home as a foster child. Even with the Cuthberts, she entered their space and felt like she was a guest that had overstayed for a long time until she was adopted. But that moment, Gilbert made it feel like his home was hers right from the very beginning.

Anne blinked and a tear fell on her cheek.

“Do you like it?” Gilbert asked unsure. He suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. _Maybe I overdid it? I should have let her pick what to do in the space._

Anne turned to Gilbert and lunged at him for an embrace. Gilbert returned the favour and held her tight. On impulse, because she was feeling so wanted and grateful, she planted a quick kiss on his lips and looked at him. “No one, and I mean no one in my life, has ever welcomed me into their home the way you have, Gil. Not even Marilla and Matthew when I first came to their home.”

Gilbert wiped her cheeks with his thumb. His lips tingled from the shared touch of skin and he thought he was going to melt on the spot as he felt his knees weaken. “I find that sad, Carrots. I just wanted to let you know that you are welcome here and its now your place too.”

Anne pulled away and sat on the daybed, smiling as she looked around. She patted the space beside her and motioned for Gilbert to sit down.

“I have to pay you for this,” said Anne. “It’s too much.”

“No, it’s a gift.” Gilbert insisted.

“But…,” Anne was going to protest.

“No buts, Anne. I wanted to do this for you,” Gilbert took her hand and held it.

“Honestly, your future wife will be spoilt if this is what you do for a friend,” Anne pondered.

Gilbert let go of her hand after that comment. Slightly hurt that she still did not get it. Gilbert tried to push away the pang in his heart to focus on the fact that she was with him and they now live together – even as friends.

“It’s the daybed I was raving about…,” Anne said quietly.

Gilbert nodded. “I went back to see Peter and bought it. Told him I was surprising my fiancée,” Gilbert chuckled. “I told him my plan and he even rang the nursery nearby that his friend owned and told them to look after me.”

Anne giggled. She loved Peter the furniture store salesman. “What about your gym equipment that was here before?”

Gilbert pointed to the pile of equipment beside Anne’s corner. “Still there. Plenty of room if you don’t mind sharing your space on occasion while I lift weights.”

“I definitely don’t mind at all!” Anne quickly said. Suddenly realising how it sounded, she blushed. While the thought of Gilbert working out beside her could become a secret guilty pleasure, it wasn’t what she had intended to convey to him. She was even more horrified when she saw Gilbert raise his brows at her.

“What I mean is, it’s OUR place so you can do whatever you want,” Anne quickly added. “And even though the sign says ‘Anne’s Corner’ I want you to know that you can use this space anytime you want.”

“Even the daybed?” Gilbert asked as he knew she loved daybeds.

“Even the daybed,” she confirmed.

The apartment buzzer then rang and Gilbert yelled, “Pizza!”

“When did you order pizza?” Anne asked perplexed.

“Before I picked you up. I told then what time I wanted it,” Gilbert shrugged.

“Did you get…,” Anne began.

“Yes, I got you vegetarian and I also got pepperoni for us to share,” Gilbert finished. “I can’t believe you would get a vegetarian pizza when you actually would eat meat and eat a pepperoni pizza at that.”

“Different flavours, Gil. Merely different flavours,” Anne grinned as she watched Gilbert walk to the front door. Anne walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a cider and a beer for Gilbert then proceeded to return to the daybed.

“Let’s christen the daybed, Gil.” Anne blurted.

Gilbert paused as he was carrying the pizza. _What? Huh? Christen the daybed? How?_ His mind was quickly filled with thoughts of ways they can christen the daybed, any bed. Gilbert’s face grew hot, he could feel himself go pink as he stood there in silence holding the pizza boxes.

Anne looked over and laughed at seeing his face red. “Gil, sorry. I meant let’s hang out on the daybed by having dinner on it. Bring the pizza over. I have the drinks. I think I’m going to have to be a bit more detailed with my comments, so they are not misinterpreted as seducing you.”

But Anne seducing him was exactly what he wanted. He shook his head from embarrassment and approached Anne’s Corner. _It’s her first night, there may be other opportunities for seduction later on from either of us_ , Gilbert reasoned. _Oh, boy! The innuendos are going to kill me!_

They sat cross-legged on the daybed facing each other with the pizza boxes in between them. Anne took a small bite of pizza. “I can’t believe you beat me to it.”

“Beat you to what?” Gilbert asked as he chewed.

“Surprising you,” Anne shrugged as she picked a piece of pepperoni off the pizza and popped it in her mouth.

“You have a surprise for me?” Gilbert asked…well surprised.

Anne nodded. “Yep. But it can’t get here until my boxes arrive.”

“What is it?” Gilbert asked staring at her.

“I can’t tell you! Then it won’t be a surprise!”

“What is it?” Gilbert asked again.

“You’ll just have to wait,” Anne poked him on the shoulder.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked once again, knowing that it would annoy Anne.

“Stop it! I shouldn’t have said anything! Now you’ll be disappointed when you get it because you’re making it out that its bigger than what it is!”

“What is it?”

“Argh!” screamed Anne. “Just wait and see!”

*****

It was late and Gilbert and Anne had gone into their separate rooms ready to retire for the night. Gilbert heard a light knock on his door.

“Hey, Gil. Can I talk to you for a minute?” It was Anne speaking softly.

Gilbert stood up from his bed and opened the door, hiding behind it so Anne could only see his head peeking out.

“Do you need anything?” he asked. He looked Anne up and down when he saw what she was wearing.

“No not really. I just thought that we should get the embarrassment out of the way if we are going to live together.” Anne said in quite a matter-of-fact way, but Gilbert was still confused at what she was trying to say. “Can you come out? It’s hard to talk to you with the door in between,” Anne requested.

“I’m fine thanks,” said Gilbert refusing to come out.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Gil, I just thought that I would show you that, this is me. This is me after a shower, skin blotchy and more often than not, my skin would be pink. This is what I wear because its comfortable. I just don’t want you to be shocked if for some reason I walk out of my room just to get a glass of water and I walk out in this.”

If Gilbert was being honest with himself, what Anne was wearing was the first thing he noticed when he opened the door. She was wearing a satin camisole with matching satin shorts. Short, shorts. Her face was slightly red and her freckles were more pronounced, and her hair was down and slightly messy. It was obvious she didn’t have a bra on and most of her skin was exposed. All Gilbert could think of was that he could eat her up. If only he could grab her and put her in his bed…

“….sometimes I wear satin nighties,” Anne continued to talk.

“Umm, alright Anne. Thanks for letting me know. Goodnight,” Gilbert just wanted to close the door and get back to the moment when he could not see a lot of her.

“Wait!” Anne held the door open. “I want to see what you wear to bed, so I’m not surprised and as I said, get the embarrassment out of the way.”

“I don’t wear pyjamas, Anne.”

Anne’s eyes grew wide. “You mean, you’re naked right now?”

“No! I’m not!” Gilbert quickly answered.

“Then show me! It’s only fair. I showed you what I wear!”

“Do I really have to?” Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Gilbert, come on! Let’s get it our of the way. You will probably see me walk down the hallway with only a towel on, you’ll probably see me with hairy legs at one point and surely you don’t always walk out fully dressed out of the bathroom. I’ll probably see you with messy curls and an unshaven face. So, we are not shocked later on, show me now. I’ve showed myself!”

Anne tried to push the door open. “Show me!”

Gilbert laughed at her insistence. “No!”

“Show me!” Anne was now using her full body strength to push open the door. “We’re both adults and I know we’re not both so innocent and we’ve seen it all before. Especially you’re a doctor, Gil. This shouldn’t worry you.”

“Gee, you’re stronger than I thought,” Gilbert said out loud.

“Show me!” Anne repeated. By this stage, Gilbert was in hysterics at Anne’s antics and was weakened by the laughter. He ended up opening the door wide.

“Fine! This is me, ready for bed. Happy now?” Gilbert asked as he stood in front of Anne just wearing trunks.

Anne actually blushed seeing him in ALMOST his full glory. Muscles everywhere, toned, but not too much and he was tanned. _Damn it!_ Anne thought. Now I won’t be able to keep that image out of my head.

“Don’t you get cold? Just in your underwear?” Anne asked. It was the first thing that came into her head.

“No. I get hot in bed,” was Gilbert’s simple explanation.

_Not helping Gil_ , Anne thought.

“Sometimes in winter, I may put on a singlet. But that’s it,” Gilbert shrugged.

“Oh. Alright. Well, come out of your room and we’ll get a drink of water together in the kitchen,” Anne instructed.

Gilbert was now completely baffled. “What? Why?”

“So, we can get used to seeing each other, well, like this. Then it becomes natural and we no longer bat an eyelid if we catch each other in our smalls,” she explained.

“Smalls? You’re hilarious!” Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle, his abdomen tightening as he laughed, Anne couldn’t help but notice.

“Just indulge me!” screamed Anne.

“Fine, fine! After you,” Gilbert motioned.

Together, they walked towards the kitchen, Anne in her camisole and short shorts and Gilbert in his trunks. Gilbert was rather glad that he was behind her. He could not help but admire her long creamy legs. But she was right, if they were going to live together, they will see each other in their natural state, best to get used to it now to avoid any future awkwardness.

Gilbert leaned on the kitchen counter as he watched Anne fill two glasses of water and she gave one to him.

“See? This is nice isn’t it? Doing something domestic. It’s all natural and not awkward at all,” Anne said. But she was trying to convince herself that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She couldn’t help though but stare at him, just in his trunks, basically his underwear. She tried to focus elsewhere. Anne ended up looking at his eyebrows.

“Yes. Not awkward at all,” Gilbert smiled as he drank. He could tell she was staring at his body and there was a little wickedness about him thinking that perhaps she found his body attractive.

“Now we’re both hydrated,” said Anne as she took the glass from him and placed both glasses in the dishwasher.

“Thank you for looking after my hydration needs,” said Gilbert grinning.

“Stop it Gil. Don’t laugh at me. Now we have seen each other how we normally are, its good,” said Anne as she motioned for him to leave.

Gilbert was rather hoping to walk behind her so that he could further admire her legs. But she wasn’t moving so he began to walk back towards the bedrooms.

Now it was Anne’s turn to admire him. His back, his calves, his firm buttocks…

_Goodness Anne! Stop checking out your best friend!_ She scolded herself.

“Well, goodnight Gil,” said Anne as she reached her bedroom.

“Goodnight, Anne,” Gilbert greeted back as he watched Anne close her door.

Gilbert walked back in his room and shut the door. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he settled himself in his bed. _Living with Anne is going to make life so much more interesting_ , thought an amused Gilbert.

.


	7. Us

*****

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

**_Eternal Flame by The Bangles_ **

Gilbert opened his eyes and felt that something was incredibly different that morning. He felt different and his apartment felt different.

Firstly, he woke up feeling happy and content. A smile was on his face which was unusual. Normally, he’d wake up quite stressed with a mental list in his head of tasks he had to make sure he completed that day. Even on his days off, when he had nothing to do, the mental list would be the first thing that would occupy his thoughts. During his non-work days, he would plan his day, maybe watch a movie, go for a jog, sit in a café and read a physical newspaper from front to back. Whatever it was, he had to make plans as the thought of sitting by himself doing nothing was depressing.

But there was none of that on the Sunday morning he woke up. He realised he was already grinning and looking forward to the day.

Secondly, as he regained more consciousness in the land of the living his senses perked up with different sensations. The day, even though the same amount of light peeked through in between his bedroom drapes, the world he occupied just seemed brighter. He could smell something comforting in the air, a home cooked breakfast, not his usual cereal or breakfast bar. It made his stomach growl.

He then heard a distant sweet noise, amusing him right away. Someone trying to sing quietly. He could tell the singing was a bit restrained as the volume went up then quickly lowered a few times. It made him sleepily smirk to no end as he listened to the singing.

_“…Someone's head restin' on my knee. Warm and tender as he can be. Who takes good care of me,_

_oh, wouldn't it be lovely! All I want is a room somewhere. Far away from the cold night air. With one enormous chair, oh wouldn't it be lovely. Lots of chocolate for me to eat…”_

Gilbert was then surprised when the lyrics to _Wouldn’t it be Lovely_ from _My Fair Lady_ changed but the voice continued on with the same tune.

_“…yummy chocolate to drink with tea!” the voice continued to sing. “Oh how I love my sweets, oh wouldn’t it be lovely!”_

Then Gilbert heard a question being voiced out loud. “Hmmm. I wonder if there is a chocolatier nearby?”

Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle. Anne. Everything was different because of Anne. A very good, happy, exciting different.

It was day two of them living together and Gilbert had never enjoyed being at home so much in his life. He remembered the night before when Anne tried desperately to see what he wore when he slept and tried to wrestle his bedroom door open. But they best thing for him was, they were together and it made him incredibly joyous.

Gilbert jumped from his bed and grabbed a pair of running shorts and put them on. He wanted to get his day started. He didn’t have to be a doctor that day and just wanted to spend time with his best friend, hanging out like they used to.

When Gilbert reached his bedroom door, he stepped on something and saw a piece of paper that Anne must have slipped under the door when he was asleep. It was a note in her familiar cursive flair.

_Gil,_

_When you wake up, stay in bed. Just yell out that you’re awake._

_Anne_

_Huh? Why does she want me to stay in bed?_ Gilbert wondered what she was up to. He could not help it and broke her rule and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where he could hear her fluttering about.

“Anne? I read this note and was wonder…,” Gilbert started to speak while holding up the note to her.

“Ahhh! Retreat! Retreat!” Anne yelled to Gilbert as she ran towards him with a spatula in her hands.

Gilbert quickly turned around and started to walk back towards his bedroom laughing at the sight of Anne in a panic. “Don’t hit me with the spatula!”

Anne was still in her night wear and was following him back to his bedroom with said spatula in her hand.

“I won’t hit you with the spatula but you have to go back to your room! Now! I told you to yell out for me once you were awake! You’re a doctor, Gil. Can’t you read or follow instructions?” she asked exasperated.

Gilbert tried to look behind him so he could look at her. “But why? Do you need help with anything?” Gilbert reached his bedroom and turned around to look at her.

Anne was standing in front of Gilbert, still with the spatula but her hands were on her hips. She was not amused. “I wanted to surprise you,” Anne said, her lips drawn to a tight line.

“Aren’t surprises supposed to be good? You’re kind of scaring me right now,” Gilbert said but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Anne could not help but return his smile. “Stay in your room, give me ten minutes and wait for further instructions.”

“Yes, Mam,” Gilbert said. He was too intrigued to argue. “And good morning to you too.”

“Good morning,” smiled Anne. “Don’t come out,” Anne reminded him and turned back down the hallway.

“I won’t. But Anne?” Gilbert stuck his head out the doorway. “Roomies are supposed to share the space. You have to share Anne. I just can’t hang out in my room.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. Go back in your room,” Anne instructed again and using the spatula as a pointer to emphasise how serious she was. “Or there will be repercussions.”

“Fine!” Gilbert chuckled. “So bossy.”

Anne yelled. “I heard that!”

“You’re meant to!” Gilbert yelled back.

Gilbert opened up his drapes to let more sun in his room. Still smiling, he plopped back down on his bed and leaned against the headboard. He reached out for his phone and checked his messages.

**MESSAGES**

**[Bash]:** Anne there yet?

 **[Gilbert]:** Yep

 **[Bash]:** So how has it been so far? How was the first night?

 **[Gilbert]:** Good

 **[Bash]:** Are you being secretive? Or has she rendered you incoherent? Why are you giving me one-word answers?

 **[Gilbert]:** No reason

 **[Bash]:** Two words. That’s an improvement. So, is everything fine so far?

 **[Gilbert]:** Yep

 **[Bash]:** Come on Blythe! Give me something here!

 **[Gilbert]:** I’m avoiding giving you details because I know that you will only use it as ammunition to torture me.

 **[Bash]:** Your low opinion of me hurts 😕

 **[Gilbert]:** 😂 You make me laugh with your feigned feelings. But if you must know, it’s only been overnight but it’s been great so far. As usual she makes me happy and the place doesn’t seem so lonely anymore.

 **[Bash]:** So, made a move yet?

 **[Gilbert]:** BASH! THIS IS WHY I DON’T GIVE YOU ANY DETAILS!

 **[Bash]:** You are so easy. So, so easy. 🤣

 **[Gilbert]:** Shut up!

 **[Bash]:** Well…

 **[Gilbert]:** Well what?

 **[Bash]:** Have you made a move yet? And if you haven’t, when?

 **[Gilbert]:** Aragh! No, I haven’t and I’m not making any moves on her. She just moved in! What kind of friend would I be if I immediately asked her as soon as she stepped in the door if she loves me like I love her? She would run for the hills!

 **[Bash]:** Geez. Just asking. No need to lose it Blythe.

 **[Bash]:** So, you love her, huh? 😏

 **[Gilbert]:** 🙄 Goodbye Bash. Have a good day…before I punch you – virtually of course. 🥊

 **[Bash]:** You love me too much to punch me and I know it!

 **[Gilbert]:** Yeah I know, right?

 **[Bash]:** Honestly, you are such an easy target. So, so easy…😁😁😁

Gilbert chuckled as he placed the phone back on his bedside table and within a few seconds later, Anne pushed opened his bedroom door with her shoulder as she was carrying a bed tray filled with breakfast fare and a thick wad of newspapers tucked under her arm.

“My goodness, Anne! What’s all this?” Gilbert asked surprised.

Anne grinned widely, her smile brightening up her face to distraction. Even though she looked slept in, her face bare, no makeup, just her alabaster skin and freckles shining through with her unkempt hair tied messily in a bun on top of her head, she was a picture of beauty to Gilbert. A lovely, beautiful, natural Anne. He was glad to have the opportunity to wake up to it from now on.

“I wanted to surprise you. To thank you for having me here,” explained Anne as she carefully placed the tray at the foot of the bed.

“You didn’t have to. I could have cooked for you,” said Gilbert smelling the hot breakfast she made. His stomach growled.

“What? All-Bran and breakfast bars?” Anne teased.

Gilbert went pink. “It was only me here. Couldn’t be bothered making the effort.”

“At least it keeps you regular,” Anne laughed thinking about all the fibre he was eating. He was such a typical doctor sometimes, making sure he adhered to a proper diet. Anne then sat down on a chair that was near his bed. “But I wanted to start a tradition.”

“What tradition is that?” he asked eyeing the tray. He was engrossed by Anne still in her sleepwear, but being the man that he was his stomach started to take precedent and the breakfast tray was now dragging him to distraction.

“Sunday Morning Lazy Pyjama Time. In Avonlea, when Matthew would visit Jeannie before they got married, Marilla and I would sleep in on a Sunday, wear our pyjamas the whole day and have breakfast together in her bed while we chatted and read the Sunday paper from cover to cover.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Gilbert as he parted his blanket beside him, fluffed up his spare pillow and invited her to join him.

Anne eagerly slid in Gilbert’s bed. “I love this! Having Sunday morning Lazy Pyjama Time just isn’t the same when you live alone. Now I get to do it with you!”

Somehow the words _I get to do it with you_ and Anne being in his bed was enough of a combination for Gilbert’s focus to turn from hunger back to being occupied with his desire for Anne. _Geez! Why do I read too much into what she says sometimes?_ Gilbert decided to change the subject. “You went to get the papers dressed like that?”

“No, silly!” Anne was surprised at the question. “I rang the front desk and I asked where the nearest place was to get newspapers and they said that they get some delivered here every morning, enough for all the occupants. All you need to do is ask them and they delivered it up here. Did you know that?”

“No, I didn’t actually. I always just read the news on my phone,” Gilbert admitted as he reached out for the tray and began to peruse what was on it. Anne had served something on two plates and there were two cups of tea and two glasses of pineapple juice ready for them to share.

“Seriously? There is nothing like reading something in print. I love holding something in my hands that has words printed on it ready for me to devour it.”

As Anne began to devour the newspaper and started to drink her tea, Gilbert began to devour the breakfast plate.

“My God, Anne! What is this? You can have this apartment if you make me breakfast like this every morning,” Gilbert spoke with his mouth full.

“It’s caramelised onion and sweet potato frittata topped with avocado, feta and balsamic vinegar.”

“Well, I’m in love with it!” Gilbert took a gulp of pineapple juice and went to eat the remaining half of his frittata.

Anne was pleased that he liked her cooking and grinned as she watched him. His eyes were still sleepy looking, his head tousled and fluffy as he did not have a chance to style it yet and there was a slight hint of shadow on his face with some stubble peeking through. Anne fought the urge to touch his cheek and just caress the roughness of it. _Rough and organic Gilbert, at home, with me._ She shivered at the thought. It was just the two of them together from now on – their own private oasis.

_Goodness, he is so good looking first thing in the morning. Why haven’t I noticed it before?_ she caught herself thinking. _Stop it, Anne!_ It didn’t help that he was making himself even more endearing to her as he ate the breakfast she made like he hadn’t eaten in days and the fact that he was in bed with no shirt on right beside her…

“Gil! Slow down! You’ll choke! And before you have another bite can you put a shirt on? You’re being way too distracting for Sunday Morning Lazy Pyjama Day,” she couldn’t help but tell him.

Gilbert paused his eating, the fork in his hand suspended in the air. “I don’t wear any pyjamas or sleepwear, remember? I did put on shorts for you.”

“Yeah, but don’t expect me to put up with you traipsing around just in your underwear and shirtless the whole day? Imagine if it was me, just in my panties and no shirt on. Things will get uncomfortable. I know we’re best friends and you’re a doctor and have seen it all before, but we’re best friends of the opposite sex and we have to maintain some sort of decency,” she argued.

_She has a point_ , Gilbert thought. But the mental image of her walking around the apartment as she described - just in panties and no shirt on – nearly made Gilbert choke on his frittata. He quickly grabbed a T-shirt that was on the floor by his side of the bed and put it on.

Anne was blushing pink. She could not believe what she just said and was berating herself for it. She basically admitted to her being distracted by Gilbert’s body. Not only that, she made things worse for herself by imagining Gilbert walking around the apartment shirtless the whole day. _Why oh why, Anne! Why do you sometimes speak before you think!_ She grabbed her plate and began eating hoping that doing something else will occupy her mind of other things besides Gilbert’s six pack – _or was it an eight pack?_ Anne asked herself, quickly looking at him again to check before his shirt fell over his abdomen. _Eight pack_ , she decided.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Bash read his text exchange with Gilbert once again and grinned widely. _The Gods must be crazy putting those two together as roommates,_ Bash thought delightedly. _I can’t wait to see where this goes._

*****

“Listen to this…,” Anne then started to read an excerpt from the article she was reading in the paper.

The rest of the morning was quite enjoyable and comfortable. They had turned the news channel on the television in Gilbert’s bedroom as they read newspapers. There were moments of silence, moments where they interrupted each other and talked about the article they’re reading and moments where they would just look up at each other at the same time and smile.

_It has been definitely the right decision to be roomies,_ thought Gilbert.

“Oh! I didn’t realise Miss Saigon is in the theatres here Gil. We have to go!” exclaimed Anne as she read an article about the actors playing Chris and Kim.

“We should. My parents saw the original production in the late eighties at West End when they lived in London for a year. Dad said that my mother loved it so much they saw it three times. I also want to check out this new restaurant that has opened up nearby. They converted a small stone church into a dining space and they have easy listening music during dinner. The food is Asian Canadian fusion and apparently, it’s fantastic. We should go there one night. I think the place if called The Chapel.”

“That sounds lovely. I also want to go to St. Lawrence Market one day,” said Anne as she tried to make up a mental list of places to visit in Toronto.

“Also, I want to take you to my favourite café,” suggested Gilbert.

Anne got quite excited at the thought of exploring and experiencing Toronto with Gilbert. “Oh! Let’s do a list! Do you have any pen and paper?”

“Sure do,” said Gilbert as he opened a drawer by his bedside to grab a pen and a notepad to hand over to Anne.

Anne began to write, “Things that Gilbert and Anne should do together,” Anne said out loud as she wrote on top of the page.

_Fuck, did she have to word it that way? Because I have things that I want us to do together that roomies really shouldn’t do_ , thought Gilbert while he looked at Anne to see if she realised what she just said and wrote.

But Anne was none the wiser as she placed a bullet point under the heading.

_She really doesn’t get it?_ Gilbert wondered looking at her.

Anne just began writing as she spoke. “See Miss Saigon. Check out church converted restaurant. Go to St Lawrence Market. Go to Gil’s favourite café.” She then stopped writing and looked at Gilbert with the widest grin ever which just continued to melt him into a secret puddle of love and lust.

“I’m so excited, Gil. Now that we are both in the same city and live in the same apartment, we can hang out all the time!” Anne exclaimed then realising how clingy it sounded she added, “if that’s what you want and if you’re free of course. I don’t want you to get sick of me hanging off you.”

“I can never get sick of you, Carrots,” Gilbert assured her.

“So, what else should we do together?” Anne asked him. “Any more ideas for me to write down?”

_Yep. I do. Kissing, cuddling, have sex, get married, have redheaded kids_ …Gilbert began to list in his head. He fought very hard to not take the pen off her and confessing to her right there and then how he felt by writing it all down on her list. Gilbert was brought back to reality when Anne exclaimed, “I have an idea! I know we’ve both seen Niagara but not at the same moment. We should see it together!”

Gilbert smiled. “Yes, we should see it together. It’s beautiful there both in summer and winter.” Suddenly, Gilbert loved the list. It was Anne’s way of telling him she wants to see things and do things with him. No one else. Just the two of them.

*****

That damn list.

Gilbert hated the list.

He didn’t hate the suggestions or what was written down. He just hated how the list exposed him when he did not expect it.

Gilbert was working when he received a phone call when he was doing his rounds at the hospital.

“Hey, Carrots. What’s up?”

“Hi, Gil. Sorry to disturb you at work but you said I can call if I needed anything? I was wondering if I can use your computer? Mine has not arrived yet with my other things but I wanted to type up the list we made yesterday. Just for something to do.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead Anne. You don’t need to ask permission,” Gilbert said as one of the nurses signalled to him and asked if she could ask him a quick question. Gilbert began walking to the nurse’s station.

“I just need your password to log in. I’m not set up as a user,” Anne asked. It was a simple enough request. “I promise to keep your password a secret.”

Gilbert stopped walking and was suddenly horrified. In his pre-occupation with work and what he thought was Anne’s normal request to use the computer, never did he think that he would have to reveal his password to Anne.

“Gil? Are you there?” Anne asked.

Gilbert went red and was glad Anne could not see his face. “Yeah. Umm. Do you really need it now?”

“If possible, yes. I really want to type up our list and pin it on the cork board in the home office. Also, I need to use the computer to write up some segment ideas for the morning show.”

“Well, the thing is Anne. With the password…,” Gilbert did not even know how to explain it.

“Promise I won’t tell anyone and once I get my own PC here you can change your password and you won’t need to tell me what it is,” Anne said solemnly. “Is there a problem? Oh, I get it. Is it a dirty password?” Anne teased.

“No! No, it’s not,” sighed Gilbert. She’s not going to let this go now.

“Then what it is?” asked Anne chuckling thinking that it was something crude or nerdy. Probably more on the nerdy side, because he was one of the biggest nerds she knew.

“Alright, but don’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak out? Don’t be stupid. I am not so innocent that I would be shocked at whatever it is. It’s just a password,” Anne assured Gilbert.

“Fine. It’s carrots0305#1 all in lowercase,” Gilbert blurted out quickly thinking that it would be less painful if he got it over and done with.

“Oh,” said Anne quietly as she realised what he just revealed. _I’m his password?_ It was his nickname for her followed by her birthday and she’s number one to him? Although the number could be insignificant. Some people retain their passwords but will just change the number. For all she knew next month the password will be carrots0305#2, then carrots0305#3 the month after.

“You’re freaking out,” Gilbert observed.

“No, I’m not,” Anne said. They are best friends after all. It’s not a surprise that he would use her as inspiration for his password right?

“You are,” Gilbert sighed, almost fearful.

“I’m not! I was just typing it out and now I’m in. Thanks, Gil.”

“For the record, I’ve also used my Dad, my mother, Bash and Delphine as past passwords,” Gilbert felt the need to explain. It was true until he started missing her after a long spell of not seeing her for months. When it was time to change passwords, Anne became it.

“It’s fine, Gil. Really,” Anne reassured him.

“You sure? Please don’t read too much into it,” Gilbert really hoped she was fine.

“I’m sure. I think you’re the one freaking out. So, don’t freak out!” Anne exclaimed and chuckled.

“Alright. I’ll stop worrying. See you tonight?”

“Yep. See you when you get home. I’m making you some fried chicken and beet salad.”

“Yum. Can’t wait. See you Carrots.”

“Bye, Gil”

Gilbert didn’t realise that his heart was pounding when Anne finally ended the call.

Gilbert chastised himself as he walked towards the nurse’s station.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Damn list! Damn password!_

****

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** I’ll tell you a secret. My password is….

 **[Anne]:** DrApple0624

Gilbert looked at the message he just received from Anne.

_I’m her password. Even down to my birthday._ He could not help but smile.

*****

“Anne, I’m home! I’ll just take a quick shower…,” Gilbert walked in the apartment in his scrubs. He wanted a shower just before they were to sit down for the monthly Zoom meeting with the Avonlea gang. It would be the first time that Gilbert and Anne would be in the same room. But what Gilbert saw made him pause. He realised his mouth was wide open and he quickly closed it before Anne caught him.

Anne’s back was turned to him but she was wearing an emerald green bodycon dress with the hem just above the knee. From what Gilbert could see, even from just seeing her back, every curve of her body was accentuated gloriously. Anne’s hair was also vibrant against the green.

Anne tuned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It had become a normal greeting for them when they got home. “Hey, how was your day? Sorry, what were you saying?”

_Fuck,_ Gilbert swore to himself, _from the front she’s even more gorgeous_. _She looks like a model._ Natural makeup with just her lips accentuated by red lipstick. She was wearing simple silver stud earrings and a matching necklace that just rested in the hollow of her neck. He then realised it was the silver carrot earrings and pendant he got her for her eighteenth birthday.

Anne stared at Gilbert waiting for a reply.

“Umm. Sorry. I lost my train of thought,” Gilbert said honestly. Anne was just way too enchanting that moment. “Oh, yeah. Shower then Zoom with the gang then we go on our ‘We’re now Roomies’ dinner at The Chapel.”

“Before you do anything. I want to show you something if you want to follow me to our shared office.”

Gilbert did as he was told. He loved coming home to her. The apartment used to feel like a deserted place to him when he got home from work. But now, it was a place that held some life in it and he looked forward to stepping into the space more than ever.

“What do you think?” asked Anne excitedly.

She had decorated their office with photographs of themselves. It was like the Anne and Gilbert Museum of History. Pictures of them as teens, as young adults and as grown-ups plastered the walls. It made Gilbert grin widely at how the pictures displayed their shared experiences through the years. It also made the space theirs.

There were pictures of their family. Pictures of them at their high school graduation, a road trip they took when they were in university. Pictures of significant events in their life, including stage pictures of them in theatre productions.

Gilbert laughed. “Anne! We were babies! Look how young we looked!”

“Speak for yourself, Gil! I still look young!”

“Gee. Brings back memories. Good ones,” said Gilbert as he stared at the photo of them as Fiyero and Elphaba, Danny and Sandy, Frankie and Mary.

“I hope you don’t mind that I put these up. I thought it made the room more homey and less.. I don’t know…clinical?”

“Well, it was the home office of a doctor…,” he pointed out with cheekily as he continued to admire their pictures that chronicled their past. He loved the story behind each photograph she put up and appreciated that she made the effort to make the place theirs. Hopefully, Gilbert thought, that they could add more pictures to the walls with of their future together. “I don’t mind at all. In fact, I love it. It’s _us_.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Anne looked around the room smiling. “It is us.”

“Thank you,” he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll take that quick shower now.”

“Wait! I want you to wear this,” Anne handed him an eye mask.

“Anne, how can I take a shower with this.”

“I have a surprise. My boxes came today and I unpacked as much as possible, including my surprise for you. Remember?”

“Now, I’m scared,” Gilbert laughed as he put the mask on his face and his vision blackened.

“I’ll guide you, okay. Give me your hands,” instructed Anne giddily.

Gilbert obliged and stuck his hands out and felt Anne’s small and soft hands in his. It was a weird sensation to Gilbert, to be blindfolded and not being able to see. But he was in complete surrender to her, Gilbert trusted Anne implicitly. The truth was he wasn’t scared or nervous being guided to the unknown because Anne was with him as his pilot. He was calm and happy.

The blindfold gave Gilbert a chance to concentrate on his other senses. He could feel her elegant hands and rubbed her skin with his thumb, he could smell her perfume engulfing him in desire and her sweet, sweet giggle as she lead him to their destination – somewhere in their apartment.

Suddenly Anne stopped then she went behind him and guided him in place by putting her hands on either side of his waist. The touch surprised him, as he could not see her and his breath hitched. The touch felt intimate somewhat and he shivered slightly from the contact.

“There. I think this is the best spot to view it. You may take your blindfold off now, Gil.” Anne said with excitement in her voice.

Gilbert took the eye mask off and found himself staring at a vision that made him feel a myriad of emotions. Happiness, sadness, surprise and love.

“Anne,” he whispered in awe, completely overwhelmed.

“Do you like it?” Anne asked, suddenly unsure if she overstepped the mark by giving the surprise. Nervousness took over and Anne began to ramble. “My boxes came today and I organised this first

for you. I hope you don’t mind. The concierge helped me arrange the weights and a neighbour downstairs who happened to be a personal trainer was also kind enough to help. I got Bash to scan the photo for me. It’s your personal space. I have Anne’s Corner, you have this. Maybe you can call it – Gilbert’s Retreat.”

Right beside Anne’s Corner, Gilbert’s weights were arranged systematically in the space. But what captured Gilbert was what was on the wall. It was a floor to ceiling canvas print of an orchard. The Blythe Orchard specifically because Gilbert remembered that day that was shown on the canvas. It was the first time that his Dad had taken him as his ‘apprentice’ and began teaching him how the orchard worked during harvest. The image was of a ten-year-old Gilbert up on a ladder reaching out for a bright red apple with John Blythe looking at him smiling, pointing and eyes twinkling. John looked on at his son and it conveyed love, pride and joy. A quote was also printed on the canvas…

_…If you want me again, look for me under your boot-soles…_

_…Missing me one place, search another;_

_I stop somewhere, waiting for you._

_From Verse 52 "Song of Myself"_

_Walt Whitman_

“Anne…,” Gilbert said again, not knowing what to say. It was his favourite photograph of him and his father – the original small copy was in the stairwell the Blythe house in Avonlea.

The verse meanwhile, meant something to Gilbert as it was a verse that John Blythe had written down on a piece of paper in his last few days in hospital. He took Gilbert’s hand, opened it and put the piece of paper in his palm. John then closed Gilbert’s hand into a fist and held his son’s closed hand as he said “I’ll always be with you, all the time.” He knew he wasn’t going to be with his son much longer and he wanted to reassure Gilbert. When John eventually fell asleep, Gilbert left his father’s hospital room and sat in the hospital cafeteria with Anne where he finally read what was on the piece of paper. That piece of paper was framed and sat on top of Gilbert’s home office desk. Anne knew how much the Whitman poem meant to him and the thoughtful person that she was, she has given him some of the things he held dear – the family orchard and his father and Anne’s friendship all signified in that one canvas.

Anne and Gilbert stood still beside each other looking at the image before them. Suddenly Anne felt Gilbert reach out for her hand silently and they held each other quietly for a few seconds. Gilbert’s heart was pounding from the love he felt for his father and for Anne. The gift reminded Gilbert just how much he loved and still loves his father and how his love for Anne kept growing and burned brighter with each day.

Anne looked over and found Gilbert had tears in his eyes.

“Sorry. I did not want to make you cry,” Anne said quietly and in a mild panic.

“Don’t be sorry. Please. It’s the most meaningful present I’ve ever received.” Gilbert wiped his cheeks with the back of his free hand. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Seeing me cry like a baby.”

Anne squeezed his hand. “Gil, please. I feel privileged to see all of you. All emotions, the real you.” Anne asked tentatively. “You don’t… hate it?”

Gilbert turned to Anne, her eyes were big and she looked worried. All Gilbert wanted to do was kiss her that moment, for being so lovable and for knowing him and for knowing what mattered most to him. Instead, he pulled her to his body and gave her a tight embrace.

“I love it Anne-girl. I love it. In fact, love isn’t enough to describe how I’m feeling right now.”

“I’m glad. I’ll take that as a positive. I love that photo of the both of you,” Anne said against his chest.

“It’s my favourite photo of me and my Dad. I don’t know if you know that. The way he looked at me in the photo, I feel his infinite love for me in that look you know. Like I’m his world,” explained Gilbert as he hugged her tighter.

Anne was shocked by his statement. She was about to tell him that she loved the photo because she could clearly see Gilbert in John that was captured by the photograph. It was because of the way John looked at Gilbert, it was similar to how Anne has viewed Gilbert looking at her.

_If Gilbert thinks that John looked at him with so much love in that photo, and it’s the way Gilbert has looked at me all this time, does that mean…?_ Anne dared not to think as her heart began to pound. Instead, she stopped her thoughts and concentrated on Gilbert’s strong hold on her.

It took a while for Gilbert to let go of Anne and she let him hold her as long as he wanted. She didn’t think he would get very emotional about her surprise. She knew he missed John and the only way she knew to comfort him was to hold him as long as he wanted.

Gilbert really adored and loved her surprise. It was meaningful, thoughtful and caring. Gilbert realised that as he hugged her, she made the apartment into something more. Before she moved in, the apartment was his place. A place where he slept, a place for shelter. But Anne, with her exuberance, kindness and friendship made the apartment into a sanctuary for Gilbert – a place he looked forward to occupying at the end of day. With Anne’s Corner, the Anne and Gilbert Museum of History in the office and the canvas that signified Gilbert’s relationship with his father, Anne had made it into ‘Their Place’. For the first time in his adult life and for the first time after his father's death, Gilbert felt he had finally found – HOME.

.


	8. Our Musical

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down, I pray_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

**_Can't Take My Eyes off You by Frankie Valli_ **

It’s amusing what one learns of a friend once they are living together. The little idiosyncrasies that one only sees in private.

Gilbert had learned the past week that Anne has to wash her feet every night before going to bed, even when she has had a shower and has clean feet. She doesn’t like dirty feet on her sheets. Or how she doesn’t like unrinsed dishes by the sink. She would rinse every dish and utensil and stack them neatly by the sink before they went in the dishwasher.

Anne had learned that Gilbert has to drink a glass of water every night before retiring for bed. Once he has finished drinking a glass of water, he would then refill it and take it with him bedside.

Another thing that Anne has learned about Gilbert was that he liked, or rather LOVED singing in the shower. He always without fail would perform enthusiastically in the privacy of the bathroom along with his chosen playlist.

The night of the Avonlea Zoom get-together and their dinner at The Chapel, Gilbert wanted to wash away the day with a quick shower. As usual Anne was treated to a bathroom acoustic concert.

Anne rolled her eyes, but really, she found it amusing. _Thank God he’s got a decent voice_ , she thought with a grin. He’d already sang along to Treasure by Bruno Mars, Superstition by Stevie Wonder, Take on Me by A-ha and now Anne could hear the beginnings of Kiss by Prince.

Anne could not help but laugh when Gilbert tried to imitate Prince’s high vocal range.

_“You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on. I just need your body, baby, from dusk 'til dawn,”_ Gilbert sang.

_Damn it, Gilbert! If you sing those lyrics at me, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from throwing myself at you._ Anne scolded Gilbert in her head. Anne continued to try and set up Gilbert’s laptop for Zoom.

But Dr. Prince kept on singing. _“Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with. I just want your extra time and your…Kiss!”_

Anne looked at the time. Fifteen minutes until Zoom was to begin. She walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Dr. Prince! Thanks for the free concert but just letting you know that Zoom starts in fifteen minutes!”

“Be there soon!” yelled Gilbert.

“Honestly! You take longer than a woman getting ready for their wedding. If you don’t hurry up, you’ll have to do Zoom naked which no one will appreciate. Well, maybe Cole would.”

“Well, Cole has always had good taste!” Gilbert said loudly from the bathroom. “Seriously it will take me five minutes to get dressed. I’m just doing my hair. The hair needs taming!”

“You’re doing your hair?” Anne asked excitedly. “Oh! Please, please, Gil. Let me do it! Let me do your hair!” Anne had always wanted to fix some of his stray curls and put them in place. Now was her chance.

“Nope! Leave me alone Anne! Can’t a guy have some private time in the bathroom?”

“Please, please, pretty please!” Anne begged eagerly. “I’ll do a good job, I promise and it will take less time than you, I guarantee it.”

“Nope! Go away Carrots!”

Anne knocked non-stop on the bathroom door. “If you don’t let me, I will annoy you to death with your favourite song!” Anne teased.

“Oh no you don’t!” Gilbert said firmly through the bathroom door. “It’s not my favourite song!” If Anne could see him, she would see that he was grinning widely. He had never felt so happy and alive with her in the house. The banter, the teasing, the fun was glorious.

“You know I’ll do it!” Anne threatened as she giggled.

“Don’t sing over, Prince!” begged Gilbert.

That was it. He told her what not to do and she was going to defy it.

Anne started singing the Lamb Chop song that doesn’t end. _“This is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…This is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and, on my friends…”_

“Stop it Carrots!”

But Anne continued to sing, grinning widely as she knew it was eating him up and she would win the battle of wills.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and opened the door, defeated. “Alright! You win!”

Anne immediately stopped singing, not because Gilbert opened the door but because Gilbert only had a towel wrapped around his waist, his glistening chest which was still damp was on display and his hair was still lightly damp making it look like he was in some men’s razor ad.

_What did I expect? I wasn’t thinking,_ Anne told herself as she gulped. She tried not to look at him and instead took her hairdryer out of its drawer and plugged it in. While she was doing so, Gilbert continued to sing to Prince with his hairbrush, facing the mirror trying to make Anne laugh with his exaggerated over the top performance.

_“You don't have to be rich, to be my girl,”_ Gilbert bumped his hip against Anne.

“You’re not funny,” Anne tried to hide a smirk.

Gilbert continued to sing, bringing his hairbrush to Anne’s mouth encouraging her to join in. _“You don't have to be cool, to rule my world.”_

Anne could not help it. She grabbed the hairbrush with a wide grin and started singing along with him.

Both of them faced the mirror as they sang along the last lines to the song.

_“Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with. I just want your extra time and your…Kiss!”_

They both laughed at each other when the song finished.

“Alright, alright! Let’s fix that mop of yours!” Anne declared while she giggled.

She positioned Gilbert to sit on the edge of the bathtub with her standing in front of him between his thighs.

“Just don’t flash me, Gilbert Blythe,” she warned as Gilbert tried to fix the towel on his lap.

Anne did her magic with his unruly curls as she dried, combed and waxed his hair. But all Gilbert could think of while she styled his mop while she was in deep concentration was how close she was to him as his head was caressed. To him it felt like magic.

*****

“You guys are late,” Charlie said pretending to be cranky. Gilbert and Anne just joined the Zoom meeting five minutes after it started. “My beer was beginning to get warm and Diana refused to toast until you guys joined us.”

“Blame, Gilbert,” said Anne. “He was still getting dressed.”

“Getting dressed? Why?” Tillie said excitedly as she leaned in towards her screen.

“You didn’t have to get dressed for us,” Cole winked and laughed.

“Told you,” Anne whispered to Gilbert and looked at him smugly as she was right in suggesting Cole would like to see him naked. Gilbert blushed beside Anne.

“Because I had a shower,” Gilbert answered Tillie’s question, confused. “Why else would I be getting dressed?”

“Oh,” Tillie’s tone was quite disappointed. “I thought something happened.”

“Something happened with what?” Now it was Anne’s turn to get confused with the way the conversation was going.

“Between the two of you,” Tillie stated simply. “That involves a state of undress.”

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, wide-eyed. “We’re roomies!” both of them exclaimed with horrified look on their faces.

“If Diana and I were roomies, you guys wouldn’t have asked that question,” Anne pointed out.

“Um, no. We would have,” Charlie said suggestively with a grin.

“She’s mine, Red,” Jerry put a protective arm around Diana and laughed. “Hands off.”

“Fine. What if Charlie and Moody were roomies? You wouldn’t have asked,” Anne gave another example.

“Sorry Chuck. Nothing can ever happen between us. You can be a bastard,” Moody joked.

Josie piped up. “What if it was Moody and Ruby? What if they were roomies? Would we wonder if something has happened? Would we ask?”

Everyone except Ruby noticed the embarrassed look on Moody’s face.

“Yep. Definitely,” confirmed Jane who winked.

Ruby sweetly giggled. “You guys are funny. I mean. It’s Moody!”

“What does that mean?” Moody asked, interested in the answer. “Am I that bad?” He really, really wanted to know if he had a chance with the sweetest girl he knew.

“No,” Ruby said. “You’re cute and all. Quite nice too. But I’ve known you since our mothers were pregnant carrying us at the same time. You’re like my twin brother but our birthdays are one month apart.”

“Thanks, Rubes,” Moody said it quite sarcastically but his tone was still quite gentle so his disappointment was unnoticed by Ruby.

“Can I just say, before this gets out of hand. We’re roommates. We live together but we’re not together-together like a couple,” Gilbert explained wishing the subject to end – for his sake and Anne’s. It was getting quite embarrassing that the gang kept on forcing the issue. With Anne’s temper, he was sure she would eventually explode. Or she may decide to start keeping her distance just to prove a point which he did not want to happen.

“Fine. Point taken. Don’t get so worked up about it,” Charlie laughed. “I’ve had a hard day, and need a drink, so let’s do our customary toast. Cheers, guys!”

“Cheers!” everyone said in a chorus as they drank their potion.

“By the way, Anne, Gilbert. You both look really nice. Going anywhere?” Diana asked as she took a screenshot of Anne and Gilbert. They really looked great and even better as a couple.

Anne’s green dress was sexy and her red lipstick complemented her features. Gilbert was wearing camel chinos and a navy button up shirt with the top buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up, showing his forearms which was accented by a chunky watch.

“We’re going out to dinner to celebrate Anne moving to Toronto.” Gilbert and Anne looked at each other tenderly and smiled.

“Where was my invite?” Jane asked as she pursed her lips.

“And mine!” Cole pointed out.

“Um, well. The invite only applies to people who live in this apartment,” said Gilbert trying to save face.

Jane smirked at Gilbert looking uncomfortable. “Chill, Blythe. I don’t want to be the third wheel on your date.”

“We’re not dating!” yelled Anne. “Can’t a guy and a girl just be friends without it getting complicated?”

Everyone laughed.

“Both of you are such easy targets, honestly. But I’m going out tonight too. Unlike Anne and Gilbert, I’m going on a date!” Cole announced excitedly.

“A new guy? Anyone we know?” Ruby asked, giddy for information.

“It’s Fred. The nurse I met at the club we went to when Anne was here a few weeks ago.” Cole answered. “So, do I look okay?”

“Cole! I can’t believe you are asking that. You always look great and you are never insecure,” observed Josie.

“This guy…well…he’s different,” Coles blushed.

“I’m glad for you, Cole. Fred’s a nice guy,” Gilbert smiled, pleased that Cole was happy given the trouble he had finding himself in high school.

Anne looked at the time on the laptop. “Everyone, Gil and I hate to love you and leave you but we have a dinner reservation to go to. We’ll stay at the very end of our next Zoom.” Anne then turned to Gilbert. “Ready to cross off one item on our list?”

“What list?” asked Diana curiously.

“We have a list. Things that Gilbert and I should do, now that we live together,” Anne said innocently.

But the words that Anne just uttered conjured up not-so-innocent thoughts by their friends. Most were smirking into their screens.

Jerry was grinning widely. “Can I add to that list?”

Anne, who was oblivious to the innuendo eagerly asked. “Any suggestions are welcome. We intend to enjoy our time together in Toronto.”

“Well, how about some private two-person activi…,” Jerry began with a sly look on his face.

Diana slapped Jerry’s arm and covered his mouth with her hands.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, knowing what Jerry was about to suggest.

Diana laughed as Jerry pretended to struggled to breathe with her hand covering his mouth. “Have a good night, Anne and Gilbert. See you next time!”

*****

The hostess of The Chapel greeted Anne and Gilbert with delight as they entered the restaurant. The night promised to be enchanting just by what they were surrounded with. The quaint sandstone chapel was intimate, even from the outside. The wooden doors were ornate, the intricate carvings were covered in what looked like gold leaf. The narthex foyer of the church was converted into the meeting area with a cloak room to one side and a maître d desk opposite. Guests were met with the pleasant fragrance of flowers which covered the small space.

Once Anne and Gilbert were checked in, they were led through an arch and found themselves in the bar section located near the entrance. The bar occupied a third of what used to be the congregation area while the rest were set up with plush dining tables.

Anne was in awe off how beautiful The Chapel was decorated. She stood at the bar with Gilbert’s hand behind her back as they looked around. It was truly an amazing sight. The high ceilings had a line of big chandeliers giving the place some light, complimented by fairy lights along the side walls. The front where the altar used to be, was magnificent, with the wall displaying old stained-glass windows. The altar was now a stage where a string quartet was playing Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

“Goodness! This place is absolutely beautiful! I’m glad you put this on our list,” gushed Anne.

“I’m normally not one to be impressed over a restaurant but the scenery alone is quite amazing,” agreed Gilbert. “Shall we?” Gilbert motioned for Anne to sit at the bar where they ordered their usual vodka tonics.

“Should we toast to something?” Gilbert suggested, his eyes purely focused on Anne as he noticed the chandelier light bouncing off her vibrant hair. With her wavy hair and the stone walls of the church she looked like a medieval princess and it took his breath away.

Anne smiled widely. “Yes. Hopefully we won’t kill each other now that we have moved in together. To us!”

“To us!” Gilbert repeated delightedly as they touched their glasses together, making a wonderful ringing sound and took a drink.

“Anne? Gilbert?” said a voice behind them.

Both Anne and Gilbert turned around and came face to face with Prissy Andrews who looked pleased and surprised.

“Prissy!” Anne exclaimed. She stood up from the bar stool and threw her arms around Prissy who returned the favour. After greeting Anne, Gilbert then kissed Prissy’s cheek.

“It’s been years! What are you doing here? Jane didn’t tell us that you were in Toronto,” Anne explained.

Prissy rolled her eyes teasingly when Anne mentioned her sister. “Yeah, well. Jane is now too busy with her TV job she hardly gets to socialise with her own sister. But I moved here recently. I’m the new Head of Music Teacher at a private school nearby. How about the both of you? What were you toasting too?”

“To us,’ Gilbert replied with a smile. “Anne just moved in with me.”

“You moved in together!” gushed Prissy. “I knew it! It’s good to see that you’re finally together.”

“Oh, we’re not…,” Anne began but Prissy kept talking.

“It’s so nice to see the both of you. Can we have a drink later? The string quartet is finishing up and I’m the next performer. I need to set up.”

“You’re performing?” Anne asked excitedly, Prissy’s assumption long forgotten. “That’s wonderful! I’ve always loved your voice!”

“There will be no room for error. It will just be me and my guitar,” Prissy said nervously. The barman then placed a shot on the bar. “And here’s my shot of tequila for the nerves,” Prissy quickly downed the magic liquid. “Wish me luck!”

“Break a leg!” Gilbert grinned at her.

“Good to note you remembered how to wish a performer luck Gilbert,” Prissy chuckled as she walked away.

“Well, that was a nice surprise. She’s always lovely,” Gilbert said remembering the older Andrews sister as one of his tutors in music.

“It is,” said Anne. “But she thinks we’re together. Together like a couple in love.”

Gilbert felt like telling her that Prissy was right, well with one half of them anyway. “It’s fine, Anne. We’ll let her know later that she assumed wrong.”

“I suppose there are worse people that I can paired up with,” Anne said as she nudged Gilbert on his shoulder. “At least you’re not so bad.”

Gilbert chuckled. “Oh, thank God I’m not the worse one out there!”

“You’re not,” Anne confirmed. “I think you may be too good for most people, Gil. Including me.”

“I don’t think so Anne-girl. I think you may be too good for me.”

Anne looked at Gilbert wide eyed then gave him her biggest grin.

“You’re right. I’m just too good,” Anne winked.

Gilbert laughed at her feigned confidence as the maître d approached them and directed them to their table.

*****

Dinner was going amazingly well. It was like dinner at home – their home. The banter was easy amusing and pleasant. Gilbert had never felt more at ease. To him, it felt like a date. He was in an elegant and beautiful restaurant with great food and a beautiful woman. He wished it was a date, for if it was, then it would have been the most memorable date he’s ever been on.

“OMG! Gil!” Gilbert watched amused as Anne chewed while her eyes were closed and making pleasant orgasmic sounds. “It’s so fresh and flavoursome. Here,” Anne said as he cut a piece of salmon and prawn and placed it on her fork, “taste this.” Anne proceeded to feed Gilbert a spoonful of her main meal.

“Mmmm. It is good!” exclaimed Gilbert. “Here, taste some of mine,” he said as he cut a piece of his Wagyu steak with mushroom jus and fed Anne.

“It just melts in your mouth!” exclaimed Anne as she swallowed. “I don’t know what I like better, the seafood or the steak. What do you think?”

“They are both really nice,” Gilbert said grinning at the enthusiastic Anne. “Go halves?”

“You read my mind! Yes please!” Anne was pleased. It had become tradition that if they were both out and had chosen delicious meals, they would share and swap their mains halfway through so both of them had a proper taste. Although, Anne has not caught on as yet, but Gilbert could also tell if she did not like what she had chosen after she has taken a few bites. He would then insist on swapping meals, feigning his was not to his liking.

After swapping plates, much to the amusement of the maître d who had seen the happy exchange, Anne paused and looked to the stage converted altar listening to Prissy’s smooth and cool voice. She then turned back to Gilbert. “Thank you. For taking me here. I’m having a great time, Gil.”

“I’m glad. I’m glad you’re in Toronto Anne. I don’t often go out and it’s a refreshing change to actually enjoy a night out with someone I like spending time with.”

“Oh, that’s sad Gil. Why don’t you hardly go out?”

“Because the boys are always busy or our timetables normally clash and with women, well, I can’t go out with them without them wanting to me more than friends,” Gilbert pointed out.

“That’s because you’re too charming and too good-looking for your own good,” Anne chuckled. “They can’t help it but fall for you.”

“I’m charming and good looking, hey?” Gilbert winked at her _. Why doesn’t she fall for my charms_ , he wondered?

“But you see, I’m the only one that knows better and can resist you,” Anne joked as she looked away, because at that moment he was too charming and too good looking and resisting him was getting very hard especially that they were in a place that was perfect place to take a date. Her statement was to try and convince herself that she could resist him.

_Damn it_ , Gilbert cursed in his head. He wished that out of the entire female world population the she was the one that would fall for said charms and said good looks.

“What about Jane?” Anne asked.

“Jane’s an exception. She’s the one person who doesn’t see me as a potential love match. But when I go out with her, she always picks up and I become the third wheel,” Gilbert explained with a laugh. “She then tries to befriend a single and available girl nearby and attempts to play Cupid so she can then go home early and have hot sex with the guy she just met. Then she doesn’t have to feel guilty for leaving me stranded.”

Anne giggled. “Typical Jane.”

Suddenly, Gilbert’s phone rang. He sighed as he looked at his phone and stood up abruptly. “Sorry Anne. It’s the hospital.” He began to walk off but paused by her chair to check she would be alright to be left alone for a while. He really did not want to leave her and selfishly, Gilbert was rather hoping that the call could be resolved on the spot and he wouldn’t have to end the night early by having to go back to the hospital. “I’ll need to take the call outside. Will you excuse me?”

“Gil, you don’t need to ask. Go!”

Anne watched as Gilbert walked away towards the restaurant foyer, noticing his broad shoulders, strong forearms and toned butt which was hardly disguised by his chinos.

_Why? Why does my best friend have to be so virile and stunning_ , Anne lamented. He just looks so good when he gets dressed up.

She was glad he had finished his meal as she finished hers, then he would not be coming back to a cold plate. It was a common occurrence. Even when Gilbert wasn’t technically working, he would get phone calls regarding a patient he just had to take. When there was a case that needed attending, he was just so caring that he would drop everything to help.

Anne heard her phone receive a notification and pulled it out from her purse.

**MESSAGES**

**[Cole]:** Both of you are killing me! Kiss him already! Have your way with him on the tabletop once your table has been cleared when he comes back!

Anne looked at the message utterly confounded.

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** Cole? What? What are you talking about?

**[Cole]:** Exhibit 1. This pic was sent to me by Diana of the both of you during our earlier Zoom meeting. See how gorgeous you both look and the look of adoration you both have towards each other. Also, notice how close you are sitting. No one, I mean no one, makes such an effort to look the way you both do tonight if it wasn’t a date.

(Pic attached of Anne and Gilbert from the earlier Zoom meeting).

**[Anne]:** 🙄 You’re reading too much into things. Don’t you have a date? Concentrate on your date Mackenzie.

**[Cole]:** Exhibit 2. The next two pics shows both of you feeding each other. Come on! What best friends so that? You don’t feed me like that!

(2 Pics attached of Anne and Gilbert at The Chapel feeding each other steak and seafood)

**[Anne]:** Huh? Cole? What the hell?!?!?!

**[Cole]:** Exhibit 3. You can see from what is going on underneath the table that both your body language screams – I want you! See how his legs are stretched out so his feet can cradle yours in between his and you’re letting him!

(Pic attached of Anne and Gilbert’s feet under the table at The Chapel)

**[Anne]:** Where the fuck are you Cole, you stalker!

Anne began to scan the restaurant, her lips pursed in amused annoyance. She then spied Cole sitting with Fred at the other side of the restaurant directly across from them. Cole was busy on his phone typing another message as Fred was leaning over towards Cole their heads together, laughing while he read Cole’s messages.

**MESSAGES**

**[Cole]:** Exhibit 4. See the look of L-O-V-E when you both gave each other a toast with your red wine. Honestly, Fred and I have been trying to attract both your attention for the past 30 minutes and you only have eyes for each other. Both of you can’t keep your eyes off one another! Do you even know that Prissy is here?

(Pic attached of Anne and Gilbert both smiling and blissfully happy making at toast)

Anne began to type while looking at Cole with steely eyes.

Cole eyed her back laughing.

Anne stuck her tongue out.

**MESSAGES**

**[Anne]:** There must be some privacy rule you’re breaking. And for your information, yes, we have seen Prissy and we have spoken to her – so there!

**[Cole]:** Exhibit 5. Before Gilbert left the table, he stood up, held your shoulder and looked at you looking like he was about to cry for leaving you. And look at you looking up at him with adoring eyes. Oh, young love!

(Pic attached of Anne looking at Gilbert while he had his hand on her shoulder before he walked away)

**[Anne]:** Again, reading too much into things and STOP TAKING PHOTOS!

Cole and Fred read Anne’s last message and laughed while they looked at her.

**MESSAGES**

**[Cole]:** BTW, we saw you checking him out – from behind. 😂

**[Anne]:** I’m human. I admit he looks hot tonight. BUT IT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING!

**[Cole]:** You’re not helping yourself. Both of you had oysters for entrée. That doesn’t help. You know it’s an aphrodisiac right?

**[Anne]:** Once again we are here for culinary delights – nothing else.

**[Cole]:** Culinary delights my ass. You’re thinking of other delights 🤤

**[Anne]:** Am not!

**[Cole]:** Whatever Miss Denial. Fred insists that I tell you that you look hot too, not just the doctor and I agree.

**[Anne]:** Thank you. Now both of you come over here and say hello. You can keep me company until he gets back.

Cole and Fred approached Anne with barely contained laughter. Anne stood up grinning. “You guys are abominable!” she said as she hugged Cole.

Anne then turned to Fred. “Fred, can you get your man under control? I can throttle him sometimes!”

“Me too!” chuckled Fred. “That’s what I love about the rascal.”

For the first time in Anne and Cole’s friendship, Anne finally saw Cole blush from the endearment.

“Well, well. Look who’s here,” Gilbert’s interrupted as he shook hands with Cole and Fred.

“Good evening, Dr. Blythe,” greeted Fred formally.

“Seriously, Fred. Call me Gilbert. Especially now that you’re dating this mischief-maker here,” Gilbert shoved Cole tenderly. “He can be a handful and you’ll need people on your side,” winked Gilbert.

Anne gulped upon seeing Gilbert wink. _He’s adorable alright._

“You’re right about one thing, Blythe. I am a handful.” It was Cole’s turn to wink, this time at Fred who chuckled while Anne groaned in amusement.

“Do you want to join us?” Gilbert asked. As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he regretted it. He was enjoying his time alone with Anne so much. He was being polite, but his politeness sometimes puts him in situations not completely attuned to what he wanted.

“Thanks for the offer, but our mains should be coming soon, and I can see you’ve already had your main meals,” said Cole. “Plus, we don’t want to interrupt your date,” Cole teased.

“Oh, we’re not on a date,” Gilbert actually went red. Because if anything he has treated the night as a date night. If he was being honest, he’d been trying to impress Anne with his gentlemanly manners, wit and charm. He could not help but subtly flirt either, which he thought was completely lost to an oblivious Anne.

“Really? You guys could have fooled me,” chuckled Cole. His comment garnered him a glare from Anne. Mentally, Anne was sending Cole telepathic messages, _Stop teasing!_

“Alright, Cole. See you then,” Anne turned Cole around and playfully shoved him towards their table before he could say anything else embarrassing. “Nice to see you again, Fred.”

“Oh. Someone wants to be alone with you, Gilbert,” giggled Cole. “So, see you guys a bit later, yeah?”

Gilbert nodded as he held the chair out for Anne to sit back down.

“Thanks,” said Anne all red from her neck to her forehead. “I’m sorry. He always teases us.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Anne-girl. We should be used to it by now.” Gilbert shrugged feigning indifference.

“Does it bother you? That we get teased a lot about it?” Anne finally asked. She wanted to know what he really thought. In a way, she was hoping also for a confession.

“It’s fine Anne. We’re both adults. It’s because we’re both single and they want us to be happy. How about you? Does it bother you?” Gilbert asked. He wasn’t ready to confess his feelings fully. She just moved in and fully opening up his emotions may just open up floodgates too early in their ‘moving in’ together phase.

_Yes! Because I want it to be true…sometimes. Do they see something that I don’t? Do you want more? Then, other times I think its best we aren’t together,_ that was what she wanted to say. “No. No. It doesn’t bother me. We know the truth. Right?”

“Right,” confirmed Gilbert. But he was wondering what was the truth? The truth about her feelings.

“Dessert menu?” the waiter interrupted their thoughts.

“Yes! Of course!” exclaimed Anne too enthusiastically. _Saved by dessert_ , she thought relieved.

*****

“When I was in university, I was lucky enough to get a job helping out a voice coach. I played the piano for her while she concentrated on coaching the students to go through their paces. With one of the jobs, we were hired by my high school alma matter to coach the students who got parts in their theatre production of Jersey Boys,” Prissy explained to the dinner crowd at The Chapel as she spoke on the microphone.

Anne gasped. She reached out for Gilbert’s hand across the table which Gilbert gladly took. Anne quickly glanced over at Cole, who was already looking at Anne and Gilbert with a sweet smile on his face. Cole was there and knew that Jersey Boys was a special musical to his friends.

“Our musical,” Gilbert whispered to Anne with a thrilled smile. Teenage feelings Gilbert had in their junior year of high school suddenly resurfaced.

“It is,” Anne whispered back. The year that their school decided to perform Jersey Boys was one of the most significant years of her life. The musical was a very important part of her.

Precious memories resurfaced as they held each other’s hands.

*****

Sixteen-year-old Anne Shirley was running towards the school auditorium. She was late and Miss Stacy hated tardiness. But Anne got caught up speaking to her Children’s Aid Counsellor where she had to promise to let more people into her life. Anne was desperate to leave the session to make it to the auditions on time and just agreed with the counsellor. She wanted the counsellor off her back and not be late for Miss Stacy.

“I’m going to hold on to your promise, Anne!” the counsellor yelled at her as she began to run. “See you in two weeks!”

“See ya!” Anne yelled back. She looked at her watch. She had three minutes before auditions were to start.

Gilbert wasn’t looking where he was going. He was looking down on the ground as he was having a serious conversation with Bash regarding John Blythe’s doctor’s appointment. He knew he was running late for the school theatre production auditions but Miss Stacy would understand. She knew of Gilbert’s background. The teachers of the school were used to having Gilbert either absent or late for things because he had to attend to his father.

“It’s all good, Blythe. His bloods were all fine. There were a few that were borderline that need to be monitored more closely but the oncologist said assume that he is still in remission,” Bash explained happily.

“Oh, thank God Bash. I’m relieved. I always worry you know,” Gilbert confessed.

Bash completely understood. “I know you do. I do too. But one day at a time, right?”

Gilbert was approaching the auditorium doors. One minute he was speaking to Bash, looking at the ground, the next he was winded and groaned slightly.

“Blythe? Are you okay?” Bash asked over the phone.

“I’m fine, Bash. Gotta go,” said Gilbert as his eyes widened. He was staring at books scattered on the school floor and a redhead sitting on the ground with a scowl on her face.

“You,” said Anne displeased. She crashed into Gilbert as she tried to enter the auditorium.

“Sorry. Sorry. I was on the phone. I didn’t see you,” Gilbert went red, embarrassed. _Typical,_ he thought. _The one girl that I’ve been trying to be friends with and the one girl that I’ve been trying to tread carefully with and I manage to injure her coccyx_. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry Anne.” He offered his hand to help her up.

She slapped it away and rolled her eyes.

Gilbert then bent down to help pick up her books.

“I’ve got it. I’m not a hopeless woman you know.” Anne went all defensive.

“I didn’t assume any of that. I’m just helping you,” Gilbert explained. He noticed that her hair was a deeper red and she had slightly less freckles. And she was more…filled out. Gilbert went red again for noticing.

“I don’t need your help,” Anne said crankily as she stood up and grabbed her books from Gilbert’s hands. The last thing she needed was Gilbert Blythe annoying her when she was about to audition. She was hoping to be relaxed and in the zone before going on stage.

Gilbert sighed. He just did not understand Anne. Was he really so annoying and nasty?

They then reached for the door handle at the same time. Gilbert’s hand clasped Anne’s accidentally. This time, Anne noticed that Gilbert was not so lanky anymore. There was a hint of manly muscles to him and he was taller than before. It was Anne’s turn to go red.

They both let go of the handle, as if they just touched hot coals.

“Sorry, after you,” Gilbert motioned for her to enter first.

Anne paused and faced him, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Gilbert intently. “Wait. What are you doing here? Please tell me that you’re not auditioning for Jersey Boys.”

“I AM AUDITIONING,” emphasised Gilbert with a smug smile, “for Jersey Boys.”

“Please don’t,” Anne almost begged.

“It’s a free country,” Gilbert shrugged. “Wait. Are you auditioning for Jersey Boys?”

“I was. I have changed my mind,” Anne said as she turned away.

Gilbert caught her arm. “Hey, I’m not stopping you from auditioning.”

Anne sighed. _Maybe, just maybe, he won’t get a part. I know he can sing but I’ve never really seen him act. He may be an unconvincing actor. A person can’t be good at everything, right?_

Anne tried to challenge him. “Are you sure that you’ll have time to fit it in with track, science club, honour roll study group, chess club and choir?”

“Keeping track of my extra-curriculars, I see,” Gilbert smiled with his straight white teeth. He was pleased that she actually knew all the clubs that he belonged to. It meant she was interested in him – in a good or bad way, he didn’t know, but still interested. It made Gilbert smile smugly again.

“Ugh. Don’t flatter yourself,” Anne rolled her eyes at him again.

“I’ll have you know that the busier I am the more I seem to get done,” Gilbert simply stated.

_Is this guy some sort of arrogant superhero?_ Anne wondered.

“Are you threatened by me, Anne?” Gilbert casually leaned against the wall beside the auditorium doors.

“THREATENED?” Anne looked at him indignant. “Are you serious?”

“Scared of auditioning with me around?” Gilbert couldn’t help but goad. If there was one thing he had leaned about Anne, when she’s been challenged, she accepts.

“What? I’m not scared of you. You’re male and I’m female so we won’t be auditioning for the same parts anyway,” Anne shrugged, pretending to be unconcerned.

“Prove it,” Gilbert continued to smile, charmed at her comment as he continued to confront her in amusement. Anne started to look angry and Gilbert thought it made her look cuter.

Anne rested one hand on her hip. “Prove what?”

“That you’re not scared that I’m going in there. You have to audition to prove you’re not threatened by me,” Gilbert challenged while he grinned widely like an idiot.

_Why does he delight in my annoyance?_ Anne thought exasperated.

“I have nothing to prove to you. I was auditioning anyway. After the voice auditions, Miss Stacey asked me to come to the acting audition.” Anne continued her stance.

“Well, she asked me too. To audition today after MY voice audition,” Gilbert couldn’t help but be competitive.

“Good,” said Anne as she continued her stare.

“Good,” said Gilbert.

“I’m going in now,” Anne said haughtily.

“I’m going in now, too,” Gilbert echoed like a parrot.

“Can both of you stop bickering and just go in so we can get started?” Miss Stacy spoke out loud behind them. Anne and Gilbert were so engrossed with their heated exchange that they did not realise that Miss Stacy had been standing there for a few minutes watching and listening to their conversation.

“Sorry, Miss Stacy,” Anne said flustered as she opened the auditorium door.

Gilbert held the door open and motioned for Miss Stacy to enter.

Miss Stacy hid a smile. She had seen it all before. Students of the opposite sex fighting like an old married couple. The teacher already knew what Anne and Gilbert didn’t as yet. The tension between them wasn’t because they couldn’t stand each other. The tension was because they were fighting their feelings too much. Too scared to admit their crush on one another.

Miss Stacy sat down on the front row and shook her head. _Seriously_ , she thought. _Love is wasted on the young._

*****

Anne was asked by Miss Stacy to audition for Mary Delgado and Lorraine. The boys present at the audition all read the part of Frankie. Miss Stacy asked Anne to read for Mary and Lorraine with different boys, but mainly with Moody, Gilbert and Charlie.

While Anne read the part of Mary opposite Moody as Frankie, she could not help but smile at Moody most of the time with Moody smiling back at her.

Anne and Charlie as Frankie and Mary were excellent. Both fed off each other with Mary’s attitude coming through Anne’s performance and Charlie’s Frankie was quite flirtatious.

But the performance between Anne and Gilbert as Frankie and Mary was something else. Anne’s performance was that of a tough, sarcastic and haughty Mary. While Gilbert’s Frankie was cool, slightly flirtatious and a tiny bit unsure how to handle the feisty Mary. Their performance was much like Anne and Gilbert’s interactions in real life.

*****

Those who auditioned followed Miss Stacy from the staffroom to the bulletin board after school a few days later in nervous anticipation.

Anne held back as she leaned against the opposite wall where the bulletin board was, letting other students crowd around the piece of paper stuck on the board. Nervous, but she did not want anyone else to see what her reaction may be if she did or did not get a part in the production. Part of her thought it would be best not to be selected for any part at all, then she could just go back to working at the coffee shop or hanging out at the Cuthbert’s house. But then again, the other half of her was hopeful and excited at the thought of being part of a musical production. Also, she promised her counsellor she would be more involved with life, with kids around her, with the local community and this was her way of showing it. She was keeping her promise with the counsellor for Marilla and Matthew.

She watched as some students’ fist pumped when they got a part and some walked away not saying anything, shoulders slumped disappointed that they were not successful. Anne started to get impatient. If anything, Anne was never a patient kind of person. She wanted to yell out for the other students to hurry up and get lost so she could have a look at the cast list by herself.

Finally, the crowd left and she was alone in the halls. She approached the cast list and started from the bottom of the sheet, pointing her finger at the last line.

Her finger trailed up the sheet, looking for her name as she consciously took deep measured breathes to calm herself. She saw Ruby’s name and became happy for her friend. She looked across and saw that Ruby got the part of Lorraine. Anne was disappointed. She was hoping to be cast as Lorraine. After all Lorraine was a redhead and so was she. If she wasn’t cast as Lorraine, she doubted she was cast at all.

But she continued to trail up the list, curious who else was picked. Eventually, she paused a little shocked. Anne Shirley it said in black and white. _I got a part?_ Anne thought amazed. She then trailed her finger across the page and was even more surprised. _Mary Delgado,_ she read. I got the part of _Mary Delgado!_ Anne grinned, feeling proud for herself. _My counsellor will scream excitedly when I tell her!_

She continued to trail her finger up the list once again, more so in curiosity on the four people that were cast the coveted roles of the Four Seasons. Charlie was cast as Nick Massi. Some senior student she didn’t really know was cast as Bob Gaudio and Moody was cast as Tommy Devito.

Then she saw – Gilbert Blythe was cast as Frankie Valli.

Anne put her hand down, frozen on the spot reading the line over and over again. _Frankie Valli – Gilbert Blythe. Frankie Valli – Gilbert Blythe. Frankie Valli – Gilbert Blythe._ Anne was rather hoping she read wrong or the cast list would change all of a sudden even though it was all there in black and white.

_Why? Why does he have to be Frankie Valli?_ Anne lamented.

Anne then heard a cough behind her.

“Ahem. Anne? I’ve been waiting here a while. Can I have a look at the list?” Gilbert asked gently.

Anne turned around and saw him leaning on the wall where she was waiting before.

Gilbert noticed that Anne was pale and had a crease on her brow. He looked at her quizzically. _Maybe she didn’t get a part and she’s upset_ , Gilbert wondered.

Anne stood aside to let him read the list. Gilbert went straight to the top of the list.

_Typical,_ Anne thought, _go straight to the top because you get everything you want_. She rolled her eyes and watched Gilbert grin with delight.

He then read the rest of the cast list and faced Anne smiling afterwards. “Congratulations. You got Mary.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t know about that yet. It means I’m married to you,” Anne said crankily.

“Oh? We are?” Gilbert’s eyes twinkled. “I don’t recall proposing. But maybe we should start dating first. Who knows where it may lead?” Gilbert flirted unashamedly. “What are you doing Friday night?” The way Gilbert saw it, she may surprise him and agree on a date, which he was VERY open to. Or she would be her usual annoyed self and he would get to see her cute, angry face.

“You. Are. So. Annoying!” Anne exclaimed as she walked off towards the staff room to see Miss Stacy.

“Where are you going? The exit doors are that way,” Gilbert followed her quickening his pace.

“I want to see Miss Stacy,” Anne said in a huff.

“Is it really that bad to act opposite me Anne? You really hate me that much?” Gilbert touched her arm to stop her from walking.

Anne turned to face him and saw the look of hurt in his eyes. Even she wasn’t that cruel to continue her tirade. She could tell when someone was hurt. She almost regretted being so abrupt with Gilbert. She decided not to answer his question.

“I just need to see Miss Stacy,” she said much more gently to Gilbert as she turned to walk away.

Gilbert still followed, frowning and looking worried.

“Please don’t follow me,” Anne asked politely.

“This involves me Anne. I want to know what you tell her about me,” Gilbert stated, mildly annoyed.

“Fine,” said Anne.

“Fine,” said Gilbert.

Anne knocked on the staffroom door which was answered by Miss Stacy. “My Frankie and Mary!” Miss Stacy said with a big grin. “I’m so looking forward to this production. Your voices are fabulous, with a little training it will be superb. The chemistry between the two of you on stage is electric.”

“About that Miss Stacy, I was hoping for the part of Lorraine,” said Anne. “You know, me and her, both redheads. Or maybe I can get a much minor role.”

All of Anne’s teachers have been briefed about Anne by her counsellor. Miss Stacy actually checked with the counsellor first before casting Anne as Mary to ensure she wasn’t pushing Anne too much. The counsellor had warned her that she may fight the role if it did not fit Anne’s preconceived ideas about herself. Miss Stacy was advised to try and not give in to Anne. She needed to be pushed to believe in herself so she knows in her heart that she was deserving.

Miss Stacy reasoned gently, yet firmly. “Anne, I cast you as Mary because you have the same tenacity, wit and strength as her and together with Gilbert’s Frankie, both of you made an unbelievable pair.”

“But Mary’s not a redhead.” Anne knew it was a poor excuse to complain about. She was grasping for a reason or excuse, any excuse.

“You can wear a wig. Or dye your hair closer to actual performance. You choose what’s comfortable,” Miss Stacy assured her.

“Can Ruby and I swap roles?” Anne was trying her hardest while Gilbert kept tight lipped and watched the conversation unfold.

Miss Stacy sighed. “Anne, I have no doubt you can play Lorraine. But Ruby won’t suit as Mary. You are the best Mary that I saw.”

Miss Stacy continued to look at Anne who had turned silent. “Is there anything that is making you uncomfortable about being cast as Mary?”

Gilbert decided to speak up. “It’s me Miss Stacy. Anne hasn’t quite said it, but I think she’s uncomfortable with me as Frankie.”

“Is that true, Anne?” Miss Stacy asked.

“We don’t get along,” Anne said, quickly glancing at Gilbert. “So, I’m worried about…kissing him. I don’t feel comfortable.”

Miss Stacy looked at Anne then to Gilbert then back at Anne.

“Has anything happened between the two of you that I need to know? Have you been in a previous relationship with each other that did not end well?” Miss Stacy treaded carefully, however had to be aware of any issues that may affect her students’ mental health.

“No!” Anne and Gilbert exclaimed together.

“She just doesn’t like me, Miss Stacy. I don’t know why. I just don’t know why!” Gilbert ended up exclaiming in frustration.

“So, you’re not comfortable around Gilbert and you’re worried about kissing him on stage? Is that it?” Miss Stacy tried to confirm.

Anne nodded slightly. “There is an iconic scene where Mary grabs Frankie over the table, kisses him and propositions him. I don’t think I can do it.”

Gilbert sighed loudly completely exasperated.

Miss Stacy stayed silent for a few moments. “I don’t want you uncomfortable, Anne. This is supposed to be a great experience for everyone. If I modify the scene, maybe you can kiss him on the cheek instead, maybe nuzzle him, will you be comfortable with that? It’s only acting Anne.”

Anne thought seriously. It’s either she quit which she did not want to do or compromise.

“Thank you, Miss Stacy. I’m comfortable with that,” Anne said but her voice cracked with lack of conviction. She figured that she had a while to get used to the idea and it was better to nuzzle and have a chaste kiss on the cheek rather than a passionate kiss on the lips.

“Gilbert?” Miss Stacy looked at the dejected face of the seventeen-year-old. “Will you be comfortable with that?”

“Yes, Miss Stacy. Whatever both of you decide, I’m open to it,” Gilbert nodded.

“Fine. It’s settled. Now go home, Gilbert. Anne, I want a few seconds with you alone please,” Miss Stacy requested.

Gilbert went to leave but turned back around. “Anne?” he said gently. “I don’t know or understand what I have done to upset you all this time. But I only want to be your friend. I want you to be comfortable so whatever you decide with our scenes, I’ll go along with it.”

Anne nodded. “Okay, thanks,” she said not even looking at him.

Gilbert gave up and turned around to walk home. He was supposed to be happy. Glad that he got the main role in a school production. Instead, he was thinking whether he should quit.

Once Gilbert rounded the corner, Miss Stacy looked at Anne.

“Anne, I want you to know that I meant what I said. You’re the best Mary and I know you will do a great job. I don’t know what has happened between you and Gilbert, if its something compromising please let me know,” Miss Stacy looked at her squarely.

“It’s nothing like that, Miss Stacy. We just don’t get along.”

“If that’s the case, I also want you to know that he’s a good guy. He’s nothing like other teenage boys I’ve seen. Talk to him if it helps. I know he’ll be open to it. Clear the air if it’s possible. But the Gilbert I know, well, he would not hurt a fly. But it’s all up to you. Think about giving him a chance before you make your mind up with him.”

It was then Anne finally realised, she has not given Gilbert Blythe a chance. Isn’t that what she has always wanted all her life? To be given a chance? And here she was denying someone else of that.

Anne then decided to build up the courage to have a sincere chat with Gilbert Blythe.

*****

John Blythe opened the door and saw a smiling Anne. “Anne! Good to see you! I heard that congratulations are in order? Mary Delgado, I hear?”

“Yes, Mr. Blythe. I got cast as Mary Delgado,” said Anne pleased. “You must be very pleased that Gilbert was cast as Frankie.”

“Anne, how many times do I need to tell you to call me John. Mr. Blythe is so formal,” John opened the door wider to let Anne in the house. “I am proud of my little boy. A chip off the old block I think, when it comes to music and theatre.”

Anne giggled. “I don’t think he’s so little. He’s slightly taller than you.”

“Well, he’ll always be my little boy,” John laughed. “He told me who got what role but he didn’t seem to excited about it. Didn’t want to talk about it either. I think he’s tired.”

“How are you? How was your doctor’s appointment the other day?” Anne asked concerned. She found it odd that she was better friends with Gilbert’s father than she was with Gilbert.

“All good. Still in remission,” John smiled.

“I’m so relieved!” Anne truly was relieved. “Well, I just wanted to return these. Thank you for them.” Anne handed over some poetry books that she had borrowed from John. “I was wondering. Do you think I can talk to Gilbert? Is he free?”

“I’ll go get him for you.” John Blythe climbed up the stairs and knocked on Gilbert’s bedroom door.

“Someone is here to see you, Gilly,” John told his son as he winked.

“Why are you winking? Who is it?” Gilbert looked at his father, taking his eyes away from the science textbook he was reading.

“It’s your Mary,” John grinned.

Gilbert was confused. “Huh?”

“Anne, our redheaded neighbour wants to see you.”

“Well, I don’t want to see her at the moment,” Gilbert turned back to his textbook. “Can you just tell her I’ve fallen asleep?”

“Gilbert Blythe, I don’t want to have to lie for you,” John said in a warning voice.

“Fine. I’ll see what she wants. She probably wants to cut my head off, serve it on a platter and cut it up in a million pieces for the neighbourhood dogs.”

John looked at Gilbert questioningly. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Dad. I’ll go downstairs and see what she wants.” Gilbert trudged down the stairs and met Anne by the front door. Gilbert remained silent.

“Hi,” Anne smiled. She could see that he looked sad or upset somewhat.

“Hey,” Gilbert casually said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Umm. Can we talk?” Anne asked nicely. “Please.”

Gilbert shrugged.

“In private?” Anne asked as she looked at John siting in the living room reading a book with the Bluetooth speakers playing heavy eighties rock.

Gilbert could see that Bash was outside on a phone call in the backyard and there were neighbourhood kids playing basketball on the driveway next door. “Dad,” yelled Gilbert from the front door. “Anne and I are just going to my room. Don’t worry, I’ll leave the door wide open.”

“Fine, son. I’ll just be down here and I’ll check on you guys in fifteen minutes,” yelled John back.

Gilbert led Anne to his room and motioned for her to sit on the chair at his desk. He quickly kicked some dirty laundry under his bed and smoothed out the blanket. He then remained standing leaning on the door frame.

“May you please sit down? You’re making me uncomfortable,” Anne said. _Gee, he’s not making this easy. I’ve been awful to him, what do I expect?_ Anne reminded herself.

Gilbert sat on his bed which made Anne change the angle on the chair she was sitting on so she was facing him. Still, he remained silent.

“Gilbert, I have a few things to say. So, if you may please listen because my thoughts are everywhere and I don’t even know if it will all make sense and I’m reaching out to you and will tell you really personal stuff so please if you can just listen?” Anne rambled quickly.

Gilbert just nodded and waited for the onslaught of her distaste for him.

But then, Anne looked at him sincerely. Gilbert nearly melted and wanted to assure her everything will be fine. But the small side of him that was rejected and dejected won over and so he remained quiet.

“All my life, before coming here, all I wanted was to be given a chance. A chance for friends, a family, for someone just to let me in. I realised today, that I myself have denied you of that chance. To be a friend.” Anne started then took a deep breath.

“It’s fine,” Gilbert assured her. He was melting just with her words.

“No. No it’s not. I push people away and I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Gilbert asked.

“I push people away before they can do it to me. I don’t allow myself to feel comfortable around new people whether its new foster parents, foster siblings or new friends from school. I’ve lived a life of a gypsy almost, not staying too long in one place, thinking that I’m accepted only to be sent away. Then I never hear from the people I’ve lived with ever again. There has never been anyone constant in my life. Not until recently.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Anne. That’s’ awful. Everyone needs someone.” He understood her now. She did not want him to get too close to her. If she began to care for him – as a friend or otherwise, she would just get hurt if ever he disappeared from her life. He was not the type to abandon a friend even they got separated but she did not know that, because she has been disappointed by people leaving her all her life.

“The past two years, I’ve kept myself closed. I’ve only just recently let Diana, Marilla and Matthew in. Just recently, I’ve started to feel more of a sense of belonging, a feeling that I’m wanted. I’m getting adopted Gilbert. After two years, the Cuthberts are adopting me.”

“That’s fantastic, Anne! They are wonderful people and they are getting a wonderful daughter,” Gilbert smiled. _I’ve melted,_ he told himself. _I just can’t stay cold towards her.._

“We have to front up to court and sign papers to make it official soon. But before that, we all need to see a counsellor, separately and as a family to make sure that we all fit together perfectly and to just talk about our concerns, our fears about the adoption. During these sessions, I’ve realised that I have not let people in, I have not allowed myself to be part of anything because in my head I’m going to be moving on again. My counsellor is helping me change my mindset. That I’m here to stay, I have family and friends and its fine to establish myself so to speak.” Anne smiled at him before she continued.

“Part of my task from the counsellor is to start making myself belong by putting myself out there. That’s why I auditioned for Jersey Boys. It’s a long-term commitment for the year and I have to think of myself as staying long enough until the stage performance. It’s my way of claiming that I belong to a community and I deserve it because I got the part. So, you see, I need this Gilbert. I need to be in this musical. I really want to try and open myself up for Marilla and Matthew.”

“That’s great, Anne. You should be proud that you were picked to be Mary and you should know that while there are obnoxious people out there that look down on you for being a foster child, there are genuine people that actually want you in their life. I know Diana thinks highly of you and Moody and Charlie think you’re great. The girls in the group do too. I think you’re great, from the very first time I met you, I’ve wanted to be your friend. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you along the way, but please know that I’ve never had the intention to cause you trouble. I actually want you in my life.” _There, I’ve said it,_ Gilbert took a deep breath.

“To tell you honestly, Gilbert, the only thing that upset me was being called Carrots, but that’s a long-term hate from when I was five years old when kids in kindergarten started calling me that,” Anne grinned. “I’ll have you know that I have since grown up and have accepted that nickname.”

Gilbert grinned back. “So, I can call you Carrots?”

Anne chuckled. “Don’t push your luck.”

Gilbert’s face then turned sombre. “Anne, if we are both being very open, then I have to tell you that I need this too. I need to be a part of this musical. I’m doing it for my Dad. It’s something that he loves, it was something my mother loved and it’s something that we can share as a family. You know my Dad has been sick, and I have this fear deep down that the cancer will come back. There is this need that I feel, hounding me, to make sure that I achieve as much as possible to make my Dad see me do things so he doesn’t miss out and I don’t miss out on sharing experiences with him.”

Anne looked at Gilbert as if seeing him for the very first time. Miss Stacy was right. He was one of the good guys. “Oh, Gilbert. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s just the way it is. I was thinking of quitting the production for you but then I could not disappoint my own Dad. I’ve been really battling with decisions about it this afternoon…,”

“Oh, no Gilbert! I wasn’t expecting you to quit! If anything, I just wanted to change roles,” Anne was horrified at herself that he was driven to thinking of quitting because of her. “I am so sorry that you felt you needed to quit for me. Please don’t. We can make this work.”

“Thanks Anne. It makes me feel better to hear you say it.”

“I just want to apologise. For being such a bitch to you the past two years,” Anne said sheepishly.

“Oh, you weren’t that bad,” Gilbert smiled at her.

“Yes, I was…,” Anne began to argue.

“Yeah, maybe a little,” Gilbert said as his grin grew wider.

The both laughed as Anne gave him a friendly shove.

“Truce? Friends?” Anne held her hand out.

Gilbert gladly took her hand. It was a charged handshake for both, electric current ran up their arms and made their bodies tingle. “Truce and Friends.” Then as a suggestion, Gilbert asked Anne, “Maybe we can start hanging out? You know, get to know each other better? I’m pretty bummed that you’re better friends with my Dad than me,” Gilbert chuckled.

“I’d like that. Sure, we should hang out sometime.”

Anne had finally let him in.

*****

Gilbert opened the door to his house. He felt giddy, happy and excited.

“Gilbert is that you?” John yelled from the kitchen.

Gilbert went in the kitchen to join his Dad. John immediately noticed the change in demeanour from Gilbert. He arrived home from school earlier – quite sullen even when he got the major role in the school play. Now he was energetic and happiness was radiating out of him.

“Where did you go?” John asked, knowing full well where he was.

“I just walked Anne home.”

“All the way across the road!” John grinned as he cut up some vegetables. “I’m glad you’re around to escort her home. Who knows what wild beasts can come and attack on a sunny afternoon like this as she crosses the very short distance from here to the Cuthberts.”

“Stop it, Dad,” Gilbert himself could not help but be amused. “I know what you’re thinking and you can stop right now.”

“What am I thinking, son?” John challenged as he looked at his curly haired boy, still grinning widely.

Gilbert was about to open his mouth to tell him but decided the best way was to not to confirm his Dad’s suspicion that he really, really, really liked Anne. “You know,” Gilbert accused him as he narrowed his eyes while trying not to chuckle.

“Go. Go and do your homework before dinner,” John instructed.

“I will and please wipe that smile off your face,” Gilbert yelled back at his father.

“Mark my words, Gilly! One day, when you’re married to Anne I get to say ‘I told you so’!” John said loudly enough for Gilbert to hear it as he climbed up the stairs.

*****

On one of the rehearsal days, the cast was in the music room with Eliza Barry the voice coach, assisted by Prissy and Miss Stacy. While the others were milling about having a break, Gilbert was by the piano, Prissy accompanying him as he sang Can’t Take My Eyes Off You.

“Gilbert, well done in terms of technique. But I can tell that the cogs in your brain are turning and wondering if you are controlling your voice to sound like Frankie, if you are breathing the right way, if you are hitting the notes. You have those all down pat. Now it’s time to sing with feeling,” instructed Eliza. “Should we try the first half of the song again?”

Gilbert nodded and waited as Prissy started to play the piano. Gilbert sang the first few bars but was stopped by Eliza.

“Wait, wait,” said Eliza. “Gilbert, close your eyes.”

Gilbert was puzzled. “Close my eyes?”

“Yes.” Eliza waited while Gilbert obliged. “You’re a seventeen-year-old boy. I’m pretty sure that you’ve liked someone or have had a crush on someone. Am I right?”

Gilbert opened one eye, closed it back again and blushed.

Eliza smirked from amusement. “Alright. Now imagine that you’re in a candlelit room with that person. It’s just the two of you, face to face with that special person and you are about to sing this song.”

Gilbert set the scene in his head, his eyes closed. Immediately he imagined that he was in his bedroom with candles everywhere and there was Anne in his arms.

Gilbert’s imagination was suddenly interrupted by Eliza. “Now, sing.”

Prissy started playing and Gilbert began to sing.

_“You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like Heaven to touch._ _I wanna hold you so much…”_ Eyes closed, and in his mind, him and Anne started swaying in a sweet dance as he sang to her. In his daydream, Anne was responding to him, swaying with his body and holding him close.

_It’s true. She is too good to be true_ , Gilbert thought as he continued to sing.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as they watched Gilbert. Anne was completely mesmerised. The combination of Gilbert with his voice, his eyes closed and singing with so much feeling gave Anne the shivers and goosebumps appeared on her body. It was almost as if Gilbert was singing to her personally. Anne looked around and saw every female student that was around were completely besotted like she was.

There was silence in the room as Gilbert sang the last line. Then applause from everyone. Gilbert opened his eyes, pleased. Eliza Barry was smiling widely and Prissy was grinning at him.

“Whoever you were thinking of, keep on doing it!” Eliza exclaimed like a proud Mama. “That was excellent Gilbert!”

“It was Gilbert. It was beautiful,” Miss Stacy agreed. “Ten-minute break everyone!” Miss Stacy yelled.

While Miss Stacy spoke to Eliza and Prissy. Gilbert and Moody joined Anne who was sitting down reading the script. Moody grabbed a guitar from a nearby stand and began to play Can’t Take My Eyes Off You on the acoustic guitar with his own arrangement.

“I think it’s one of the most romantic songs I’ve ever heard,” said Anne as she watched Moody’s hands play the guitar. She briefly turned to Gilbert. “That was a great performance, Gil.”

Gilbert blushed again, thinking of what he imagined when he sang it. “Thanks, Carrots.” He was also quite pleased at being called ‘Gil’. In the short time they have officially called a truce, she has taken to calling him Gil and she had no complaints with him calling her ‘Carrots’. In fact, the first few times he did call her Carrots, she grinned with amusement. It has become a private joke between the two of them.

“You’re playing it slower than what it normally is,” Anne observed listening to Moody. “It sounds lovely.”

“It is a much slower arrangement. Do you want to sing along?” Moody stopped and looked at Anne.

Anne went red. “I don’t think I can. Not when Gil here has done such a good job.”

“You have a great voice Carrots and you don’t get to sing much in this musical. How about I start off and join me when you want?” Gilbert suggested. He loved hearing her voice. She had a better voice that she cared to admit and it had greatly improved after weeks of vocal training with Eliza.

Anne looked around and noticed there were only two other people in the room with them as most have taken advantage of the break to go outdoors. She assessed that there was no danger of getting embarrassed in front of the whole cast. So, she agreed.

Moody’s fingers started playing from the beginning as Gilbert began to sing while he looked at Anne. _Hell, he was thinking of her when he sang it, he may as well look at her,_ he thought _. Maybe she’d get the hint? Just maybe…_

_“You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like Heaven to touch…”_

Anne began lightly bopping to the song, trying to think when she should join in when she looked up and found Gilbert’s eyes intently at her. Her heart pounded, wondering if he was actually singing the words to her. For some reason, she was mesmerised again and they locked gazes. She could not take her eyes away from him.

Instinct took over and Anne began to sing. _“Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothin' else to compare…”_

Gilbert stopped singing. He just wanted to listen to her angelic, smooth and breathy voice. He became hypnotised by the sound, his skin felt prickly, hair standing on end just listening to her sing.

The chorus came and Gilbert joined in. They sang together, their voices blending in perfect harmonious sound. The atmosphere in the music room lifted. Anne and Gilbert smiled and stared at each other as they sang.

_“I love you, baby and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night. I love you, baby,_

_trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay. And let me love you, baby. Let me love you… ”_

Cheers and wolf whistles mixed with thunderous applause suddenly filled the music room. Moody was aware as he played that the crowd was starting to come back halfway through the song, but Anne and Gilbert were so caught up singing to each other, that they did not notice the rest of the cast watching them with Miss Stacy, Eliza and Prissy enchanted like fools.

Anne and Gilbert suddenly looked coy, like two kids caught stealing from a candy jar. Both their cheeks went pink. Anne from the attention and Gilbert for concern on whether the others could see how he felt about Anne.

“I think we just found our second encore. Moody great arrangement. The crowd will go nuts. Moody on guitar, simple and beautiful with no fanfare and Anne and Gilbert singing it as a ballad of a love song. We can get our choreographer to figure out some soft and fluid movements. Oh! I can’t wait!” Miss Stacy clapped her hands.

“Oh no! Miss Stacy! I can’t! It’s Gilbert’s song. I can’t take that away from him,” Anne reasoned, horrified that she intruded on someone else’s song.

“Nonsense. It’s everyone’s song. The song has been loved through the ages. What do you think Gilbert?” Miss Stacy asked noticing Gilbert was sweating and was nervously running his fingers through his hair, pushing back his curls.

“I would love to sing with Anne. That’s if, that’s what she’s comfortable with,” Gilbert mumbled.

Anne felt like she was being put on the spot in front of all the cast and crew. But it was Gilbert. They have become good friends and they did sound pretty good. She then reminded herself to take a risk and put herself out there. “Sure. I’ll do it.”

“Fabulous! I’ll add it to the rehearsal sheet,” said Eliza as she turned to go back to the piano. “Alright, the Four Seasons, your turn to practice a few songs.”

Gilbert stood up to walk towards Eliza when he stopped in his tracks after seeing Prissy still grinning and looking at Gilbert as if she knew something that amused her.

“What is it Prissy? You have the same look that I always see on Jane when she has a wayward thought in her head or she’s about to break the rules.” Gilbert’s eyes narrowed, trying to read Prissy.

“I know, Gilbert Blythe,” Prissy laughed turning around to head towards the piano.

“Know what?” _Damn it, she knows._ But Gilbert still feigned innocence.

“I know exactly who you’re thinking about when you’re singing that song,” Prissy said silently in a sing-song voice.

“No, you don’t,” Gilbert insisted.

Prissy winked at a nervous and embarrassed Gilbert. “Yes, I do. But don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

*****

Prissy continued to face the diners at The Chapel as she introduced her final song for the night. “So being involved in Jersey Boys at my old high school, I fell in love with their music. Especially with one of the songs. The song is called Can’t Take My Eyes Off You.”

The crowd clapped in excitement over hearing the title of the song.

“See how everyone knows that song and I haven’t even started singing! The lyrics are just amazing, even from the very first line. Imagine someone singing to you, the words ‘You're just too good to be true’. It just makes my heart flutter,” Prissy sighed. He then looked at the crowd, smiling in anticipation and saw Gilbert and Anne holding hands across the table smiling.

“You know what?” Prissy said. “I have an idea. It’s purely coincidence but a happy one that the people that played Frankie and Mary from that high school musical I was involved in are here tonight. Together mind you, which I’m so glad about. Anne and Gilbert, wave to everyone.”

“Oh, no,” whispered Anne to Gilbert. “She’s telling everyone we’re together.” Anne swiftly stopped holding Gilbert’s hands. They both gave the crowd an awkward wave.

“We can’t embarrass her Anne. We’ll just have to go along with it and will explain it to her later,” Gilbert whispered back.

Anne simply nodded.

“We actually did a special encore of the song for the musical sung by Frankie and Mary with a special arrangement. So, I was thinking…Anne and Gilbert…will you do us the honour by performing the final song for us tonight?” Prissy asked hopefully. “No pressure of course,” Prissy chuckled.

There was applause of encouragement from the patrons. Anne and Gilbert both stared at each other wide eyed.

Cole yelled, “Please! I love the song! It will make my night!”

Anne gave Cole a feigned smile but her eyes were saying – _I will kill you later, Cole Mackenzie._

Cole shrugged and chuckled.

An old couple sitting on the table next to Anne and Gilbert spoke up. “Oh, please. We danced to that song at our wedding. It would mean so much to us.”

Gilbert looked an Anne and smiled encouragingly. “What do you think? I’m up for it if you are?”

Anne looked around. Everyone seemed friendly enough. “Alright. But give me a second,” she said. Anne stood up, picked up her glass of red wine and gulped it down which made everyone in the restaurant laugh including Gilbert. _At least it’s a good crowd,_ she thought. _They are laughing with me, not at me._ “I’m ready,” she told Gilbert who stood up and grabbed her hand to lead her to the altar where Prissy was.

Prissy found some nearby clip-on microphones and attached them to Anne and Gilbert.

“Do you guys remember the blocking? The choreography?” Prissy asked, pleased.

“I think I do,” Anne confirmed as Gilbert nodded.

“How about Moody’s version?” Prissy asked again.

“How can we forget! We must have practiced a million times!” Gilbert whispered.

“True,” Prissy laughed as she positioned herself back with her guitar. “Ready?”

Anne and Gilbert nodded as they positioned themselves face to face.

“Just a disclaimer,” Anne started. “We have not performed this since we were sixteen, seventeen. So, we may be quite rusty.”

Everyone in the restaurant laughed.

Prissy started playing, the familiarity of the sound took Anne and Gilbert back to when they were sixteen and seventeen and on the stage at Avonlea High.

Gilbert began to sing and cupped Anne’s face while looking into her eyes. _“You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like Heaven to touch…”_

There was applause as he sang the first few bars of the song. The old couple who sat near their table stood up, walked to the stage and began to slow dance.

Anne then started to sing the second verse, maintaining eye contact with Gilbert and applause filled the restaurant again as her voice emanated through the chapel. Anne rested her hands on Gilbert’s chest. Gilbert pulled her close after placing his hands on her waist. _“Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothin' else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak…”_

More couples stood up to join the slow dance and swaying to the slow ballad version of the song.

Then they started singing in unison. Their voices mingling together as one. While they were both taken back to the time, they performed it on a high school stage, somehow the feelings were more intense. They were much older now, with much more complicated emotions and the song hit home for both. Heat travelled through Anne and Gilbert’s body tingled. He wanted to kiss her so badly while she just wanted to melt into him.

Gilbert took one of Anne’s hands and twirled her around so that her back was resting on his front. His arms went around her waist again and hers rested on his forearms, Gilbert holding Anne right against him. They then swayed together as they sang. _“I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay. And let me love you, baby, let me love you.”_

They went through their paces with the choreography while singing from their heart. Before they knew it, the song was over. Gilbert couldn’t help it. He gave Anne a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone, so tender and lingering that Anne paused for breath.

The closeness was then over. For both, it didn’t quite feel right that it ended so soon.

Deafening applause and whistles filled the room. Cole could be heard screaming, “Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!” Anne turned toward Cole, chuckling. She saw Fred with his phone recording the whole thing. Anne and Gilbert went over to have a three-way hug with Prissy.

The applause continued until they were seated back at their table with diners complimenting and thanking them along the way.

“Well, we still have it,” Gilbert joked as he held out her chair for her to sit back down.

Before she did, she turned to Gilbert and embraced him. “We do. I can’t believe we just did that.”

Gilbert returned her embrace. “I think we can do anything as long as we’re together, Carrots.”

*****

Anne and Gilbert were back at the bar section waiting for Prissy, Cole and Fred to join them enjoying affogatos with a shot of amaretto. They had finished a dessert platter for two, compliments of management for their magnificent performance. They both laughed at how the pastry chef wrote ‘What A Talented Couple’ in chocolate syrup on the plate.

Prissy came running over with Cole and Fred in tow and hugged Anne and Gilbert once again. “You guys were wonderful! Honestly, your voices are still great, you remembered the choreography and performed flawlessly! It helped that both of you are together now as well. The chemistry was more electrifying than your performance in high school! I’m so happy you got together!”

Cole smirked in amusement. “Oh! Congratulations Anne and Gilbert. So how long have you been together? As a couple?”

Anne shot Cole another look of – _Just you wait Cole Mackenzie!_

Gilbert grimaced. “Actually, about that Prissy. We’re actually not together as a couple.”

“Huh? What?” Prissy’s eyes widened I horror.

“Yeah. We should have told you that we moved in together as roomies. Nothing else.” It was Anne’s turn to grimace.

“What! Oh, no! I’m so sorry! I just assumed! I am so horrified I put you in that position!” Prissy exclaimed as she face palmed herself.

“It’s fine, Prissy. It was actually good. Going up there to perform brought up a lot of great memories,” Anne assured Prissy.

“And I have a new memory for you both recorded on my phone,” Fred chimed in smiling. He has never seen his colleague so happy. There was a radiance that the old Dr. Blythe didn’t have before.

“You guys could have fooled me!” Prissy exclaimed.

“Yeah, me too,” joined in Cole who was trying not to laugh.

“No harm done. It’s been a great night. How about one more drink or a coffee?” Gilbert suggested.

After everyone decided that coffees were the way to go as the next day was a work day, Anne went with Cole and Fred to order their selections.

“Gilbert, seriously. You haven’t made a move?” Prissy looked at Gilbert questioningly.

Over ten years later, Gilbert continued to feign innocence. “What do you mean?”

“I told you then I knew your secret. And that secret is still very much alive isn’t it?” Prissy asked bluntly.

Gilbert just smiled at Prissy and eventually nodded.

“Don’t worry.” Prissy smiled. “Your secret is still safe with me. But seriously! Get a move on Blythe!”

*****

Back at the apartment, Gilbert knocked on the wall beside Anne’s open bedroom door. He was ready for bed, just wearing his usual trunks and nothing else.

Anne was fixing her sheets, in her normal sleepwear, yawning.

“Hey,” Gilbert watched her as he leaned against the door frame.

“Hey,” Anne looked up and smiled at him.

“I just want to say, thank you for a great night. I loved it actually,” Gilbert confessed. “Even singing with you. I could probably do that a million more times. That was fun.”

Anne continued to smile and she walked up to him. “Maybe we should record an album. Musical Duets.”

Gilbert laughed then was surprised when Anne hugged him. “I had a great time too. Enchanting actually. A night I won’t forget anytime soon.”

Gilbert returned the embrace. Being in their sleepwear, Gilbert felt the rawness of her, almost skin to skin, and it filled him with so much want. _I love you so much_ , Gilbert said in his head, not daring to say it out loud.

Anne pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. “I also want to say. That year that we did Jersey Boys when we were in school, it was one of the best years of my life. It was the first time I finally belonged you know. I had a forever home and then suddenly I had forever friends in you and Diana. Being in Jersey Boys with you, I can’t put it into words. That musical brought us together so it means so much to me.”

“I feel the same, Anne-girl. Jersey Boys not only gave me an opportunity to share something significant with my Dad but I got to share it with you. Our friendship grew that year because of that musical. Every time someone brings up Jersey Boys or I hear a Frankie Vallie or Four Seasons song, I think of you.”

Anne went on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re so sweet, Frankie.” Anne winked at him.

Gilbert laughed. He watched Anne get into bed. He walked over and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. “You’re wonderful too, Mary.”

Gilbert commenced walking away to go back to his room. He paused and turned back around. In a Jersey accent, he looked at Anne and said in Frankie’s voice, “That's a very unusual fragrance. I never smelled that before. What do you call it?”

Anne grinned and said in the same sarcastic tone of Mary Delgado, “Soap.”

They both laughed as Gilbert turned back around towards the door purposely and quickly before he could do something stupid in his books – like suddenly declaring his love for Anne.

.


End file.
